The Amnesiacs of Two Worlds
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: Lest and Robin have lost their memories again and are thrown into the world of Fire Emblem Fates together. There, they must help Kamui along the path she has chosen in order to bring peace back into the world. Along the way, love will blossom and the two amnesiacs will fall in love. Only one problem-they're both married to someone else.(Third Path!) Accepting Fanart!
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys! If you read the summary when you clicked on this, then you know what it's about. If you find it interesting, I have other stories on my profile so**

 **check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 4 or Fire Emblem Awakening or Fates.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _HAH!" Kamui cried as she stabbed a demon. Calling out to her companions, she yelled out, "Are you guys okay?!"_

 _After firing a wave of wind, Robin cried out, "They keep on coming!" She quickly changed her tome for her sword and stabbed at a demonic swordsman. In the distance, Lest_

 _was swiping at the enemy with his dual blades._

 _"_ _Will this ever end?!" he cried out as he narrowly dodged an arrow. Suddenly a loud roar and evil laughter filled the air._

 ** _"_** ** _HAHAHAHA! It's useless to struggle! You are all doomed!"_** _They all turned and saw a humongous dragon with a ball in its mouth rise into the sky. The ball began to_

 _turn in its mouth and eyes began to open on it._ _ **"ALL OF**_ _ **HUMANITY WILL SUFFER FOR BETRAYING ME!"**_ _The god-like dragon summoned a ball of energy and flung it at_

 _Kamui. Lest and Robin were too far to save her._

 _"_ _NO! KAMUI!" Lest cried out as Robin screamed. Kamui, knowing she could not evade it, closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable to come. A huge explosion occurred_

 _as the energy hit the ground, and everything faded to black as the evil laughter continued._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Ughhh…Where am I?" Clutching her head, a young woman with white hair sits up. Her hair, in two ponytails and the rest flowing straight down her back, shone brightly

against the gloomy atmosphere. She had a black overcoat with purple symbols and gold trimmings on it. The woman also had combat boots and gloves on. Next to her was a

blue book with a strange symbol on it and a silver sword. Looking around with her brown colored eyes, she noticed a young man lying face down in front of her. Walking over

to the man, she shook him gently. "Hey…!" the woman said, "Wake up!" Groaning incoherent words, the man lifted up his head. The man had light green hair that reached to

his shoulders. His bangs partially covered his light purple colored eyes. The man also had a small white coat with gold trimmings and colored fabric. Three diamonds held the

coat together-two small purple diamonds and one big blue diamond in the center. Inside the coat, he had a black shirt with a Chinese styled collar, his sleeves separated from

the shirt. The man had white pants and a leather boots on. On his waist was a leather belt with pouches on them. A pair of emerald colored dual blades and a small bag laid

next to him.

"Mommy, just five more minutes…" the man murmured as he fell back to sleep. An angry tick mark appeared on the woman's head and she pinched his cheeks, hard.

Yelping, the green haired man sat straight up and rubbed his face. "YOWCH!" he cried, "What was that for?" The pale woman glared at him.

"You wouldn't wake." She replied nonchalantly, "That was the last resort." Sighing, the woman stood straight up. "Do you know where we are, Lest?" Lest, about to reply,

realized something strange.

"Hey…" he asked, "How did you know my name, Robin? I didn't even tell you yet." The woman stared at him.

"I'm not sure, but I know this: I didn't tell YOU what my name was either." She said worriedly. The two of the stood there, confused as to how they both knew each other

names. "Wait…" Robin said after a while, "Besides your own name, can you remember anything else?" Lest closed his eyes and thought. After a while, he groaned.

"Ugh…I can't remember. Do you?" Robin shook her head.

"No. That's why I asked you. It seems like we have amnesia, though that doesn't explain why we know each other's names." Looking around, she noticed something. "Hey…

Lest? I think I see something. Picking up her book and sword, Robin headed towards the light.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lest picked up his bag and stuffed it in his pouch. Then he grabbed his daggers as he ran to catch up to her.

* * *

 **How did Lest and Robin meet and why do they have amnesia? What was the light they saw? How did they even know each other names? Everything will be**

 **explained as the story progresses.**

 **Side Note: I put the prologue and the first chapter together because the were too short on their own. Just in case you guys were wondering.**

 **Pairings?: Ok, there's obviously going to be some pairings. But remember that in the summary, Robin and Lest are already married to someone else. Who**

 **are they married to? Well, that will remain a secret for now. I may or may not decide to let you guys choose or not. We'll see. If you want to, PM me or send a review.**

 **I'll see you guys next time. Remember to R &R and check out my other stories if you're interested. Until next time!**


	2. The Tower and the Girl with Red eyes

**Me: Hey! New chapter! I decided to update sooner than intended because the first prologue/chapter felt really short for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem Awakening, Fates, or Rune Factory 4**

 **Chapter 2**

When Lest caught up with Robin, he keeled over, trying to catch his breath. " d..did you..run so fast…?" Lest gasped. Robin turned around and pointed.

"Look over there." Lest turned to where she was pointing and saw a huge kingdom, surrounded by spiral walls. Inside the walls were a section, from the middle that glowed brightly to outer rims where there were only specks of light. Although they were quite a distance away, loud booming noises could be heard. Then, Lest noticed something to his right a little ways.

"Hey…" he said to Robin, "Is that a tower over there?" Robin turned to the direction he was facing and noticed a faint outline of a large tower.

"You're right…maybe we can get some information from there." Grabbing Lest by the hand, Robin quickly ran to the tower.

"Wah! Wait! Slow down! I can't keep up!" he yelled as he was literally dragged by Robin. Eventually, the duo arrived near the tower. "Whoa…it's really tall!" Lest exclaimed. Robin examined the said tower.

"True…but there a sense of foreboding as well, don't you think?" Lest took a closer look at the tower. Just as Robin said, a sense dread filled Lest, but he had no idea why. Shaking his head, he turned to Robin.

"There isn't much we can do. Do you still want to go in?" Lest asked Robin. Once she nodded, they both approached the tower. However, as they got near the entrance, Robin noticed two guards near the door. Without hesitation, she covered Lest's mouth, surprising him, and ducked behind a boulder. Keeping her hand on his mouth, Robin whisperer to Lest.

"Those guards at the entrance won't let us in." Lest stared at her, blankly. Robin sighed and explained, "I can't explain, but I get this feeling of hostility when I saw them. If we want to get inside, we'll need to distract them." When Lest nodded, Robin removed her hand.

"But, how are we going to distract them?" Lest asked. Thinking, an idea suddenly came to Robin. Picking up a small pebble nearby, Robin used all her might to throw it to the left of the guards. The pebble created a clack when it hit the ground, making the soldiers run over to investigate the sound. Immediately as they left, Robin and Lest sprinted to the door. Once they reached it, they hurried inside. Inside, they were greeted with bright candles that illuminated the dark hallway. Although it was dark, the two could see paintings and flower vases on tables that decorated the place. As they investigated, Lest heard footsteps. Looking around, he noticed a stairway going up. Grabbing, Robin, Lest quietly ran up the stairway. At the end was yet another corridor. Noticing the footsteps still coming closer, Lest began to panic. Then he saw Robin who was pointing to an open door. Quickly, they rushed into the room and locked it. Soon the footsteps stopped in front of their door. The bronze colored doorknob began to shake. Holding their breaths, they waited for whoever was there to knock down the door. Instead, the person just said and walked away. Once the footsteps faded away, Robin and Lest sighed. Suddenly, they heard a groan behind them. Hearts thumping, Robin and Lest slowly turned around and saw a young woman in bed get up, rubbing her eyes. When she saw them, the red eyed female opened her mouth to scream. Immediately, Robin and Lest ran over and covered her mouth. As she struggled, Lest pinned her legs and arms while Robin kept her hand at the white haired girl's mouth. Suddenly, Robin felt a shock of pain as the girl bite her hand. Clenching her teeth, Robin refused to remover her hands.

Hissing in pain, Robin whispered, "Stop struggling! We aren't here to hurt you! We just need help!" Immediately, the victim stopped struggling and stared at them. Sighing, Robin whispered, "Ok, I'm going to remove my hand and Lest will get off of you. Don't yell or run." Slowly, she removed her hands and Lest let go of the red eyed person.

The woman sat up and whispered, "Who are you people? Why did you enter my room? Why are you here?" Gripping her hand in pain, Robin went to answer, but Lest beat her to it.

"First of all, we didn't know this was your room. We just needed a place to hide because we heard footsteps. Second of all, my name is Lest and hers is Robin. Third, we don't know why we're here. We have amnesia and can't remember anything besides our names. We woke up in a place not far from here." Robin hissed in pain. The woman and Lest looked over to see her clutching her bleeding hand, trying to stop the blood from coming out. Feeling guilty, the woman tore a strip of cloth from her nightgown and went over to Robin. Taking her hand, the woman tied the fabric around Robin's stopping the blood. Sighing, she sat down to look at the two.

"Well, most people wouldn't believe your stories, but luckily, I'm not like most people. Besides," she said examining them, "I feel like you're telling the truth." Sighing, Robin went to thank her.

"Thank you, Miss…?" The red eyed woman stared at her.

"Just Kamui is fine. I already have enough ' _Master Kamui'_ and ' _Lady Kamui'_ from Jakob, Felicia, and Flora."

 **Me:Our heroes meet...our other hero...what will happen next time? Stay alert for the next chapter! If you're interested in this type of story, I have written others as well. Check it out!**

 **Pairings: so I decided I'll do my own pairings. But honestly, there's like an infinite amount of pairs you can do, especially with the avatars. If you guys want to, I may do a separate story, like an omake, featuring all the pairings, including M! MUs and Frey(Lest's female counterpart). Of course, that type of thing won't be up until later. If you want something like that, PM me or write a review.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R Guys! **


	3. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, Fates, or Rune Factory 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Because of the excitement, Kamui couldn't go back to sleep. So instead, she talked with Lest and Robin. After a while, they all became close friends despite just meeting each other. As Kamui was laughing at Lest's bad joke, she noticed that the moon began to dip down, indicating that morning would soon come. Then a thought suddenly dawned on her. Cursing, she jumped and ran to her wardrobe. "Shit, shit shit! I forgot that they're going to come earlier today!" Lest and Robin stared at her in confusion when all of the sudden, she took of her nightgown. Blushing, Lest continued to stare at Kamui until Robin smacked his head down and yelled at him to turn around while proceeding to do the same. When Kamui was done, she was wearing a black and silver dress. At her bottom left was a silver and gold skirt tilted sideways. Her long white air were laid in soft curls that laid down on her shoulders. She also had a black headband decorated with a silver square sewn onto it. Kamui legs were covered with silver and black leggings that matched her dress. A blue cape covered her shoulder and her feet were left barefooted. Quickly, she grabbed Robin and Lest by the arms and pulled them towards her wardrobe.

"Wait! Why are you-" Lest began to aske but was cut off by Kamui.

"No time to explain! They'll be here any second!" Right on cue, a loud knock could be heard followed by the doorknob shaking.

"Lady Kamui! Please unlock this door or else we will have to break the door down!" Opening her wardrobe. Kamui pushed the two into it and shut it closed, just as the door swung opened.

"Really Gunter? We had the key. There was no need to threaten Lady Kamui to open the door." Sighing, a man with grey hair in a ponytail came in. He was wearing a classic European style outfit with a blue brooch like button to the left side of his neck. His hands were covered with metals gloves that were sharpened at the fingertips. Kamui noticed a look of suspicion on his face, but it quickly disappeared. His black coattails flew by as he walked up to Kamui. Looking at her, a surprised expression appeared across face. "Well, it's seems that you are already awake and dressed as well. I'm quite surprised Lady Kamui. You aren't typically a morning bird." Just then, three more people came in. One of them was a man with a greyish black armor. His grey hair was pulled back and his aged face was covered with scars. Beside were two women who resemble each other. One had blue hair in two ponytails while the other had pinkish white hair in a single ponytail. Both women wore and black and white maid style outfit. The woman with blue air spoke up.

"Such a shame, to think we had something special in stored for you if you didn't wake up." Immediately, the woman and her twin's hands began to create ice. Laughing nervously, Kamui looked at the group.

"Well, why wouldn't I wake up on time? After all, big brother Xander is coming over to test me, isn't her? Well, let's not keep in waiting." Kamui, began to walk out the room when a sound came from her wardrobe. Kamui instantly froze.

"What was that?" Jakob asked. Immediately, the man in the suit known as Gunter came up to the wardrobe.

"No wait!" Kamui cried out as Gunter pulled opened the doors. Much to the group's surprise and Kamui's despair, out came Robin and Lest. Nervously laughing, Lest looked up to see a very scary Gunter.

"Hehe…how did we get here? Funny story-" All weapons were drawn and pointed at the two intruders, making Lest fall silent. Jakob, with his weapon still drawn, walked up to Robin and roughly grabbed Robin's injured hand, causing her to wince in pain.

"I knew something was off when I smelled blood…" Jakob said. Gripping her hand, Jakob asked in a deadly tone, "Tell me, how did you get this injury? Did you get it when you fought with Lady Kamui? In order to capture her for your nefarious purpose?" Shaking slightly, Robin glared at Jakob straight in the eyes.

"We weren't trying to kidnap her!" Robin yelled as she struggled with Jakob, "It was an accident!" Just then, Kamui came up.

"Jakob! Stop it! Robin and Lest mean no harm! Put away your weapon, all of you!" everyone, excluding Robin and Lest, looked at her in disbelief.

"My Lady…"Jakob asked, "You don't mean…?" Kamui sighed.

"Look, they've trespassed, but like I said before, they don't mean any harm. They have amnesia. Robin and Lest can't remember anything but their own names. Don't you feel sorry for them?" With that being said, Kamui helped Lest up and got Robin out of Jakob's grip. "It's true that I just met them, but it feels like we've known each other for a long. Please, can't you just let them be?" she pleaded with them. After that, everyone went silent. Clearing her throat, Robin spoke up.

"Please, we mean no ill intent. We desperately just wanted to know where we are." Lest nodded in agreement. After a while, the maid with pinkish white hair perked up.

"Ummm…If Lady Kamui trust you two, then so will me and my sister! Right Flora!" she said to her twin.

Flora smiled. "Yes, Felicia is right. Although, we still will have to keep a level of cautiousness."  
Gunter stared at them before he put away his sword.

"Very well, if that is what Lady Kamui wants, who am I to deny her Majesty's wishes?" Jakob glared at Robin and Lest one last time before sighing.

Putting his weapon away, Jakob stated, "Fine, but I will be keeping a close eye on you two." Jakob turned to Kamui. "How will you explain this to your siblings?" Thinking, Kamui suddenly came up with an idea.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "I'll just say they're my retainers! After all, I'm allowed to have some, right?" When Jakob nodded, Kamui giggled. "Perfect, now I won't have to hide anything!" Kamui ran up to Robin and Lest. "Come on! Let's show you to my brother and sisters!" Laughing, Robin suddenly remembered something.

"Wait…" Robin said, "the man in armor said 'her Majesty"…does that mean you're royalty?" Kamui nodded.

"Yep! I'm the third eldest princess in my family!" Lest's and Robin's mouth dropped.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry for my rudeness your Majesty!" Robin cried as she hurried to bow down. Lest did the same thing as well.

"It's alright!" Kamui said much to the shock of her servants. "I told you before, I'm not really into the royalty treatment." Getting up, Robin and Lest felt a sense of nostalgia in their heart. As she struggled to think of what it is, Kamui cried out. "Oh no! I'll be late! I can't let Xander wait for me! Come on! " Kamui grabbed Robin's and Lest's arms and dragged them out the door. Jakob sighed as he proceeded out the door to do his chores. Flora, Felicia, and Gunter did the same as well.

* * *

 **Robin and Lest have becomes Kamui's (fake) retainers. What will happen to them next? What was the nostalgia that Robin and Lest had felt in their hearts? Is it linked to their forgotten past? Only time will tell.**

 **Silverbird22: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, there will be other pairings. But unfortunately, I can't tell you who goes with who is because it will spoil it for the rest of the people. If you want, I could PM the pairings. But, your PM is off which is a problem...So, if you want to know the exact pairings, you might have to turn on your PM so I can message you.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R**


	4. The Meeting

**Me: Hi Guys! Another new chapter is up! I was asked what pairings would be in here, so I put it at the bottom. It will say spoiler so if you don't want to know, skip it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fire Emblem series or Rune Factory 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Along the way, Kamui explained to Robin and Lest that the landed in the kingdom of Nohr, neighbors to another kingdom, Hoshido. The Hoshidos and Nohrians were at war with each other, though Kamui didn't understand much herself. Eventually, the trio arrive at the top of the tower, which was their destination. Waiting for them were two people. One of them was tending with his horse. He had blonde with a black crown around his head. His clothes, also European styled were in shades of black and purple. His armor was black and gold. At his hips was a sheathed sword. Besides the man was a much younger male. Also having blonde hair, he had a black head band on his head. His armor was also black and gold, with a blue and gold shirt visible beneath his armor. The younger man had a high collar that reach the bottom of his head and black and gold boots. He was reading a tome he had in his hand. Kamui let go of Robin's and Lest's hands and ran towards the men. "Xander! Leo!" she cried. The men looked up from what they were doing to see Kamui run towards them. Smiling, the older man opened his arms and Kamui jumped onto him, laughing. The other man smiled as he walked up to them.

Laughing, the older man asked, "Whoa! Why are you so hyper? Are you excited to finally get a chance to go outside?" Kamui smiled back.

"You know it! I've been waiting for this my whole life Xander!" Then, Kamui noticed Robin and Lest walking towards them. "That's right, I forgot!" Getting out of Xander's arms, Kamui waved her hands towards to the two "retainers". "I know Camilla and Elise aren't here yet, but I thought I should still introduce them. Xander, Leo, these are my new retainers, Robin and Lest! Guys, these are my brothers, Xander and Leo." Xander looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

Turning to Kamui, he asked, "Retainers? Since when did you get retainers? Last time we were here, you didn't have any and that was last week."

Laughing nervously, Kamui answered, "Well, that's because I got them yesterday." It wasn't a total lie. When Kamui met them, it had been near midnight. Leo walked up to them.

"Yesterday?" Leo asked, "Have they been tested?" Robin and Lest looked at each other nervously as Kamui started to sweat.

Fearing they would figure it out, she said, "Well, no, they haven't. It was pretty late when arrived so I didn't get a chance to test them. But they're really good, I promise!" Xander took another look at Robin and Lest before he returned his gaze back at sister.

"Hmm…Well, they still need to be tested. For now, today's all about you." Xander walked to his horse and got on it. "Are you ready to prove yourself that you're ready to serve Nohr's noble cause and see the outside world?" Xander said as he tossed a training sword to Kamui. Nodding, Kamui caught the sword and ready herself to fight Xander. "Then fight me!" Xander exclaimed. Then, with speed, she launched herself at Xander, much to Robin's and Lest's surprise.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Lest said as Kamui ran. Robin, however remained silent as she examined the battle. For some reason, as she continued watching, Robin could see weakness and strengths between the two and could even determine the best strategy for defeating them.

"I must have had this too before I lost my memories…" Robin thought sadly. Lest noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Hey…" Robin looked over at Lest. "Listen, we don't know why or how we got here, but I do know this." Taking her hand, Lest continued, "We will figure it out, together." Robin smiled at that. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud yell. Turning back to the battle, they saw Kamui kneeling on the ground, injured. "Ooh, that must hurt." Lest winced as Robin re-examined Xander. As she did, Xander noticed that Kamui was injured.

"Hmm…? You're wounded. In that case…" Raising his arm, Xander suddenly glowed brightly. In an instance a ball of energy flew from him and onto the middle of the floor. Immediately after it struck, green crystals in the shape of a circle line the ground. Kamui gaped at the newly formed structure.

"That is…!" Kamui exclaimed. Xander nodded.

"Dragon Vein." He explained, "This is the power that runs in the dragon blood in the royal family. When release, it will even change the ground you walk on." He pointed to the crystals. "Go, heal your wounds. Then challenge me again." Limping, Kamui walked to the ring. As soon as she stepped on it, the pain in her disappeared. Kamui sighed in relief as her body healed. Then, Robin came up to her.

"Kamui." Robin said. Kamui looked at the white haired woman and noticed a light in her eyes. "I know of a perfect strategy in defeating your brother." As Robin opened her mouth to say it, Kamui stopped her.

"No, I wish to defeat brother without any advice. I must prove I can hold my ground on a battlefield." Kamui explained. She continued, "But, after this battle, I would gladly hear your idea. It may help me in the future." Nodding, Robin walked back next to Lest as Kamui faced Xander again.

Noticing she was healed, Xander said, "Good…Now that you've healed, come at me again!" Using speed once more, Kamui attacked her brother. Xander swung at her, but Kamui was too fast. Then, Kamui noticed his weakness. With precision, she thrust her sword into the side of his armor that was left unprotected. With a grunt of pain, Xander fell off his steed and onto the ground. As he struggled to get up, Kamui pointed the sword at Xander, ending the battle. "Well done Kamui!" Xander exclaimed. Kamui helped her older brother up. Once up, Xander congratulated her. "Well done Kamui. You've become strong." Kamui smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks…It's all because of you."

"No, it's your own talent. In any case, you've become a swordsman of the Kingdom of Nohr." Kamui shook her head.

"No way…I'm not…" Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked. "I though you…I believe that you will be the one to bring light to the darkness that has covered our kingdom."

"Brother…" Just then, Robin, Lest, and Leo walked up to the two.

"Wow Kamui!" Lest exclaimed. "That was amazing! To think, you beat your brother that quick!" Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, even though I didn't tell you my strategy, you manage to defeat him. In fact, you found another one of his weakness I missed!" Everyone looked at her.

"My…weakness…?" Xander asked. Robin looked at him.

"Yes. You see, when you two were fighting, I could "see" things." Xander looked at her, confused. Continuing, Robin explained, "Everything is visible to me, people's strengths, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have study this somewhere." Xander looked at her amazed.

"So, you're telling us that you can size up the person at a glance?" Xander asked. Robin nodded.

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…" Xander nodded at her approvingly.

"Well Kamui, it seems that you have found yourself a worthy retainer. Now, it is just him…" Xander looked at Lest. Lest gulped nervously.

"Wait…" Everyone turned to Leo. Leo looked at Robin suspiciously. "You said 'must have'. Does that mean you don't remember?" Robin's palms began to sweat.

"Umm…Well, you see…I-" Then, Kamui cut her off.

"By the way…Leo…" Leo, annoyed, looked away from a nervous Robin and glared at Kamui.

"Jeez, what is it now? If it's important…" Kamui giggled.

"Um…You're wearing your robe inside out."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed as he examined himself. Suddenly, his face became bright red. Xander laughed loudly.

"You're still have awake, aren't you?" he laughed out. Robin giggled and Lest laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. Leo, still red faced, glared at everyone.

"Jeez, you guys are mean! I'll be back in a minute!" As Leo ran off, Robin saw a wink come from Kamui. Robin smiled back when she noticed two people come towards them.

"Haha…sorry, sorry." Xander said to Leo as he ran. Then he turned to Kamui. "I guess he has his charms and you have your strengths too." Kamui smiled.

"Yea…" Then, she saw Robin looking at the two women approaching them. "Ah…Camilla! Elise!" Lest and Xander turned around and saw the two women as well. The female at the left had light purple hair that reached down her mid-back. At her forehead was a black headband and two clips. Her armor, also black and gold, showed off her, rather large, chest and hourglass figure. Purple silk covered her lower abdomen, front and back, and a small black coat covered her shoulders. Black gloves covered her hands up to her arms. Her heels clicked as she got closer. Next to her was much younger girl with blonde hair. Put into two ponytails with black bows, her hair had strands of purple twisted into it. Instead of gold, she wore a black and pink dress, with a silver and black armor plate on her body. Also wearing gloves, they seemed to have been part of her dress. Her black heels were decorated with pink ribbons held in place glowing brooches.

"Ah…Kamui, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" The woman with purple asked worriedly. "If you are feeling any pain, let me know. I will look after you…" Kamui looked her, slightly embarrassed.

"Sister…I am fine. There's some people I want to introduce to you and Elise…" Pulling Robin and Lest in front of her, Kamui continued by saying, "Camilla, Elise, these are my new retainers Lest and Robin. Robin, Lest, these are my sisters Camilla and Elise." The purple haired woman, Camilla, frowned slightly.

"Retainers…? Kamui, since when did you get retainers?" Camilla asked as she examined Robin and Lest.

Sweating under her gaze, Lest stuttered out, "Umm…We, um, got here yesterday…" Just then, the blonde haired girl, Elise jumped between them.

Giggling, Elise said, "Wow! Big sister has new friends!" Hugging them fondly, Elise continued, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Elise!" Robin and Lest began to smile as Elise continued to express her happiness. Then, Elise turned attention to Kamui.

"Big sister, have you been happy here?" Kamui was shocked by what she said. It never occurred to her whether she was truly happy or not. After some thought, she told Elise.

"Of course. Even though I can't leave this citadel…" Kamui looked at her siblings. "I can always have fun with you guys. Plus, now I have Robin and Lest to keep me company!" Her siblings all laughed and Robin and Lest felt happy that Kamui accepted them.

"That's right!" Elise said, "As for me, I'm happy too!" Then, she launched herself at Kamui.

"Wah!" Kamui cried as she was twirled around by Elise.

"I love you Kamui!" Elise cried, "You're my most favorite in the whole wide world!" Elise turned to Robin and Lest. "…And these two are now my best friends in the whole wide world!"

"Jeez, she's still such a brat…" Leo whispered under his breath. Unfortunately, Robin heard him.

"Better a brat then someone who didn't even know his clothes were on wrong." Robin said to him, making Leo blush madly.

"Sh...Shut up!" Everyone laughed at that. Camilla spoke up.

"Ah…but her cheeriness, it's a sign that our kingdom can still be saved Leo." Lest then spoke up.

"You know, I keep hearing the comment that 'this kingdom can be saved'. Is there something wrong with Nohr?" Everyone fell silent after he said that. "Wh..What? Did I say something wrong?" Xander stepped up.

"To think that you are Kamui's retainers without knowing the problem." Lest looked down at his feet. Sighing, Xander continued, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Nohr is facing a crisis. Although it really is uncertain. But, by defeating Hoshido, I believe our kingdom will become better again, especially with Kamui now ready to fight." Everybody looked at Kamui who felt a surge a pride right then.

"Everyone… I love you all as well. I don't remember any memories of when I was younger…But you've all supported me. Thank you." When Kamui finished saying that, Robin and Lest shared a glance with each other. So, maybe they did have something in common with Kamui. Maybe that explained why Kamui bonded with the two of them so quickly. Then, Camilla spoke up once more.

"Kamui, I have something important to tell you. It seems like father is taking you to the castle." Kamui stood there, shocked.

"Eh? Then…that means…" Camilla smiled.

"That's right. You get to leave the citadel. Until now, you've been stuck here…its lonely isn't it? You poor thing… But, the day of your freedom is here!" Elise giggled loudly.

"Brother, isn't that great?!" Kamui smiled happily at her energetic little sister.

"Yeah…Thanks Elise! At last, I get to leave…" Kamui looked back at her new friends, Robin and Lest. "And with new friends!"

* * *

 **Word of warning before I go into the pairings. If I get a complaint about who I choose, know that I wrote this so I get to choose. OK? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, I really just want everyone to enjoy this story regardless of the pairings. Also, this is pretty much the first time I wrote fluff and romantic stuff so help me by telling me what I can improve. Due to the how the plot is going to be laid out, the romance between Robin and Lest may turn out really fast and weird.**

 ***SPOILERS STARTS***

 **Fates**

 **RobinxLest:obviously(They'll have two kids-a girl and a boy if you're curious)**

 **Leox(KamuixTakumi): FYI, Kamui's going to end up with Takumi, but Leon has feelings for her. Does that makes sense?**

 **Azura/AquaxLazward: I have a plan...**

 **BelkaxJakob**

 **SilasxFelicia**

 **MozumexTsukuyomi**

 **RyomaxCamilla**

 **XanderxHinoka**

 **LeoxSakura: Yes, he will get over his first crush**

 **SaizouxKagerou**

 **SubakixLuna: I have a plan...**

 **AsamaxHana**

 **NishikixPieri**

 **OdinxCharlotte**

 **ArthurxEffie**

 **FlannelxNyx**

 **BenoitxRinka**

 **ZeroxElise**

 **Awakening (For Fun)**

 **RobinxChrom: Again, my choice**

 **SumiaxHenry**

 **LissaxLibra**

 **OliviaxLonqu**

 **CordeliaxGaius**

 **TharjaxStahl**

 **NowixFrederick**

 **PannexKellam**

 **RickenxMaribelle**

 **VaikexMiriel**

 **VirionxSully**

 **CherchexDonnel**

 **If I miss any, tell me**

 ***SPOILERS END***

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	5. To the Castle

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter. In this one, the group journeys to the heart of the kingdom. While traveling, Lest proves his worth to the royal siblings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As the group was about to leave the citadel, they saw a young woman with braided blue hair in a white bonnet stand near the door. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron. A red oval gem was placed on her forehead, above her bright yellow eyes. As they drew closer, the woman saw Robin and Lest and frowned slightly. She quickly recovered before anyone saw her however and was smiling again. Spotting Kamui, she bowed and said, "Congratulations Master Kamui. You're heading out into the world. Under Gunter's instructions, even I, a stable master, have been able to make a friend." Kamui smiled back.

"Thanks Lilith! Kamui said. Then Xander stepped forward to speak with Lilith.

"Lilith, the preparations for the horses?" Lilith smiled in happiness.

"Yes, it is ready. Those kids, they've really become attached to Master Kamui. It is because Master Kamui was always such good friends with them." Camilla spoke up.

"That's right…Kamui was always such a kind person." Camilla thought back. "There was this one time when she helped out an injured little bird…" Lilith frowned slight.

"Yea…" Kamui noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Lilith? Why the long face?" Lilith closed her eyes.

"No, it's nothing…" She replied. Elise, noticing what was going on, walked up to her sister.

"Jeez, you're so dense. She's feeling lonely." Kamui looked at her, confused.

"Eh?…Lonely? But we're heading out together…" Elise smiled at Kamui.

"It's because she can't hog you to herself anymore. It's because you're best friend. Right?" Lilith looked at her, embarrassed.

"No! It's not like that…" Just then, Xander came up to them.

"Everything is ready. Father is waiting." Kamui looked at her older brother and smiled.

"Okay!" With that, Kamui grabbed Robin and Lest and ran out the door.

"Ah! Not again! Kamui! Slow down!" Lest cried as he was yet again dragged. Nearby, Gunter was talking with Felicia, Flora, and Jakob.

"Alright, Flora, Felicia, I'll leave the rest to the two you. Jakob and I will go with Kamui and her friends. Please take care of the citadel." Flora and Felicia nodded.

"Of course! Leave it to us!" Felicia nodded in assent.

"We will be taking our leave now." Felicia said. Then, the two left. Jakob, who was near Gunter, looked critically at Robin and Lest.

Gunter, noticing where he was looking, asked, "You still do not trust them?" Jakob sighed.

"How can I not?" Jakob asked. "These two people came out of nowhere and suddenly become Master Kamui retainers. There's something strange going on." Gunter looked at the two amnesiacs.

"Perhaps that true, but all the better that we're going with Master Kamui right? So we can be there in case anything goes wrong. Come, let's not keep them waiting." Gunter soon left to join the group. After taking one more glance, Jakob went to join Kamui and her friends. Soon afterwards, the group set out one their journey to the castle. Along the way, Lest noted how the kingdom was quite gloomy. Taking a quick glance at Robin, he saw that she thought so to. As they neared the kingdom, Lest saw vast farmland at the outer rim of the wall. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw a family kneeling next to a man who had fainted from exhaustion. Stopping his horse, Lest jumped off and ran to the family.  
"Ah! Lest what are you doing?!" Kamui cried out. Immediately, the group of travelers stopped. Lest, not paying attention to Kamui's words, continued to run towards the fallen man. When he got there, he noticed that the farmer was dangerously dehydrated. Taking a canteen he had on his belt, he opened it and tip some into the man's mouth. While doing, Lest got out a small bag he had when he woke up and opened, revealing green herbs inside. Crushing some into a paste. Lest brought the man head up a little and fed him some. Immediately, the man groaned, much to the family's happiness. Gently putting the man head down, he stood up and approached what appeared to be his wife.

"Here." Lest said as he gave some of the herbs he had to the woman, "If you continue to keep feeding him this, he'll get better soon." The woman began to cry.

"Thank you so much kind sir. But I'm afraid we may not live to see that day." The woman pointed to the unplowed field. "You see, our field has not even been plowed and seeded yet. If we do not start growing crops soon, our family will not have enough food or money to survive." Taking a good look at the field, Lest smiled.

"Then, I'll do it. Where do you put your hoe and plant supplies?" Surprised, the wife showed a small shed where the farming materials were kept. "All right." Lest said as he saw the materials, "I'll get this done in a couple of minutes!" Grabbing a hoe, some seeds, and a full watering can, Lest rushed out to the field. Immediately, Lest managed to plow the field in mere seconds. Taking some seeds, he spun and yelled, "Hah!" With amazing precision, all the seeds he threw landed on the exact spot they were supposed to be. After the planting was done, Lest grabbed the water can and spread and even coating of water on all the seeds. Then, he grabbed a small bag from one of his pouches and opened it up. Grabbing some of it out of the bag, Lest sprinkled some on each plot. When he was done, the field was plowed and planted, all in a couple of minutes like he said. As he handed back the hoe and watering can, Lest explained, "The stuff that I sprinkled on the seeds was fertilizer. Now, your seeds should become plants soon." Crying even more, the woman hugged Lest.

"Oh thank you! How can we ever we repay you?" Lest smiled slightly as he separated himself from woman.

"There's no need to repay me. After all, you need some help, right?" Then, he saw am angry Kamui and a worried Robin. Gulping, Lest turned around to run when Kamui grabbed him. Staring into her eyes, Lest swore he could see fire raging behind the scarlet hue.

Eerily calm, Kamui whispered, "Lest…remember what I said before?" Lest began to sweat.

"Ummm….What did you say again?" Kamui snapped.

"EXACTLY! YOU DIDN'T HEAR BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY!" Kamui yelled. Robin covered ears, trying to drown out Kamui's booming voice. She then saw the group, on their steeds, walk towards them. As Kamui continued to scold Lest, Xander got off his horse and put his hand on her, causing the female to turn around.

"Kamui, I think that's enough. He's learned his lesson. Plus, I think anymore and he'll be dead." Kamui, surprised, turned back and saw a fainted Lest, pale faced. Realizing what she had done, Kamui let go of Lest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry Lest! Are you okay?" Groaning, Lest got up.

"Ughh…I will be once my hearing comes all the way back." Sheepishly laughing, Kamui noticed Xander walking up to him.

"Lest…" Lest looked at Xander. "You displayed good knowledge in medical studies and you're speed is most impressive. I believe you may even surpass Kamui in terms of speed. Congratulations, you've proven yourself worthy of being Kamui's retainer." With that being said, Xander patted him on the back. Lest laughed a little.

"Haha…it was nothing. Really, I just wanted to help those people. Xander nodded a little.

"You are kind, much Kamui and Robin. One day, I'm sure you'll achieve something great. For now, let us continue our journey." Soon afterwards, the group continued their journey to the heart of the Nohr kingdom.

* * *

 **Lest and Robin have proven that they are worthy to be next to Kamui. What will happen when they reach the castle? Will it be a normal visit, or something more...dangerous? Until next time!**

 **Kruggov: Thanks for the review. If the parings seems weird, it's because besides certain, I'm actually really ok with any of them.**

 **Silverbird22: You don't have to worry. I have no intention of rushing the story. What I meant is that because this is pretty much the first time for me writing fluff stuff, it may come out weird. I'll put it below the word spoiler if you want to know what I mean.**

 ***SPOILERS STARTS***

 **Basically, this is how the romantic stuff goes: Lest and Robin feel an attraction towards each other, but they don't know what it is. After a certain event, Lest confesses to Robin. Robin is conflicted with wanting to be with him and not. Later, he asks again, but they get interrupted. After another certain event, Lest asks once more. This time, Robin says no even though she has feelings for him. They decide to return to being friends but the relationship is strained because they both still have feelings for one another. After yet another certain event, Lest almost dies causing Robin to rethink her choice. Afterwards, she confessed to Lest how she still have feelings for him. Lest then says how he also still has feelings for her. Then, they get together and eventually marry and have two kids.**

 **If you have any suggestions on how I can improve this, don't hesitate to tell me.**

 ***SPOILERS ENDS***

 **Until Next Time! R &R**


	6. Prelude Before the First Battle

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! This one's a little short, but I will add a sneak peak to my next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 4 or any of the Fire Emblem series**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When the traveling group got there, Robin and Lest stared at the castle. Right in the middle of the capital, Windam, the castle was massive. Several bridges were connected to the various entrances on the building. As the continued to look at it however, a sense of foreboding struck them. Lest thought that it was due to the lighting which had created a dark atmosphere around the towering castle. Robin, though she could not find any solid reason, sense evil lying in the palace. The two agreed on one thing-they both felt the urge to run away from here as quickly as possible. They kept the thoughts to themselves though as they entered the castle with Kamui and her siblings. Once they entered the throne room, they were greeted by an elderly man, King Garon. Wearing a gold and black armor, he also wore a black cape line with white wool that greatly contrasted one another. Along with a black crown on his head, the man's head and facial hair was snow white, save for the middle of the beard that was black. Upon noticing the group's arrival, his eyes narrowed as he saw Robin and Lest. A cold wave of fear washed over Robin as the king continued to glare at them. Suddenly, Robin felt a warm presence on her hand and looked down to see Lest holding it. Smiling, Lest leaned closer and whispered, "Remember, we'll get this through together. You and me." Robin felt her cheeks become hotter. Cursing herself for blushing, Robin turned away from Lest and saw that Garon had looked away. Instead on them, he was now looking at Kamui and her brethren.

"Welcome Kamui." The king said. The sound echoed off the room, disturbing the once quiet atmosphere." Kamui smiled and bowed slightly.

"Yes father. Being here in Krakenburg Castle, it's like a dream." Garon shook his head slightly.

"No, it is your devotion." He said. "Hear me, if you can fight against Xander as your equal, you have honed your swordsmanship well." Then he asked, "Kamui, who are these two people that you have brought to the castle?"

Kamui waved her hand to Robin and Lest. "Father, as you can see, I have taken on two retainers. They have proven themselves worthy of being by my side." Garon examined the two and frowned slightly.

Turning his attention back to Kamui, he asked, "Are they fit for battle?" Kamui bit her lower lip as she struggled to answer her father's question. Then, Xander spoke up.

"Father, Kamui recently received her retainers just yesterday. Although I have yet to see them battle, their knowledge is extraordinary. Lady Robin," Xander said as he pointed to the white haired female next to Lest, "has displayed a vast knowledge of tactics and is able to determine the enemies weakness at a single glance. Sir Lest is quite speedy and his knowledge of medical plants helped him save a life just today." Garon stood there silent as he took in what Xander said.

Stroking his beard, Garon stated, "Hmm…very well. Nevertheless, they still must be tested. Luckily, I have prepared one already for Kamui." Turnig back to Kamui, he said, "That is why you have been called here today. Finally, there is a blade worthy for the Nohrian royal family." As some of her siblings began to object, Kamui spoke up.

"It's alright." Turning to her siblings, Kamui continued, "I know I'm part of the family and that the barrier keeps our peace." Garon looked at Kamui.

"Well then, Kamui… My Kingdom of Nohr is in the middle of a war with the Hoshido Kingdom to the east." Kamui nodded.

"Yes…"

Garon continued, "…The Divine Dragon, our ancient god-its blood flows through our ancestors to the royal family. The Royal Family, holding the power of god, will destroy the enemy. When a member of the royal family is on the battlefield, alone, destroying even a whole squad qouldn't be a problem. Your siblings have that power. If you want it, and you are a member of this family…" Kamui nodded in assent.

"Yes, with all my heart, father… I work tirelessly on military drills for the sake of my brothers…" Garon slightly raised and eyebrow.

"Oh…how reliable. In that case, I shall grant you this magic sword." Immediately, out of nowhere, a sword appeared in front of Kamui. Lest grimaced slightly as Robin took a step back in fear. The sword's blade, looking as if it had been made with molten lava, spewed purple fog out of it.

"What dark power does this sword have?" Robin wondered. "To think, it made me feel scared." Although she could not hear his thoughts, Lest thought that as well. Kamui stared at the sword in awe.

"This is…!" Garon nodded.

"Ganglari the magi sword…The hidden blade of the spirit world. With this magic sword and your skill, a single swing would destroy Hoshido soldiers left and right." Garon explained. Kamui smiled at her eldery father.

"Thank you father." Taking the sword, Kamui felt its power surging out. Wanting to show her new blade to her friends, Kamui turned around to Robin and Lest, only to see them shaking slightly in fear. Kamui, though confused, could not ask what bothered them when Garon spoke up again.

"Well then, let's give the power of the magic sword a test. Bring out the prisoners!" Immediately, a Nohrian soldier came into the room, bring with him some people. Robin eyed the prisoners closely. One was a female with white, two strands lying down her back, and a mask with red fur on the top of her head. Her chest was covered up with only bandages, exposing her well-toned abs and muscles. Two red gauntlets line with white fur covered her arms. A necklace of large black pearls was tied around her neck. Also wearing baggy white pants and flat boots, the woman had red war paint on her face. Next to her was a young man with teal hair, in a fight stance. His close, Japanese influenced, was black, save for is purple scarf and parts of his purple armor. He also wore gauntlets, but these had a spike on the back of each one. A black headband with an empty circle was wrapped around his forehead. There were two more people behind them with traditional Japanese clothing. Looking at their weapons, Robin knew what their strengths and weakness were. Although he couldn't size up the people like Robin could, Lest could easily read their expressions. Judging by their fatigue and frowns, Lest concluded that the prisoners were recently in battle before they got captured. Lest also knew that they wouldn't back down without a fight. Kamui looked at the people, frowning.

"Prisoners…?" Garon looked to the prisoners and explained, "Isn't perfect… These are leftovers from the previous battle. Show me your power. Take up your sword and kill them. Also," Garon pointed to Robin and Lest. "…bring them in as well. I want to see how they hold up in a real fight." Kamui, knowing she couldn't disobey his orders, nodded. Grimacing, Robin and Lest went up to Kamui to join her.

* * *

 ***Sneak Peak***

 _"I sense that you will have need of my power."_

 _"Change the fate of the world for the better good, former daughter of Grima...and one of the destined heroes of the lost kingdom..."_

 _"Why does Father seem so scared of that tome?"_

 _"I don't think that this matter is over..."_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy that sneak peek.**

 **Silverbird22: I just couldn't forget the farming. It's literally the other part of Rune Factory besides fighting. Thanks for telling me about that website. I'm sure it'll help my writing a lot!  
Until Next Time! R&R!**


	7. Castle Battle: A Memory

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up. Word of warning: since school has started, I won't be able to update my stories every week. But have no fear, I will upload new chapters...eventually...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem Series or Rune Factory 4. I only own any OCs I do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As Kamui prepared herself, Robin and Lest looked at their artillery. On her body, Robin had her silver sword and a tome she found. Looking at her tome, she read the title. "Book of Naga…where have I heard that name before?" As Robin pondered, Lest brought out his dual blades and studied them. Besides a few scratch marks, the weapons were in good condition. Looking through his pouch, he saw a pair of leather gloves. By instinct, he put them on and held the swords. Before, the blades had felt strange in his hands. Now, Lest felt as if he always had them in his hands. Which may have been true if Lest could just remember. Growling in frustration at his amnesia, he saw Gunter and Jakob run over with their weapons at hand.

"So, they must be here to fight too." Lest thought as he sneaked a glance at Robin. Robin was looking through her tome, muttering to herself. Ever since meeting each other, Lest had felt a strange connection to her. Robin, not only was she smart and beautiful, but was in same predicament as Lest. He could feel as they bonded, his heart tighten when she spoke with him. Could he be falling in love with her? Lest shook that out of his head. "If I'm going to fall in love with her, I don't want it to be because of our similar situations."

"Master, we are no different from your sword. Use us as you see fit." Gunter shouted to Kamui Jakob nodded.

"I will follow to wherever you say." Jakob said as he readied himself. Kamui, looking at her opponents, heard Robin call out to her.

"Kamui!" Turning to her, Kamui saw Robin running with Lest behind. "Kamui, I have a plan. Will you let me help guide them?" Kamui thought a moment before nodding. Smiling, Robin whispered, "Okay, this is what I have planned. The woman on the left is strong, but she isn't fast. I suggest sending someone with speed. The ninja on the right is quick, but his weapon is weaker. Gunter should be able to contend with him. The other two swordsmen can be easily dealt with, but their weapons deal decent damage. Since Gunter will fight with ninja, I suggest Jakob to help defend the paladin from the incoming enemy." After Robin was done, Kamui stood there pleasantly shocked.

"To think Robin came up with all this in mere minutes. She truly is amazing." Kamui was snapped out of her when the enemy woman yelled.

"I am Rinka, daughter of the chief of the Fire Tribe." Facing Kamui, she asked, "You are the princess of the Nohr kingdom? What is your name?"

Using all her air inside, Kamui yelled out to Rinka, "Yes. My name is Kamui!" The ninja on the right froze.

"! Kamui?!" he questioned. Kamui turned to him.

"Hmm? Is there a problem?" The ninja shook his head.

"…No, it's nothing…I am Kaze. I am a ninja who serves the Great Kingdom of Hoshido." Narrowing his eyes, Kaze continued, "…Now, enough talking."

"Now. Begin Kamui!" Garon bellowed. Immediately, Kamui followed what Robin told her.

"Gunter! Take care of the ninja! Jakob! Make sure those swordsmen don't get near Gunter as he fights Kaze!"

"As you command My Lady!" Gunter and Jakob shouted as they head towards their destination.

Turning to Robin and Lest, Kamui yelled, "Robin! Lest! Go with me to fight the other one!"

"All right! Time to tip the scales!" Robin shouted as she ran to where Rinkah was.

"Let's go!" Lest yelled as he sprinted right behind her. Clenching her sword, Kamui followed them. Seeing Rinka first, Kamui slashed at her. Just like Robin said, the warrior wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. Grunting in pain, she retaliated with an attack of her own but Kamui easily dodged it. Rinka, knowing she stood no chance against Kamui, looked around to find an opening. Seeing it, she pushed Kamui as far away as possible and dashed at Lest. At that, Lest had his back to her. Kamui, even with her speed, knew she wouldn't make it in time. Just as Robin finished off one of the swordsman, much to her horror, she saw Rinka raise her club high behind Lest who wasn't paying attention.

"LEST!" Confused, Lest turned around and his face changed to one of horror just as Rinkah swung her club down. Everything seemed to slow down to Robin. Then, she had a vision. Standing in front of Robin was herself and a glowing woman with pointed ears. Her long green hair laid gently on her shoulders and she radiated with power. In her hands was a glowing blue tome with a symbol of a dragon on it.

 _"_ _Robin…I entrust this tome with you."_ The woman handed the glowing tome to Robin who frowned.

"Lady Naga…this is the Book of Naga. I do not have the exalted blood within me." Naga smiled.

 _"_ _No, you do not. But you are worthy to bear the power within this tome ever since your defeat of Grima…"_ Naga expression grew somber. _"I sense you will have need my power. Just utter my name, and my strength will be yours…"_ As the scene faded to black, Robin heard one last sentence from Naga. _"Change the fate of the world for the better good, former daughter of Grima…and one of the destined hero of the lost kingdom…"_ Then, Robin was back in the battle once more and saw just as Rinka swung her club down at Lest.

Without hesitation, Robin snatched the tome from the cloak and raised her hand, yelling, "Divine Dragon, Naga! Lend me your infinite strength!" The tome and her hand began to glow. "BOOK OF NAGA!" Robin cried. The ball of energy crashed into Rinkah. The instant the energy met Rinka's body, three purple dragons from the ball of energy, increasing its power. Crying in pain, the female fell to the floor and laid there, motionless. Lest, though surprised, quickly went over to the warrior. Sighing, Lest saw that she was still breathing. Kamui, who saw what happened, was speechless.

"Where did Robin such a powerful tome?" Kamui thought. Just then, Gunter and Jakob came over.

"My Lady, are you alright?!" Jakob asked worriedly. "After defeating the rest of the Hoshido forces, we saw the light and came rushing over." Assuring them that she was alright, Kamui made her way over to Robin and Lest. When she arrived, she saw Lest holding an unconscious Robin in his arms. Kamui then saw that Lest's arms were shaking slightly and he had put his face into her body. Slowly putting her hand on Lest's shoulder, Kamui comforted him.

"She'll be alright. It'll take more than a spell to stop Robin." Lest lifted his head up and Kamui saw tears running down his face. Then, they heard a groan from Robin. Looking down at her, the two saw Robin open her eyes.

"Ugh…Why are you guys so close to me?" Lest and Kamui laughed loudly. As they helped her up, Kamui's siblings stood there in silence, trying to understand what happened.

"That tome…it's nothing I've ever seen before. Then again, I'm no expert in magic." Xander thought. Taking a quick at is siblings, he saw that they were as baffled as he was.

"Where did Robin get such a powerful tome…I've never seen such power…" Leo murmured. His comment worried Xander. If Leo, the one who was best at magic, didn't know what it was, then how did Robin acquire it? And who was this Naga? Out of the corner of his eyes, Xander became slightly scared at the sight of his father. Garon, who had been mostly calm during the fight, was now baring his teeth back in anger. His fist clenched in fury, Xander noted something in his father's eyes. He realized then that it was fear.

"Why does Father seemed so scare of the tome? And how did he get so furious in the first place?" Xander could no longer ponder those questions when the prisoners that were still alive regained their consciousness, including Rinkah who cursing as she clutched her abdomen. A slight burn mark laid where the spell hit her. Kamui stood in front of the defeated fighters, along with Robin and Lest. Kaze groaned.

"…So soon…And we're already at this point…" Kamui looked at the weak Hoshido soldiers.

"…You were strong opponents. Had Robin not helped me, we may have lost that battle. So this is the power of the Hoshido Kingdom…"

"…Kamui. What are you doing? Finish them off." Kamui and saw Garon, the fury and fear gone from him. Kamui was confused at Garon's order.

"Father…? These people can no longer fight." Garon frowned at Kamui.

"What did you say…? I told you to kill them." Kamui gasped as Robin glared Garon. Lest also glared at the king, his hands reaching towards his blades.

"No way…but Father!" Kamui cried. A look of fury came onto Garon's face.

"…How foolish." Raising his hand, Garon aimed a fire spell at one of the Hoshido soldiers. In an instant, the swordsman laid there, dead. Kamui displayed a face of confusion and fear as she saw the dead soldier. Garon sent yet another spell at the Hoshidos, but Kamui quickly blocked it with Ganglari. Kaze looked at Kamui in shock.

"…Eh?" Kamui's siblings stared at her in shock as well.

"Sister…?!" Elise questioned. Xander looked at Kamui, a frown on his face.

"What have you done…?" Xander whispered. Garon glared at Kamui, completely livid.

"Kamui…You bitch…" Robin and Lest immediately drew their weapons. Xander tried to plea with his father.

"Father, please forgive her! Kamui didn't understand…" Garon looked at Xander before turning back to Kamui.

Anger still etched on his face, Garon answered, "Very well…You must kill the soldiers of Hoshido. If things were turned around, they wouldn't hesitate to kill us." Xander tried to convince his father not to kill them.

"Bu…But…"

"Do it!" Garon screamed. Immediately, Xander fell silent, knowing that Garon would not change his mind. Walking over with his glowing purple blade, Xander was stopped by Robin and Lest. Xander shook his head

"Step aside. Otherwise…" Lest spoke up.

"Tell me, is right to do this? To strike someone down when they're weak? Where's the honor in that?" Lest glared at Xander. "Robin and I won't move. Not on our lives."

"Wait." Everyone turned to Kamui. Taking a deep breath, Kamui said, "Lest, Robin. Put away your weapons and please move. I will take care of things here." Lest raised an eyebrow while Robin grimaced. The look in Kamui's eyes showed that she would not back down. Finally relenting, the two stowed away their blades and moved away, allowing to Kamui to move forward in front of Xander. Taking out her blade, Kamui pleaded, "Brother…!" With no hesitation, Xander struck Kamui. Grunting in pain, she swung at her brother who blocked it. Xander once again struck her. Kamui would not back down, no matter how much pain she felt.

Xander, not wanting to his sister anymore, asked, "Kamui…Why won't you kill them? They are our enemies!" Kamui shook her head, her body throbbing with pain.

"Enemy…But why? I don't think so…They are…" Kamui lungs began to hurt and she coughed up blood. Robin and Lest rushed to her side. Quickly, Lest tried to feed her some medicinal herbs, but Kamui refused to eat them. Finally, it became too much to her siblings.

"AH!" Camilla screamed, "Please stop this…Kamui…My dear Kamui…" Elise began to panick and cry.

"Sister…What should we do? What should we do?" Leo sighed heavily.

"Jeez…There's no other choice." Leo said. Casting a spell, he caused a tree to rise where the Hoshidos were. Kaze and Rinka fell to the ground, unmoving. Lest, anger threatening to boil over within him, rushed over to check on the fallen soldiers, but was stopped by Robin. Raising a finger to her lip, she motioned to keep watching. Although unsure where this was going, Lest consented and instead contended with trying to feed Kaumi his herbs. Leo walked up to the king.

"Father. In my weak sister's stead, I have finished the job." Garon looked at his fourth child.

"…Leo is it?" Garon asked. Leo nodded.

"About Kamui…" Leo asked. Garon frowned, the white of his teeth showing.

"…That's enough. Get out, I have already made my decision!" With that, Garon walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing in the now quiet room. After Lest managed to feed some herbs to Kamui, she quickly got up and ran to Leo.

"Leo! You…what did you do?! Even if they were enemies, you killed soldiers who've lost their fighting spirit!"

"Tsh…" Leo said smiling. Kamui glared at him.

"! No way…Leo, you…" Just then, Robin and Lest ran up to them.

"Kamui!" Robin whispered, "Leo didn't kill them. Most likely, that was his weakest spell, am I right?" Leo sighed.

"…You got a good eye. You're right, they've just been knock unconscious." Leo whispered back, making sure no one heard them. Then, Xander walked up.

Turning to Kamui, Xander warned her, "…Kamui…your kindness will get you killed one day." Kamui stared at her older brother.

"Sure…I know that…but still, I have no regrets." Robin nodded.

"Yes…it's better to be kind than cruel. At least, even of you get killed, you've changed someone's life for the better." As she said that, a picture of a woman in green robes and blonde hair in ringlets appeared in her mind, smiling like an angel. Shaking the image out of her head, she heard Xander continue to speak.

"…is that so?" Speaking to the guards, Xander ordered, "I want to investigate the prisoners' belongings. Bring their corpses to my hall." As the Nohrian soldiers went to fulfill their order, Kamui faced Leo.

"So, they…" Leo nodded as the last of the soldiers left the room.

"Like your retainer said, it was a weak spell. Nothing unusual. Killing them would have been one way to go about it…and so would your hopelessness and Camilla's and Elise's sadness." Kamui smiled.

"Thank you, Leo." With that, Kamui leaned in and kissed Leo on the cheek. Leo faced suddenly turned red. Lest snickered, trying to hide his laughter. Robin elbowed him to keep him from laughing out loud. When she was done, Kamui added, "I'm sorry I laughed at your robe."

Leo, his face still red from the kiss, groaned out, "Jeez…! Why did you have to bring that up again?" Elise and Camilla watched from the sideline.

"Leo, nice!" Whispering to Camilla, Elise added, "Leo's SO red from the kiss! Do you think he has a crush on Big Sister?" Camilla sighed.

"For his sake, I hope not. I guess I should apologize too." Camilla turned to the direction that Garon left the room. "But for Father, I don't think that this matter is over…

 **Few Moments Later…**

Out of the palace, in a place with no prying eyes, Xander, Kamui, Robin, and Lest let Kaze and Rinka go. "…We will set you free this time. You can thank my sister Kamui and her kindness, as well as her retainers. You'd best disappear, before the king notices." Immediately after a few seconds of silence and staring at Kamui, Kaze sprinted away and melted in with the shadows. Rinka glared at Kamui and then to Robin.

"No matter what happens, I will remember…" Rinka looked at Kamui first. "Kamui, right." When Kamui nodded, Rinka looked to Robin who was next to her. "Yous is…?"

Robin stared at her. "…Robin. It's Robin."

Nodding, Rinka continued, "Kamui, Robin. The next time we meet, I will make you regret it. Especially you, Robin, for giving me this wound!" Rinkh pointed to the still raw wound from the spell Robin cast earlier. Kamui shook her head.

"No. I hope the next time we meet, if possible, we can become friends." Kamui said. Rinka stared her in confusion.

"Do you understand? I am a soldier for the Hoshido Kingdom. You are the enemy!" Kmaui nodded.

"Yes. As long as Nohr and Hoshido are at war, we are enemies." Kamui smiled. "But, if I can do something about it, I don't want us to fight. I wish this war would hurry and end. Wouldn't peace be great?" The warrior female frowned slightly.

"…You…So the rumors of a Nohrian Princess who knows nothing of the world is true…"Lest examined the wound before reaching into his pouch.

"…Here." Holding out his hand, Lest gave Rinka some bandages and some flower petals. Rinka looked at it in confusion. "Smash these petals into a paste and spread it on your wound. Put some bandages on them and soon, the wound will heal. There won't even be a scare left behind." Lest explained. Rinka blinked at him.

"What is your name?" Rinka asked him. Lest smiled.

"Lest." Rinka nodded before slipping the petals and bandages into her pockets.

"I will remember you as well." Looking to all of them, excluding Xander, Rinkah smiled a little. "We can continue this chat the next time we meet…I'll see you around." Rinka ran in the direction Kaze was headed and eventually disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **So ends the battle...Who is this mysterious Naga Robin sees in her memories?(I'm sure most of you, if not all, know who she is.) How did Robin obtain this mysterious tome? What will happen to the trio with an angry king? Until next time...**

 **Silverbird22: Well yeah. It really important. Trust me, there will be more farming stuff later on.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	8. After the Battle: Love Interest

**Me: Hey Guys! Another new chapter! I'm so sorry it's so short! But I had to do it because this part didn't really fit with the others. Anyways, I hop eyou will enjoy it!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RF4 or the Fire Emblem Series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After letting them go, the group returned back to the castle. As Xander said his goodbyes and walked away, Elise came up to Kamui. "Big Sister!" Elise called out. "Why don't we both go apologize to Father right now? That way, he won't be mad anymore." Kamui smiled at her sister.

"Sure. No time better than now." Kamui turned around to Lest and Robin. "Go back to my room first." As the two tried to protest, Kamui gave them a kind but firm look. "No, I need to do this alone, with the exception of Elise. Plus, I'm sure you're all tired out from the battle. Especially you Robin, who fainted during the battle." Robin sighed as Lest pouted.

"…Fine. You win." Robin said. With that, Kamui and Elise headed to the throne room while Robin and Lest walked to Kamui's room. After a few minutes. Robin stopped suddenly, causing Lest to crash into her back.

"OW! Why did you stop all of the sudden?!" Lest questioned. Robin turned around and Lest saw a worried expression.

"Lest…did Kamui ever tell us where her room was located…?" Robin asked. Then, Lest knew why she was worried and began to feel distressed as well.

"…No…" The duo were lost in the seemingly endless castle.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kamui was walking alongside Elise when she came to a sudden halt. Elise, noticing Kamui's abrupt stop, soon paused walking. "Sister?" Elise asked, "Why did you stop?" A look of horror soon came to Kamui's face.

"…I forgot to tell them where my room was…" Kamui whispered out. Elise soon came to understand what she said.

"…Oh…" An awkward silent soon befell them as they continued to stand there.

 **Back to before…**

Luckily, as soon as Robin and Lest came to the conclusion that they were lost, the duo saw a familiar blonde haired man. "Leo!" Robin and Lest cried out at the same time. Leo, who was reading through a small book, looked up. Sighing, the blonde closed his book as he saw the two make their way over.

"What is it now…?" Leo asked. Robin and Lest looked at each other before the green haired man spoke up.

"Ummmm…Kamui ordered us to wait in her room…but she never told us where it was. We don't even know where she went…" Leo stood there in silence before he pinched his nose and sighed once more.

"…Fine. Since you obviously don't know where you're going and Kamui didn't even tell you…I'll show the way. Follow me." With that, Leo turned the other way and started to walk. Robin and Lest hurried to follow him. An awkward silence fell on them as they continued walking. Trying to break the silence Lest tried to think of a subject to talk about.

After thinking of one, Lest asked Leo, "Hey, Leo? Do you like someone?" Leo suddenly stopped walking. Robin face palmed herself while Lest stared in confusion. Then, beginning to shake, Leo turned around to face Lest. The fake retainer noticed a great red blush blooming on the blonde's cheeks.

"Wh…What do…do you m…mean…?" Leo stuttered out. Sighing, Robin smacked Lest behind his head.

"…Idiot!" Robin scolded, "You don't ask that about a person! Besides, you already know who likes!" Lest thought for a moment. Then, a thought struck him.

"…Kamui? But I thought they were siblings!" Leo, still slightly blushing, scowled.

"We're siblings, but we aren't blood-related. Father brought Kamui to us when she was only five years old." Robin smirked.

"So, that means you like her right?" Leo froze. Robin continued, "After all, you just explained you aren't blood related to her. Also, you never denied my statement about your crush on Kamui." The blonde gripped his hands into tight fists.

"…Damn. Nothing gets past you, huh?" Sighing, Leo explained, "I never knew when I started liking her. When we first met, she had tear stains on her cheeks and needed a good bath. While everyone oohed at her, I didn't. I thought she was nothing but a burden to us. So I left her alone." Leo's eyes began to glaze over as he began to fall into his own little world. "I always thought she was just a baby, something that wasn't even worth attention. But that day, she changed my whole view of her. I was reading in the shade when I heard chirping. Looking around, I saw that Kamui was holding a small baby bird in her hands. I watched in amazement as she carefully bandaged the bird's wing. As soon she was the done, the baby bird could fly again. Kamui giggled as the bird flew and began to run around. After that, I made an effort to bond with her, as a sibling. But as time went on…I fell in love with her. Not as an older sister, but as potential spouse. Since then, I tried to explain my feelings to her, but there was never a good time…" Lest gently put a hand on Leo's shoulder, surprising the blonde.

"I'm sure one day, Kamui will return your feelings…" Lest said as he smiled. Robin nodded and smiled as well. Leo looked at the two, then smiled himself.

"…You two are really interesting. I can almost see why Kamui took you in as her retainers. Almost." Lest laughed nervously as Robin avoided looking at Leo.

"You know, funny story…" Lest was cut off when Xander's voice rang out in the hallway.

"Leo! We need to head to the throne room. It's about Kamui!" His lips put into a thin line, Leo quickly ran to where Xander's voice rang from.

"Come on!" Leo shouted to Robin and Lest. "I'm sure you want to be by Kamui's side if anything happens!" Running as well, the two amnesiacs soon followed Leo with haste.

* * *

 **A small explanation as to how Leo fell in love with Kamui...hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Silverbird22: Naga showed up here because she actually plays a important role in this plot, you'll see. Um...I said who they're going to end up with. It's with each other. Just saying. Although I'm changing a small detail. Aqua isn't going to end up with Lazward *cough, cough* Inigo *cough,cough* Lazward will end up with Orochi. But who Aqua/Azura ends up with...remains to be seen. I'll give you a hint. In my newest fanfiction, I mention that all my stories are all connected to my main story, The Three Worlds and the Heroes. So, I'll let you guess...**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	9. The Endless Valley

**Me: Hey Guys! To make up for that really short chapter, I made this one extra long!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RF4 or the Fire Emblem Series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

When they had arrived, they saw Kamui with Elise, Camilla, and Xander. All of them had a worried and grim expression on them. While Leo hurried to the group, Robin and Lest stayed near the sidelines. Camilla sighed and looked at her sister, worried.

"I'm worried…Are you really going to be fine? It's just you and that servant…" Kamui simply smiled at Camilla's worries.

"Haha…There's no need to be worried, sister. We're just taking a look at some abandoned fortresses. Besides," Kamui nodded her head to Robin and Lest, "…I've got two people experienced in battle already." Leo scoffed at his big sister, but Robin and Lest could clearly see the worry on his face.

"You're pretty carefree. If it's father's important task…with that expression…I don't think you'll return unharmed." Leo warned Kamui. Kamui looked at Leo.

"Leo…" Leo blushed slightly. Elise started to giggled at Leo.

"Stop that…" Elise turned to Kamui. "Leo's just a worrywart. Especially during the moment of departure…Don't say anything unlucky!" Elise smacked Leo upside the head. Lest covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Even Robin giggled quietly. After giving the retainers a dirty look, Leo groaned.

"Urghhh! Elise…you're too optimistic." Leo suddenly looked down at his feet. "I just want to make sure Kamui doesn't get hurt…" he murmured. Smiling, Kamui went and hugged the blonde who blushed furiously. When the two separated, Camilla sighed once more.

"Ah…I feel the same way…" Suddenly the group heard a new voice.

"That's not necessary." Turning to where the voice came from, the siblings, and the retainers, saw a man with a golden mask. Covering one of his eyes, the man was sickly pale, his oily black hair was strewn all over the place. A gold ring laid behind him. The man also wore a red cloak with black and gold armor. Robin glared at the newcomer while Lest displayed a look of disgust. Camilla narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Iago, the tactician, what are you doing here?" Robin frowned.

"Tactician? Where have I-" Suddenly a piercing headache came to her. Clutching her head, Robin saw bits of scenes before. One was a map with small figurines on them. Another was a chessboard with black and white chess pieces. A pile of textbooks with the word "Tactics" was written on them. The last thing Robin saw was herself talking with a blue haired man. Although she couldn't see the man's face, a pang of longing filled her heart. When the visions disappeared, she saw Lest looking at her, worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Lest asked. "If the others had noticed, we would have been in huge trouble." Robin smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just had another vision." Lest raised an eyebrow.

"Another vision? When was the first?" Suddenly remembering that she didn't tell Lest about the first one, Robin quickly filled him in. After she was done, Lest smiled sadly at her. "That's good. You're getting pieces of your memories back. It's just a shame I haven't." Suddenly, Robin hugged Lest. "Wha…What are you doing Robin!" Lest whispered, his cheeks glowing red. Robin looked up to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want you to feel sad just because you haven't had visions like me. Remember, just like you said, we'll get through this, together." Just as she said that, Robin realized she was near his face. Blushing, Robin wanted to move away, but she couldn't. Lest's amethyst colored eyes attracted her, and before she realized it, the two's faces had gotten closer. Even closer and their lips would be touching. Both their eyes were glued onto each other, unwavering. Slowly, they sought to close their distance. Suddenly, a gruff voice snapped them back to reality.

"…Then I look forward to your results, Kamui." Realizing how close they were, Robin and Lest jumped apart, both blushing madly. The tow turned around to see that it was King Garon who had said that. Still remembering today's events, the two retainers looked at the man with anger. Kamui turned to face Garon.

"…Father?" Kamui asked. The elderly man waved his hand to the man next to him.

"This man will take the lead." The man the king presented was bald and pale. His armor was black, showing the huge muscles and scars that he had. Immediately after seeing him, Robin and Lest put their guard up. The man had a scary appearance on him, and both could sense the blood lust oozing out. Robin, taking it a step further, deduced that the man, now a warrior, was once a murder. The man remained silence, examining his surroundings. Then, his gaze fell upon Robin. Still staring at her, the man gave her a crooked grin and a lustful look. Shivering, Robin made a mental note to stay away from him. Soon, the man's gaze turned away, but it did not go unnoticed. Besides Robin, Lest had seen the way the man had looked at her. Seething a little, Lest made a vow to himself that if the man did anything to Robin, the green haired man would personally send him to hell. Garon continued with his introduction. "This man's name is Ganz. Take note, he is the kingdom's strongest. He'll help you on your task ahead." Kamui, unaware of the looks Ganz had sent to Robin, smiled at her father.

"Thank you Father!" Kamui said. Xander looked worriedly at his sister.

Walking over to her, Xander whispered to Kamui, "Kamui…that man, Ganz…Watch out for him…" Kamui looked confusedly at her brother.

"Eh? What do you mean…?" Kamui asked/whispered back. A grim expression appeared on Xander's face.

"That man's past…He's a criminal who's pillaged and murdered. Not only that, but rumors had it that whenever he finds a nice woman, she disappears. Days later, the woman's body is found, killed. You can guess what happened…" Shivering, Kamui immediately thought about Robin and her safety. Xander continued. "Though Father has taken him in as a soldier, I think it may have been a poor decision." Kamui remained silent. Soon afterwards, Kamui, her retainers and servants set off on their task with Ganz. Kamui informed Robin and Lest about what they were doing since the two were not there when the task was issued. During the journey, Robin always felt bloodlust. Whenever she turned around, it would disappear. Knowing that the feeling was probably from Ganz, Robin rode her horse near Lest's. Lest, knowing her reasons, would watch her back. After a while, the group arrived at their destination. Getting off their horses, they arrived at an unstable bridge above a deep valley. Looking down, Robin and Lest couldn't see the end of it. Without even speaking, both agreed that they shouldn't be near the edge. Kamui looked around the area.

"Where is this…?" She asked Gunter, her teacher and friend. Gunter scanned the area before returning his attention back to the princess.

"Milady…this is the Endless Valley. A canyon that separates the Hoshido and the Nohr." Gunter answered. Kamui took a look down the bridge they were on and gulped.

"We're so high up!" Kamui commented. "I can't even see the bottom…" The knight nodded.

"Yes. The darkness continues forever. The people that fall never return." Kamui shuddered slightly. Robin and Lest had heard their conversation. Suddenly, Lest clutched his head. He saw himself near on a field of green next to a dark valley. As his other self examined the valley, Lest saw a cloaked woman next to him. Though he couldn't see her face, Lest realized it was Robin. Her cloak bore the same pattern that the white haired woman had. Suddenly, an unseen force pushed the both of them in the valley. Through the screaming, he heard two people cry out their names-a male and female.

"ROBIN!"

"LEST!" The last thing the green haired man saw of the vision was himself and Robin disappearing into the valley's abyss.

"Lest…Are you okay…?" Panting, the man looked up to see Robin. The female looked worriedly at him.

Clutching her, Lest whispered, "I got a piece of my memory back. You aren't going to believe it…" Quietly, the male explained what he saw to her, away from the other. Although Kamui noticed, she left them be, deciding to ask them later. When the Lest finished, Robin stared at him, wide-eyed.

"…No way…Are you saying that we may have known each other before we lost our memories?" Lest nodded.

"Yes…I think that's why we remembered each other's name when we woke up…but that doesn't explain the two voices at the end that screamed our names…" Robin sighed.

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Suddenly, they heard shouting.

"Hold it! The Nohr soldiers really did come!" Grabbing their weapons, Robin and Lest turned to see a Hoshido soldier near Kamui and her allies.

Sprinting towards them, the two could hear Kamui yell, "Turn back now!" Suddenly, Ganz ran to the Hoshido soldier and brought down his club.

"Arghhhh!" The soldier screamed as he fell down, dead. Ganz stood there, laughing loudly and holding his now bloodied axe. From a distance, Lest could hear the leader of the Hoshido yelling commands to the troops to prepare for battle.

"Damn!" Lest thought. Robin grimaced.

"I knew it! That man is too violent!" Robin whispered to Lest. When the two reached to Kamui, they saw that she was furious beyond belief.

"Stop it Ganz!" Kamui ordered the soldier. Ganz stood there, silent. Putting her hands into tight fists, Kamui continued yelling, "Why did you kill that Hoshido soldier on your own?! If we had talked, we could have made an agreement! We should have pulled back for now!...Why?" Ganz laughed at loud.

Smirking, the warrior answered, "Hahaha…The weak princess…What weakness, you're probably going to die right here…" Kamui frowned as she reached for her sword.

"What did you say…?!" Suddenly, Gunter yelled to them.

"Urghh…It's too late! Kamui, prepare for battle!" Immediately, the enemy pounced on them. Slashing her sword, Kamui gritted her teeth.

"I'll deal with him later…Right now, I have to fight!" Cutting down a foot soldier, Kamui saw Robin fight her way over to the princess with Lest at the tactician's heels.

"Kamui!" Robin cried out. "There's too many soldiers at the end of the bridge! We need to find another way over there. Snarling, the princess stabbed an archer in the chest. Looking around, Kamui sensed a powerful presence near the edge of the cliff. Running over to it, she was filled with power.

"This is…!" Using her strength, Kamui summoned a sturdy stone bridge that lead directly to the fortress the leader was at. Grinning at successfully using the Dragon Vein, Kamui shouted to Robin.

"Robin! I made another way across!" The tactician quickly ran over while Lest slashed at anyone who came near her. When they got there, Robin's eyes lit up.

"Perfect! With this, the plan will work." Turning to Kamui Robin explained, "Kamui, leave the three of them there to deal with the troops. If we can get rid of the leader, they should fall back." With a nod, the princess followed through with what she said.

"Gunter! Jakob! Ganz! Stay there and fight with the troops! Robin and Lest will follow me to the leader!" While Gunter and Jakob nodded, Ganz scowled and tried to follow them, only to be blocked by the knight.

"Lady Kamui has given us an order. You will stay here and fight." Snarling, the warrior glared at Gunter before contending with a swordsman. Kamui, Robin, and Lest had arrived near the fortress and were confronted by the leader who was a ninja. The ninja threw shurikens at Kamui, but Lest quickly knocked them away. With speed, Kamui stabbed the ninja, ending his life. Robin quickly went to the fortress and seized it. Soon, afterwards, the Hoshido troops fell back, like Robin predicted. Gunter and Jakob met up with the others, but Ganz was nowhere to be seen. Kamui sighed and looked to her companions.

"…With this, Father's task is complete…" Suddenly, three people came forth. Two were the generic Hoshido swordsmen. The one in the middle was a ninja with red hair. Though he resembled Kaze, the other ninja they had fought, this man had a scar over his right eye. He also had a black mask resembling a bird's beak and a blue scarf. His outfit was similar to Kaze's as well. The red haired man glared at Kamui.

"You…So you're the Nohr general…" The white haired princess stared at the ninja in shock. He continued, "I am Saizou…A ninja of Hoshido. I will take your life." Then, Saizou dashed at an alarming speed towards Kamui, a blade in his hand.

"Argghhhh! This is bad!" The others reached their weapons, but the ninja was already upon her.

"You're mine!" Saizou yelled. Robin and Lest yelled.

"KAMUI!" Kamui raised her arms to defend herself from the attack, but it never came when a voice spoke out.

"…I can't allow that." Suddenly, Kamui heard the clink of metal. Opening one of her eyes, she saw a familiar blonde man on his steed blocking Saizou's blade a sword. Grimacing, Saizou jumped away.

"!? You…" the ninja murmured. Kamui looked happily at the blonde man.

"Xander!" Kamui's brother smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kamui." Soon afterwards, three more people came with their own steed. Leo was on his horse, a tome in his hand. Elise was also on her own horse, but had nothing besides a healing staff. Camilla was the only one on a wyvern, its wings flapping in the air. Leo smiled warmly at Kamui.

"You held out well, Kamui." Leon congratulated. Camilla worriedly looked at her sister.

"Are you alright? Kamui…I was so worried about you…" Elise pouted a little.

"If Kamui was dead, I would be too. Robin and Lest too! They're my best friends!" Robin and Lest smiled at the girl while Kamui started to tear up a little.

"Everyone…" Suddenly, Camilla cried out.

"Ahh…! Kamui, you're hurt! How cruel…" Kamui looked down to see a cut on her arm. As Jakob quickly went to heal it with his staff, Kamui returned her gaze back to Camilla.

"It's nothing serious…" Camilla smiled a little.

"Don't worry…I'm just teasing you…Just you watch Kamui…Your sister will kill everyone who did this to you!" With surprising speed, Camilla went up to the two Hoshido soldiers and killed them. Lest shivered slightly in fear while Robin suddenly recalled a young female archer yelling "Blood and Thunder!" that matched the ferocity that Camilla displayed. Kamui looked at her sister, surprised. Elise giggled at the sight of Kamui.

"Ah, yes. You've never seen her like this, have you?" Elise pointed her head towards Camilla. "When sister is on the battlefield…She's soooooo cool!" Saizou, seeing himself now alone, tched. Suddenly, another ninja appeared. This ninja, a female, had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, part of her bangs covering her eye. She wore similar clothing to Saizou, but the colors were slightly brighter.

The female asked Saizou, "I have arrived. Saizou, what is the situation?" Saizou grimaced.

"Failed…Our opponents are too strong." The red headed ninja answered. Upon noticing that the enemy was distracted, Saizou asked quickly, "Kagerou, are you the only one?" The ninja known as Kagerou shook her head.

"No. Master Ryoma and his squad are almost here." Saizou chuckled.

"Oh, Master Ryouma…In that case, victory is ours…" Xander, however, had overheard them.

Turning to Leo, Xander said to him, "Enemy reinforcement…W should head back then." Leo nodded.

"I agree…What will you do Kamui?" Kamui opened her mouth to speak when Xander interrupted her.

"You've completed your objective. It's pointless to continue fighting. Kamui, you, Gunter, and your retainers head back first. We will be behind you." Kamui nodded.

"Understood." Quickly, the group headed back to the castle. On the bridge, Kamui noticed Jakob missing.

She asked, "Jakob?"

Gunter, having heard her question, answered "It's fine. He's right behind us. But there is more pressing matters. We have to make sure we cross this bridge safely." Just as he said, Gaz appeared before them. While Kamui and Gunter looked at him in confusion, Robin frowned, clutching her sword. Lest snarled while he ready his blades.

Ganz said, "You have no reason to go back…"

"…Ganz?" Kamui asked. Gunter frowned at the man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ganz smirked.

"It means this…Gunter!" Suddenly, Ganz struck the knight, until Gunter fell through the bridge.

"GUNTER!" Kamui screamed as her mentor disappeared into the abyss. Suddenly, Ganz grabbed Robin and jumped away.

"AHHHH! LET ME GO!" Robin screamed as Ganz laughed.

"Once I finish things off here, I think I'll go enjoy this little prize that I got." Rage rising inside of him, Lest vanished into thin air. Suddenly, he materialized in front of Ganz. Grabbing Robin, Lest stabbed Ganz with his sword. Clutching his side, the warrior stumbled back. As Lest clutched Robin, the tactician noticed something glowing underneath his coat. Then, out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Kamui raise her hand in grief and rage and saw it transformed into a claw.

"Gunter was a friend! You tried to steal Robin! Ganz, I won't forgive you!" Ganz stared in fear.

"What…?! What is that thing?!" Charging at Ganz, Kamui's head and arms switched back and forth between normal and dragon-like appendages. Ganz groaned. "Impossible…you're…" Kamui snarled.

"I won't forgive…Why?! Why did you kill an ally? Why are you coming after us?! Answer…NOW!" Lest, glowing with rage, pointed his sword at the warrior while clutching Robin.

"I want to know as well…Now, START TALKING!" Ganz cried out in fear.

"I…I was ordered to…by King Garon..." Kamui was shocked. Lest hissed while Robin shook her head.

"I knew it! That man is evil!" Lest thought. Robin had thought the same as well. Kamui looked heartbroken.

"What did you say…?! Father…?" Suddenly Ganz ran away. "Wait Ganz!" Then, purple smoke came out of Kamui's sword. It started to fly up, bringing the princess as well. The sword plunged into the valley. "UWWWWAAAHHHH!" Kamui screamed as she disappeared into the darkness. "KAMUI!" Robin and Lest shouted. Suddenly, the part of the bridge underneath them gave away, and the pair fell into the pit, screaming. As they fell, the duo saw Kamui falling as well. Holding onto each other, they made their way over to Kamui and grabbed onto her. Kamui cried as she held Robin and Lest. Trying to soothe the princess, Robin noticed something glowing headed their way and widened her eyes in shock. Coming towards them was Lilith. As she got closer, the blue haired girl put her hands together.

Lilith yelled, "My ancestors, my gods, my blood… Star Dragon Morou…My power!" Lilith began to glow brightly. When the light faded, in her place was a small blue dragon wearing Lilth's white bonnet and holding a golden ball. Then, the little dragon sped up and caught the three of them and flew them up from the valley. Floating, Kamui stared at the dragon.

"Li…Lilith…You're…" Kamui stuttered out.

"…A dragon…" Lest finished for her. Lilith smiled.

 _"_ _Master Kamui…I always thought a time like this would come…I am not human… I am a dragon sent to protect Master Kamui…But I was originally sent to protect Lady Robin and Sir Lest…"_ Robin frowned.

"Protect…us…?" Lilith nodded.

 _"_ _Yes…although I cannot say who sent me, I was charged to protect you two…But, I would not have been welcomed…I was hurt…so I hid my ugly monstrous self in that stable…But, Master Kamui was kind and looked after me…From that point on, I decided to spend my life working for Master Kamui…and waited for Lady robin and Sir Lest to come…"_ Kamui looked to the dragon.

"…Lilith…" Robin and Lest hugged the dragon closer.

 _"…_ _But those times are over…I have used up the rest of my power, I can't turn back into a person…But it's okay…I got talk to you like this…So, Master Kamui…Please, live on…and…"_ Suddenly, lighting struck Lilith. A sudden wind started to pull them in.

"Lilith! This is dangerous! You can still make it out yourself!" Kamui yelled. Then, Lest spoke up.

"Kamui's right! Don't lose your life for us!

Shaking her head, Lilith whispered, _"Divine Dragon…I'm returning to you…"_ A portal beneath them opened up and the dragon dove right into it. The light was bright, causing the three people to close their eyes. When they reopened them, they were in a land filled with bright light. Cherry blossom tress decorated the green field, and Japanese inspired walls surrounded the area.

Kamui asked Lilith, "Ummm….Where is this?" Lilith smiled.

 _"_ _The continent that Master Kamui, Lady Robin, and Sir Lest will live in-The Star World."_ Robin and Lest looked around in awe while Kamui looked at Lilith in confusion.

"Star World…You brought us here with you?" Lilith smiled as she nodded.

 _"_ _Yep. This land has the protection of the Astral Dragons, also known as the Divine Dragons. So we can talk here."_ As Kamui walked away to examine the area, Robin frowned slightly at the dragon.

"…You said this land was protected by the Divine Dragon. Right? Is the Divine Dragon happen to be called…Naga?" A surprised look appeared on Lilith's face. Soon, though, the dragon closed her eyes and smiled.

 _"…_ _So, you know Lady Naga? I presume that you found that name through your lost memories?"_ Robin gasped.

"You know of my past?!" Lilith shook her head.

 _"_ _No, sadly I do not. But the name you spoke of, Naga, was one of the Divine Dragons that sent me to protect you two…"_ Lest spoke up.

"One of the two…?" The dragon nodded once more.

 _"_ _Yes. This land, protected not by one, but two Divine Dragons. They are also the ones that summoned me to guide the two of you…Though one of them, Ventuswill, refers to herself as a 'Native Dragon'."_ Suddenly, a sharp headache came to Lest. As he clutched his head, he saw an image of a great green dragon with grey horns. Its wings were colored in shades of red and blue. Gold colored spines line its back, parallel to the beige skin in the front. A kind and gentle look was visible in the dragon's eyes. The image faded away and Lest was left panting and sweating, holding on to Robin.

"Ventuswill…Venti…" Lest whispered. Robin pursed her lips together and turned to face Lilith.

"So, we've been sent to this world by two Divine Dragons, Naga and Ventuswill. But why? Why force us to come here? Why make us lose our memories. Why-" Lilith cut Robin off.

 _"_ _Though I was charged to protect you two, I have no knowledge of why you were sent here, nor why your memories have been lost."_ The dragon answered. Robin sighed as Lest put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well on the bright side, we now know that we have some connection to these 'Divine Dragons'. I based on what I saw in my memories, Venti, or Ventuswill, was familiar with me. What about you Robin?" Robin grimaced.

"Not much that I can remember. I already told you that she gave me this tome, but that's pretty much it. But what she said….about me being the former daughter of Grima…I wonder what that means…" The tactician whispered. Just then, Kaumi had returned from looking around.

 _"_ _Now that Kamui is back…"_ Lilith said, _"Why don't you three get some rest? There has already been three rooms prepared for you. It is in the giant tree, a little distance away."_ Kamui nodded smiling.

"That sounds great about now. I think everyone could get some shut eye. With that, the three departed to get a good night sleep. But for one person, their inner demons will return.

* * *

 **Another secret has emerged. What is Lilith's connection to Naga and Ventuswill? Why is Kamui, Lest, and Robin being targeted? Who is this person that will be plagued with their own demons? Only time will tell...**

* * *

 **Silverbird22: Obviously, I won't use those name for their children. However, that is because I already used those names. You know, because they are already married to someone else. (Please don't hate me...) Believe it or not, Hydra does have a connection to Naga, but not in a romantic way.**

 **Art: I would appreciate it if someone could draw a cover art for this. It's not necessary though.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R**


	10. Nightmares and Confessions

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I'm SO sorry for not updating before, but homework got to me. Anyways, I hope this story is to your liking.**

 **Discalimer: I do not own RF4 or any of the Fire Emblem Series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Darkness was all Robin could see. She tried to walk forward, but was blocked by some invisible wall. As the tactician stepped back, she felt the wall once more. Feeling around, Robin found herself in a box. Holding back her desire to scream, Robin tried to find a logical solution. Suddenly, the albino found herself in a new landscape- a dark and dime lit hallway. In the hall, a fight was happening. In the battle were three people. One of them, who gave the appearance of a villain, with pulled back black hair, red eyes, and strange clothing, sent dark explosion at his two opponents. Though Robin could not see his face, she was surprised to see that it was the very same man she was recently saw in her memories. Looking at his left shoulder, a strange tear shaped birthmark was on it. As the man swung his sword at the dark mage, Robin could see the same shape of the mark as a hole in the sword. Suddenly, a blast of thunder came from behind the mage who dodged it with ease. When Robin saw who it was, she gasped. The person was no other than herself, glaring at the dark skinned sorcerer. Suddenly, the man sent of electricity at the blue haired man, paralyzing him. As the magic user used a spell to finish the paralyzed man, Robin deflected with her thunder magic. The sorcerer looked at her, annoyed. When the spell wore of, the blue haired man retreated back to the other Robin's side. "This it Robin!" the swordsman yelled, "Our final battle! You're one of us now Robin and "destiny" will change that. Now let's kill this bastard and finish this!" With that, the two of them charged head on. After some minutes, the mage fell down, turning to dust. As the swordsman turned to Robin, the sorcerer lifted his dissolving head, red eyes glowing.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!" A ball of purple energy was sent forward as he fell back down. Unable to use her magic fast enough, the other Robin pushed the blue haired man out of the way, taking the blow. Robin, who was watching everything unfold, felt uneasiness in her heart. As the man with the tear shaped mark picked up the other tactician, Robin noticed that the fallen woman's eyes change colors. Robin began to pound on the invisible walls, yelling at him to get away. Of course, the man did not hear her. Suddenly, the other Robin stabbed the man with a thunderbolt. As he stumbled away, both Robins looked at him in horror. Then, the swordsman fell to the ground and an ominous laughter filled the room. The room became dark and only the two Robins were left. The other Robin turned to look at her with red eyes and smirk. Walking closer to her, Robin began terrified and frantically banged on the walls, screaming. Laughing, the other Robin looked her square in the eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR FATE!"_** The clone laughed. Robin screamed at the red eyed clone.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Laughing even louder, the woman disappeared and was instead replaced a giant dragon with six glowing red eyes and horns, its mouth filled with fangs.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU KNOW IT IN YOUR HEART WHO I AM! I AM YOU! WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME! THE FELL DRAGON, GRIMA!"_** The dragon roared. **_"EVERYWHERE YOU GO, DESTRUCTION AND DEATH WILL FOLLOW!"_** Unable to take it anymore, Robin screamed and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"N…NO! NO I'M NOT!" Suddenly a voice called out to her.

 _"_ _Robin!"_ Tears streaming down her face she gasped.

"W…Who…?" The voiced continued yelling.

 _"_ _Robin! Wake up!"_ Robin opened her eyes and saw to very worried looking down at her.

"Robin…Are you okay?" Lest asked. The tactician looked around. It was still nighttime, the only source of light outside was the small glittering stars. Feeling her cheeks wet, Robin rubbed them and saw tears. Laughing softly, Robin got up and looked at Lest and Kamui.

"Haha…I'm fine. It's nothing really. Just a bad dream…" Kamui looked worriedly at her while Lest narrowed his eyes. Grabbing her, Lest brought Robin into a tight hug, much to the tactician's surprise. Blushing, Robin gasped, "Ehhh?! Lest?! What are you…" The green haired man tightened his grip.

"…You're lying. You were yelling and sobbing in your sleep. It's definitely a bad dream, but it was horrible, wasn't it?" Suddenly the façade Robin had put one fell down, and she began to cry once more.

"…OH LEST!" Sobbing into his shoulders, Robin tried to explain what happened. "There was t…this battle and…and I was there, watching it. I saw three people, in…including me. The two that were fighting together defeated the villain, but…but then something happened. The woman…WHO WAS ME…killed the man that was fighting with her. Then…then she turned to me and turned into this dragon and…and said that we were the one and the same. She…she said that we were the Fell D…Dragon Grima! I…I don't even…I'm so…scared…I…WAHHH!" Robin fell back into frantic sobs. Lest patted her back as Kamui put a small blanket on her. By now, Lest's shoulder were wet, but the man didn't care. All he wanted was to relieve Robin from the suffering she had right now.

"Shhhh…It's all right. Let it out. There's nothing here that will hurt you." Lest turned to Kamui and whispered, "Psst…See if you can find some warm milk. That always helps…" Nodding, Kamui ran off to find Lilith as Lest stayed with Robin. After a couple moments, Robin became quiet. Clutching Lest tighter, the tactician whispered to him.

"Why…Why would you help me…? Besides knowing each other's name, what other possible reason would stay here and comfort me? And don't say that's it's because we're in the same situation." Lest separated himself from Robin and looked her in the eyes.

"You right…Apart from our similar situations, there should be no other reasons. Yet, here I am. Do you want to know?" Sniffling, Robin nodded. Lest leaned in closer and whispered in her ears, "Because, I've come to adore you…" Pulling back, Robin blushed madly.

"W…What?" Robin stuttered. Lest smiled.

"I love you, Robin. I realized that I fallen for you when we first met. I know it's sudden, but I'm serious. You're gentle, smart, compassionate, and caring. And I have a feeling that my love for you extends to our forgotten memories as well…" Robin frowned slightly.

"How would you know…?" Lest shrugged.

"I'm not sure…but when we first met, I felt an attraction for you. At first, I thought it was because of how our situations were so alike, but it kept on growing. That was when I realized that it was more than infatuation…" Robin remained silent. The tactician herself had feelings for him as well, but she just couldn't say them.

"Why...Why can't I say that I have feelings for him as well…Why? Whenever I think of it, my heart hurts for some reason." After a while, Lest sighed.

"You don't have to reply to it right now, take your time. But promise me one thing." Lest looked pleading at Robin. "Will you take it consideration?" Robin nodded slightly. Soon after she agreed, Kamui came in with a bottle of pink liquid. Looking at them, the princess frowned.

"Did I miss something?" Lest and Robin, both blushing slightly, quickly shook their heads. Kamui skeptically looked at them before sighing. "Anyways…I asked Lilith. Though there isn't any milk around here, she did give me this concoction. It'll help with the nightmares. Thanking her, Robin drank the content of the bottle. It was sweet, and vaguely tasted like strawberries. After finishing it, Robin felt sleepy. Yawning, she fell back to sleep on her bed. Smiling, Kamui and Lest quietly went out of the room. Saying goodnight to Kamui, Lest returned to his room. When he got there, he shut the door and slid to the floor. A blush began to form on his cheeks.

"I can't believe I confessed to her!" Lest thought. "At least, that's off my chest now…" The man looked out of his window to see a crescent moon. "Will she return my feelings..?" Lest had never originally wanted to confess. Yes, he had feelings for her, but there was something else in his heart as well. Guilt whenever Lest thought about Robin. Fear for loving her, and he had no idea what it all meant. Sighing again, Lest decided to go back to bed when he noticed something glowing. Looking down, he saw that beneath his cloths was a blue glow. Digging in, Lest pulled out a blue stone on a rope. He looked curiously at it. "What is this? I don't remember…Ugh!" Clutching his head, Lest saw a memory of a young woman. The woman was very similar to him. Her hair, the same shade as his, was put into two ponytails with white ribbons. She had combat armor and white boots, with a belt and a sword at her side. A small silver crown with gemstones and a golden necklace adorned her. The woman looked at him.

 _Don't forget the rune sphere…It protected the Ventuswill, a Native dragon, from dying. Now, it will help you on your journey…Keep it safe…you will need it…"_ The memory disappeared and Lest sat there, confused.

"Rune sphere…It must be important…but why…?"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Lilith was sleeping in her citadel when a presence awoke her. Quickly becoming alert, she scanned the area but saw no one. Suddenly, a young woman materialized before her. Lilith bowed to the newcomer.

 _"_ _My Lady…I didn't realize you were coming…"_ The woman smiled.

 _"_ _It is alright, Lilith, raised your head."_ Lilith put her head up and noticed someone missing. The woman knew what the dragon was going to ask. " _Ventuswill could not come…but she sends her regards."_ Nodding, Lilith frowned.

 _"_ _Has something gone wrong, my Lady…?"_ The woman grimaced.

 _"_ _Hydra is stirring. He will awaken soon. Which is why I came here. With Robin and Lest's memories gone, they are vulnerable to his tactics. I believe he is the cause of their amnesia."_ Lilith floated nervously.

 _"_ _What can we do…?"_ The woman sighed.

 _"_ _There is not much. But there is one thing. I had my daughter bring it to me…"_ Opening her hands wide, it suddenly glowed and in its place was a small shield with five different colored gemstones. Lilith's eyes widened.

 _"_ _Is this…?"_ The glowing woman nodded.

 _"_ _Yes...the Fire Emblem of my world…It was not easy for Tiki, but she managed. With this and the Dragon Sphere, Yato can unlock its true potential and become the Fire Emblem here to save this world… But, you must give this to Robin without letting Hydra knowing where it came from. I believe once Kamui receives Yato would be appropriate…"_ The dragon nodded.

 _"_ _I will…Lady Naga."_ Lilith said. Naga nodded before disappearing, leaving behind the Fire Emblem.

* * *

 **These nightmares...what do they mean to Robin? What will happen to Robin and Lest now that the man has confessed his love to her? And what does the Fire Emblem have to do with them? Until Net Time...**

* * *

 **Me: Again, I want to apologize for the late update. Because of this, I will reveal something in my later story. I plan to have a character form one of my stories to come here. I won't say who, but if you check my notes in my other story, The Three Worlds and the Heroes, you can figure out who it is.**

 **Silverbird22: That's be great if you could draw. I'm open to artwork as of right now.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	11. In a Dream

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter is up! I'M REALLY SORRY! I haven't updated this story in forever because of school! I hope this chapter makes it up for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem Series or RF 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Ahhh! That hit the spot! Nothing like a good night's sleep!" Lest groaned as he stretched his arms. Robin sighed as Kamui giggled. After going back to sleep, Robin had no more nightmare, and she was thankful for that. What was bothering her now was Lest.

"How in Naga's name am I supposed to answer him?" Robin thought to herself. "I need to honestly tell him…but how can I do that when I can't do that when my own feelings are messed up?" Inside Robin's heart was a flurry of emotions. Her feelings for Lest were real, Robin knew that much. She truly loved him. But, she couldn't tell him. Every time Robin tried to, she felt guilt, fear, and all the negative emotion a person could ever feel. So she stayed silent. "I'll figure this out later. Right now, I have to focus…" Just then Lilith appeared.

 _"_ _Master Kamui. Lady Robin. Sir Lest. How are you feeling?"_ Kamui spoke up.

"Great actually. We are all." Lilith turned to Robin.

 _Are you feeling alright, Lady Robin? Kamui had asked me for something, but she never did say what it was for._ Robin smiled.

"Yes, I'm alright. You don't have to worry." With a nod, Lilith faced all three of them again.

 _"_ _That is good to hear. Would you like to return to your world?"_ The dragon asked. Nodding to each other, the three were prepared to go back. Kamui answered for them.

"Yes…We're ready to go back. I'm especially worried for the others." Lilith's face became serious.

 _"_ _Very well. I will open the door to the Endless Valley. But know that it is at the border of the Hoshido Kingdom. You may very well encounter some Hoshido troops there."_ Though they did not voice it out, all three of them understood. This time, Lest spoke up to answer for them.

"Don't worry. We're more than ready for them." Lilith smiled.

 _"_ _Ok…I'm opening the doors."_ Suddenly, all three people began to glow brightly, causing them to shut their eyes. When the light faded and they could open their eyes once more, the trio saw themselves at the valley. The three decided to separate to look for any troops. Kamui looked around, a frown appearing on her face.

"…Xander and them, I don't see them…" Though no one heard or saw anything, a person was hidden behind a boulder.

"…Nohr soldiers?" The voice whispered to herself. When Kamui neared the boulder, the person swung at her, knocking the princess cold. Robin, who was near the incident, turned around to see Kamui on the ground.

"Huh?! Kamui! What's-" The hidden assailant brought her club down behind Robin, causing the tactician to black out. Lest, who had heard the cries of Robin, came running to the incident. When he saw who it was, he gasped in surprise.

"Huh?! It's you!"

 ** _In Kamui's dreams…_**

"Where am I…?" Kamui whispered. Her voice echoed in vast, black void. The princess walked around, hoping for some way to escape the vast space, but that where she went, it would simply expand itself. Shivering, Kamui wondered when it got so cold. Suddenly, the princess could see a small glimmer of light out of the corners of her eyes. Rubbing her hands to keep them warm, Kamui walked to the source of the light and saw that it was a partially opened door. She should have been on guard against this, but the warmth from within and her curiosity got the best of the Nohrian royal. She reached out and opened the large oak door. Slowly, the door opened, creaking slightly as it did. The light, now brighter, forced Kamui to squint her eyes as she went in. When the light faded, Kamui opened her eyes to see herself in someone's room. Large, heavy banded books laid in the table and on the floor. The ground was littered with bits of wax and crumbled up papers. The warmth within the room heated Kamui and she sighed happily. As she looked around, Kamui saw a man with dark blue hair on a small chair, crying softly as he held something in his gloved hands. As she walked closer to him, the princess noticed a strange tear shaped birthmark on his right shoulder. At the man side was a sheathed sword, glowing in the candle's light. Tears streaming down his face, the man opened his hands to reveal a small ring with an insignia. The mark on the jewelry was the same as the man's birthmark. Suddenly from behind Kamui, someone knocked on the door. Panicking, the female looked around to hide. Seeing a large bookshelf, Kamui quietly hid behind just as the door opened. Peeking from behind, the princess could see three people enter the room. Two of them had the same shade of blue hair while the third had blonde in two pigtails. The two people with the blue hair, a young man and a woman, also had the tear shaped birth mark, but in their eyes. The woman had hers on the left eye while the man had his on the right. The woman wore an armored blue outfit with a golden tiara. At her side was a sword, similar to the other man's, sheathed as well. A look of grief filled her face as she watched the man in the chair cry. The young man next to her wore a cloak similar to Robin's. The man was holding a tome and had a silver sword at his side. His face was filled with sorrow as he saw the ring in the man's hand. The woman with blonde hair had a small white lace bonnet on her head that matched her yellow dress. Her blue eyes had tears in them, streaming down her face. When they had come in, the sobbing man paid no attention. After a while, the blonde haired woman began to shout.

"Chrom! Snap out of it! Please! Emm, I, all your friends can't bear to see you like this anymore! Especially your own children!" The two blue haired next to the shouting woman ran to Chrom.

"Father! Please! Mother wouldn't want to see you sad!" The blue hair man next to her nodded.

"Lucina and Aunt Lissa are right! Remember what Tiki said? Mom could still be alive!" he reasoned. The child must have said something wrong because Chrom snapped his head up. His eyes, instead of just grief, was now filled with rage as well.

"What proof does Tiki have, Morgan?! What proof does that manakete have that she's still alive?!" Lissa, Lucina, and Morgan all gasped in shock as Chrom realized what he said. "No…I didn't mean it like that…"

"It is alright. I know of the grief and pain you are going through…" A voice ranged out behind them. Lissa jumped back in surprise as a young woman with bright green hair stepped in. Her luscious green hair was held in place with red ribbons that matched her ruby colored dress. A beige cloak covered her shoulder and matched with her similar colored boots. All five people, including Kamui, was entranced by her. Snapping back into reality. Chrom got off the chair he was sitting on and bowed his head to the newcomer.

"Lady Tiki…I mean no disrespect…It's just that, after searching for her everywhere, my wife's whereabouts are still unknown…I just got her back recently as well…" Chrom's voiced started to crack as he held back a sob. Lissa ran to him as Morgan and Lucina hugged their father. Tiki looked at him sadly. Suddenly, her eyes darted around the room before landing on the bookshelf Kamui was hiding behind. Beginning to panic, she was shocked to see the manakete smile at her slightly before returning to her somber expression.

"Although there is not much, I do have one thing that may give you hope…" Tiki spoke to them. The group looked at her, their eyes filled with anticipation.

"What did you find, Lady Tiki?" Lucina inquired. Tiki sighed before she spoke.

"After you gave me the Fire Emblem, my mother, Naga told this to me as I gifted her the ancient relic. She told me that she was still alive, along with the other man…My mother also told me that Owain, Inigo, and Severa are alive as well." The all gasped.

"W…W…Wait." Lissa stuttered out. "Are you saying, not only is my brother's wife is alive, but the other person that fell with her? And the kids?" When Tiki nodded, Lissa squealed. "Oh my…Forte's going to be so happy! In fact, all his friends are going to be happy! Especially his own daughter! And not to mention Inigo's and Severa's parents! Wait…I have to go tell Libra!" As Lissa ran out the door, Kamui began to ponder at what she said.

"These people never said their names…but why do I get the feeling I know them…?" As Lucina smiled, she suddenly sensed something and frowned. Putting her hand near the sheathed sword, she glared at the bookshelf.

"Who's behind there?!" Kamui heart froze. Before she could think of anything, the ground beneath her gave way and Kamui fell down screaming. When she opened her eyes again, Kamui noticed that the study room and all the people were gone. Groaning, the royal got up only to feel pain on the back of her head. Rubbing it, she saw a young woman with white hair tending to a pot over a small fire.

"You're awake?" The female asked with a smile. Kamui eyes widen as she realized who it was.

"Wait a minute…! You're Rinka!" The warrior nodded.

"I didn't mean to hit you and your friend Robin before. Sorry. I never thought that you three would be around. We're in the Fire Tribe village. Also, your friends are outside." Rinka pointed to the door behind her. Kamui, worried about her friends, stood up and walked outside the door Rinka pointed at. When she stepped out, the princess was met with the cold air from the falling snow. Blowing on her hands, she saw two people in the distance. As she got closer, she saw Robin reading a small book in a log while Lest was cutting some wood. Lest was the first to notice.

"Oh! Kamui. You're awake." Robin closed her book and stood up to greet the princess.

"I suppose Rinka told you what happened?" Robin growled out as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on Robin. Rinka said she was sorry!" Lest stated. The tactician glared at him.

"That still doesn't mean it didn't hurt! I still have a bump on my head and a splitting headache!" Kamui sweat dropped as Lest tried to calmed down a furious Robin.

"Geez. I said I was sorry." All three turned around to see Rinka walking towards them. Lest held back Robin as she started to walk to the warrior.

"Robin! This isn't a good time to pick a fight with someone!" Lest whispered. After some reluctance, Robin gave up and settled with glaring at the Fire Tribe warrior. When Rinka arrived, she nodded approvingly at the large pile of cut wood.

"I have to say, you're pretty good at collecting and cutting firewood. Thanks again for helping me. Plus you gave me those flowers that healed me." Rinka removed some of her bandages to show that the wound was gone. There wasn't even a scar. Lest laughed.

"It was nothing. After all, you took us in. I also managed to find some more medicinal plants!" Lest said. Rinka smiled becoming serious.

"I suppose I should tell you. I have handed you three over to the kingdom of Hoshido." Lest nodded as if he knew while Robin hissed at her, the tactician's view of the warrior becoming less…delightful. Kamui sighed and frowned.

"I see…you had no other choice." Kamui looked pleadingly at Rinka. "I have no doubt that I will be executed, but can you find some way to spare these two. They have done nothing wrong!" Rinka shook her head.

"No, you and your friends won't be killed because…" Rinka stopped when she heard footsteps. "Huh? He's already here…" Looking behind them, they saw Kaze, the ninja the group had fought against before. Kamui stared at him in surprise.

"Hey…you're…" Kaze smiled before he bowed, much to all of their surprise, excluding Rinka who also smiled.

"Princess Kamui, I'm glad to see you and your friends unharmed…" Kaze said. Robin raised an eyebrow and Lest stared blankly at Kaze. Kamui, confused beyond doubt, suddenly shouted, causing Robin and Lest to cover their ears.

"EH?!" Lest laughed nervously while Robin sighed. Kaze got up.

"Time to head out. I will lead you to the Hoshido Royal Castle." Although confused Kamui decided to follow him. Along the way, Lest whispered to Robin.

"Psstt…wanna bet the reason we're going to the royal castle?" Robin sighed.

"I don't know…maybe instead of being a Nohrian royal, Kamui's actually a Hoshido princess who was kidnapped by the evil king Garon to do his bidding. So we're going to meet with her older brother who's also the first prince and Kamui's long lost mother who is queen." Lest stared at her.

"Wow…that a pretty specified guess…" Robin shrugged at him.

"I was kidding…but feel free to guess yourself." Lest smiled.

"OK! I have a lot of theories actually! What if she's actually a spy who lost her memories…? Oh I know! What if…?" Lest continued to explain his wild guesses to Robin as they headed into the heart of the Hoshido Kingdom.

 ** _After some time…_**

"…and that's why she has red eyes!" Lest exclaimed. Robin, who had been listening to him all the way, stared at him.

"I'm actually impressed. To think that you managed to think of all those theories as to why we're going to the royal castle. I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes." Lest laughed while rubbing his head. Suddenly, his expression became serious.

"Robin…listen." The tactician looked into his eyes and determination. Taking a deep breath, Lest continued, "I know I said that you take your time, but I need to know. Is there any possibility that you'll return my feelings? I don't want to keep clinging on to this if it's a one sided love…" Robin, knowing she could no longer delay the answer, opened her mouth to answer when Rinka suddenly shouted.

"We're in the king's chambers!" Having been too focused on their conversation, the two had not realized that they were at the castle. Lest groaned in frustration as Robin sighed in relief. As they entered the room, they saw a golden throne in the middle. Standing in front of it was a young man with long, spiky brown hair. He wore red masked that exposed his face. The armor that the man wore was in the same shade of red as his mask. A white coat with gold trimmings blended with his armor. A kind smile came onto the man's face as the group drew closer. Robin couldn't help but think that the man's armor reminded her of something…but what? Suddenly Lest shouted the most horrifying and embarrassing name to the man.

"What is he? Lobster Lord?!" Robin faced palmed herself as Kamui tripped onto the floor in surprise. As Kaze helped her up, the ninja looked shocked and horrified.

Rinka shook her head, muttering "Idiot going to get himself killed…" over and over again while Robin smacked Lest behind the head, causing him to land face down on the floor. The insulted man looked very annoyed, his mouth spread into a thin line and an angry mark on his head. His hand drew near the handle of his sheathed sword. Robin whispered/hissed to Lest as he got up.

"He may look like a crustacean, but that doesn't mean you can say that out loud!" Lest looked confused.

"Huh? So he's not actually a Lobster Lord? Bummer…" Lest murmured. Robin smacked him down to the ground again. Kamui sighed before she walked up to the previously insulted man.

"My apologies…Lest can sometimes be…an airhead. Please forgive him…" The man sighed before smiling again.

"It is all right…" Kaze came forth and bowed to the man.

"Prince Ryoma…" Ryoma nodded and spoke to him.

"Thank you for your hard work. Please wait here." Kamui whispered to Rinka as Kaze got up.

"Ummm….who is he?" Kamui asked.

"That is the first prince of Hoshido…Ryoma." Rinka answered her. Lest and Robin heard her answer as well.

"Psst! Robin." Lest whispered to the tactician. "Do you think Kamui and Ryoma are related?" Robin merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be." She answered. "But then, that would mean my wild guess is coming true…" Suddenly, the heard Kamui whisper out something.

"I can't take this anymore. If it's an execution, they should just do it now…" Just after she said that, the group heard footsteps. Turning to the sound, they saw a woman with black hair walking towards them. Her hair was put into a ponytail with a golden ring. Her robes were in shades of gold, white, and blue. A small shield laid on her arm and a golden band around her head. The woman started to tear up when she saw Kamui.

"You've returned to us…It's really…It's really…" The woman whispered out. Kami looked at her, confused.

"Eh? What do you mean…?" Suddenly, the woman began to cry.

"Thank god…you're safe…! My daughter…Kamui!" The now crying woman ran to Kamui and hugged her tightly. Kamui, stunned, said the only words she could say in the situation.

"EH?! I'M YOU'RE DAUGHTER?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" As Kamui struggled with the situation, Lest turned to Robin.

"All right…What do I owe you?"

* * *

 **Kamui is the daughter of that mysterious woman...who exactly is she? And what does that make Kamui? What was that dream Kamui saw? Does it have something to do with Robin's and Lest's past?...What will become of Lest and Robin now that they are aware of their feelings for one another? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **So, there hasn't been any new reviews lately, but I want to take the time to talk about what's coming up. I'm not sure if you, but this story is actually connected to my main one, The Three Worlds and the Heroes. So, there will be mentions of it in the near future. Also note that everything that is happening is actually influenced by that story, so certain things have changed. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this update and I'm really sorry again about my unscheduled hiatus.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	12. Kamui-Hoshido Princess!

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I'm really sorry about this late update again! Anyways, we move on with Kamui meetig her Hoshido family. In this chapter, you'll see a bit more about Robin's past.(Not that you don't know already). Also, you'll see see someone who shouldn't appeared until later, but they will revolve around the story a bit since one of them is actually connected to Robin.(You'll see what I mean). I also forgot to put who Kaze will marry. He'll be with Setsuna. If I accidentally do a pairing already together, don't hesitate to tell me. And also in this chapter will be a very loose** **connection to my main story, _The Three Worlds and the Heroes._ Can you figure it out?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RF4 or any of the Fire Emblem Series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

After calming down, Kamui's mother separated herself from the princess and looked at her. "It's alright Kamui." She said trying to reassure her daughter. "You are the princess of Hoshido…When you were young, you were kidnapped and taken to the kingdom of Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. And we are your family." Kamui shook her head as she tried to grasp the situation.

"No way…You are my real mother? I can't believe…" Kamui muttered out. Ryouma, having heard her, spoke up.

"But that's how it is. It's the truth." The prince said. "…I am Ryouma, your older brother. Your father was Sumeragi, the king of Hoshido." Lest slapped his forehead when heard the statement. Robin smirked at him.

"That's all of it. It was a petty guess, but since I guessed correctly…how about 1,000 gold pieces?" Lest threw up his hands in exasperation.

"1,000! That's a lot! Who has that much gold?!" Lest demanded. Robin laughed.

"Hahaha…Fine. How about you treat for dinner? I'm starving!" Lest smiled.

"Now that's something I can do! I hope I was a good chef before I lost my memories…" Suddenly, a gruff voice disrupted the duo's conversation. Both turned and faced a very annoyed Rinka.

"How about you pay some respect to the royals or I'll bash your heads in! Which is it?!" Rinka hissed at them. Robin and Lest gulped nervously and stopped talking. Meanwhile, Kamui was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was Hoshido royalty.

"Sumeragi, King of Hoshido, was my real father…? You're my…brother?" Kamui asked as she shook her head in disbelief. Ryouma frowned.

"Do you not remember anything? Not even a little?" Kamui closed her eyes as she tried to recall. After a few minutes, she saw blurred out images, but she couldn't see anything. Kamui sighed as she opened her eyes.

"I don't remember anything…at all…" Lest and Robin walked up to her and the two of them threw their arms around her in an effort to comfort the princess. The Hoshido prince nodded.

"I see…don't push yourself. Kamui, I won't tell you to trust us right now. If you can't accept us then…" Suddenly, a Hosido swordsman barged into the throne room. Kneeling down, he began to frantically report.

"There's trouble! The villages in the northern mountains are under attack!" Ryouma grimaced.

"What?! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now…" The prince cried out. The soldier nodded.

"Yes. Princesses Hinoka and Sakura are at a village where the people are taking refuge." Ryouma started out the door.

"…I will head out there immediately. Kamui, bring your companions along. It is important for you to see the truth." Kamui frowned and looked at Robin and Lest worriedly.

 ** _Later…_**

After a hurried journey to the village, the group reached the village and saw two women surrounded by faceless giants, purple smoke spewing out of their faceless masks and chains around their olive green skinned wrists. Robin gasped in pain as she held her head. She saw undead bodies of warriors, archer, Pegasus knights, and other soldiers with purple fog spewing from their mouths, their glowing red eyes determined to kill.

"Urgh! R…Risens?! H…Here?!" Lests looked worriedly at her.

"Robin! Do you know these things?" The albino woman nodded.

"Y…Yes. I…think I fought similar beast like those…I think they were called…Risens." Suddenly, Kamui called to the tactician and the swordsman.

"Robin! Lest! We need you!" Running the princess, the two saw that giant mountains stood in their way. Rinka cursed.

"Damn! We won't be able to get to them in time!" Then, Robin recalled a certain event from before.

"Kamui! Can you do what you did back at the endless valley? Maybe this place has Dragon Vein in it!" Nodding, Kamui closed her eyes and tried to will the snowy mountains to fall. Suddenly, the mountains glowed before flattening into the ground, as if it was never there before. Rinka grimaced in surprise.

"?! The rocky mountains…they're gone…There's no way…that kind of power…" Kaze nodded

"The royal family is the god's closest descendants…So they've inherited the power." Kamui grabbed the sword Ganglari and pointed towards the enemies.

"Robin! I need you to find a way to save the women. The rest of you, defeat these things!" Suddenly, Ryouma called out to her.

"Kamui! Be wary of the Nosferatus! They will not hesitate to kill you!" Nodding, Kamui ran into the midst of battle. Gripping her sword tightly, Robin suddenly had an idea.

"Rinka! Kaze! Why don't you two pair up? With the two of you, the fight should be easier." Though reluctant, two Hoshido warriors did so and found themselves in a better situations.

"Hmph! I can't believe she said the truth! But I still don't trust her…" Rinka muttered as she bashed in the head of a giant. Kaze, who was beside her, shook his head as he avoided the giant's attack.

"Is that so? I feel as though I can put my faith in her and that man. If Lady Kamui chose them to be her retainers, then they must be exceptional…but, it does bring up the question of their origins." Kamui yelled she plunged her sword into the enemy, ending its life. Looking around, she saw that one of the giants had wandered near the defenseless princess.

"Watch out!" Kamui cried as she sprinted towards her. The girl with the staff gasped out in fear as the brute raised his fist. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Book of Naga!" A ball of blue energy hit the beast, creating three purple dragons. The impact threw it onto the ground where it laid unmoving. Once she got there, Kamui saw that Robin and Lest were making their way towards her, along with the others.

"Are you OK?! Did I get it in time?" Robin asked the now crying princess. Shivering, the red haired princess nodded.

"Y…Yes…Thank you…" Smiling, Robin faced Lest.

"Is that all of them?" The green haired man nodded.

"I think so. I managed to take out the boss." Suddenly, Lest hissed in pain as he gripped his arm. "Ouch! But I didn't go unscathed. I think he broke my arm." The girl smiled slightly as she raised her staff above Lest's arm. A soft green glow emitted from it, and the wounds from his arm was gone. Surprised, Lest moved his arm around. "Amazing! It's completely healed! Thank you Miss…?" The healer giggled.

"Sakura. Even though I cannot fight as of yet, I am very good in the arts of medicine and the practice of healing." Suddenly, the sound of wings flapping filled the air, and a voice sounded.

"Sakura! Are you OK?!" Sakura and the others looked up to see the other woman, also with red hair, flying above them on a white winged horse. Sakura smiled.

"Yes Sister! I am fine thanks to Brother Ryouma's reinforcements!" As if right on cue, Ryouma appeared.

"Hinoka! Sakura! I am glad to see you are safe!" The one known as HInoka lead her Pegasus to her ground as Sakura ran up to meet her brother. After a short reunion, Sakura turned to Kamui, Robin, and Lest.

"Um…if it is possible. I would like to know your names. After all, you saved me and Sister Hinoka…" Although mildly surprised, Kamui smiled.

"Ah…The man with the dual blades is Lest, and the woman with the blue book of spells is Robin. I am…" Suddenly, Hinoka whispered out.

"Kamui…" The albino princess stared at her.

"Eh…?" Hinoka walked forth and suddenly leaned her head onto Kamui.

"You're…you're really…We're meeting…I…Kamui…I…WAHH!" The princess suddnely bursted into tears, confusing Kamui, Lest, and Robin.

"Uhmm…Kamui. Did you do something to her?" Lest asked. Ryouma smiled.

"Kamui. This is your older sister, Hinoka. When you were young…after you were kidnapped…Hinoka always cried when she thought of you. And, with no further contact, she did nothing but hone her skills with a naginata. She said that one day, she would take you back from Nohr…" After calming down, Hinoka backed away, a huge blush on her pale face.

"I'm sorry. I lost my composure. You're really back Kamui." Sakura looked in awe at her.

"Ah. You're my big sister…" Suddenly, Sakura looked at Robin and Lest. "Sister Kamui, who are these people? Are they from Nohr." Kamui shook her head.

"No. At least, I don't believe they are. You see, Robin and Lest have lost their memories, so I took them in. They have been kind and are extraordinary. Robin is amazing in tactics, along with exceptional with swordplay and magic. Lest has a way with plants and is skilled with his swords." Ryouma nodded thoughtly.

"Is that so? Well, the monster have been defeated. Everyone, we can return back home now." Kamui shook her head.

"What were those monster?" Ryouma looked at Kamui.

"Ah…They were summoned with Nosferatu from the Kingdom of Nohr. The sorcerers of Nohr created them, these mindless creatures." Robin frowned upon hearing that.

"Hey…Tell me Prince Ryouma…to make these things, do they use the dead?" Ryouma stared at before closing his eyes to think.

"…Perhaps. But, we do not quite know. All the information we know of is that these 'Nosferatus' are not human and are merely puppets to the Nohr Kingdom. But, why do you wish to know?" Robin sighed.

"…I had a vision about similar creatures. They were called Risens and these creatures were made from the dead bodies of soldiers. I thought that there may have been a connection…" Ryouma nodded.

"I see…But, as far as I know of, we have not encounter any undead soldiers." Kamui was frowning, lost on her thoughts.

"No way. The Nohr Kingdom sending those monsters…" Hinoka scowled at the name Nohr.

"These creatures are wild. They would attack their own allies. The Nohr kingdom would sacrifice the peace of their people for this…and I can't forgive them for taking you away from us…Kamui. You will get your retribution." Kamui could only frown, worrying what Hinoka meant.

 ** _Back at the Hoshido Palace…_**

After returning, the sun had begun to fall, slowly turning the sky dark. As Kamui wondered where she, Lest, and Robin would sleep, Queen Mikoto was there waiting for them. "Come. I wish to show you where you used to sleep. Bring along your friends." Confused yet intrigued, the three followed her to a room littered with childish drawing and small toys. In one corner of the room a small bed and a rocking horse. "Here…This is your room Kamui. You may use it as you like." The Queen smiling. Kamui looked around, but felt no attachment to it. Lest and Robin examined each drawings. While most were about the royal Hoshido family, Robin noticed a drawing out of the ordinary. Looking at it, the tactician noted that this was drawn with careful hands, unlike the rest which were scribbles. Which was strange considering how the child was able to draw so neatly. The picture showed woman with white hair and white wings kneeling as she received a staff and a book. The book was blue and had a symbol on it, but was too blurred to see. The staff was golden and had a jewel clutched in a golden claw. The giver of these items was not visible, but Robin noted that soft pink petals surrounded the woman. Lest looked at the picture as well.

"Gosh. Kamui drew this as a kid? This something an adult could have made! Strangely, that woman seems familiar, but I can't my finger on it…" Just then, Kamui came over.

"…I drew that?" Queen Mikoto nodded, though a frown appeared on her face.

"Yes, you did. But you spent days upon days trying to perfect it. You wouldn't stop and rest until the drawing was down. We were forced to hide it, but you always managed to find it. When it was done, we had asked you what it was. All you would say was, 'Guardian'. But, it never happened afterwards so it faded to the back of our minds." Kamui remained as she looked around once more. Mikoto spoke again. "This was the room as a child. It hasn't change since you were kidnapped. If we cleaned it up, it would have felt like we would have given up on your return…I just couldn't do that." Robin looked at the Queen in admiration.

"To think after all these years, she never gave up. What a powerful sense of love and devotion she has towards Kamui." The tactician thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a twinge of longing in her heart and saw two children with cerulean blue hair running around. Shaking the image out of her mind, Robin saw that Lest had the same longing look in his eyes before disappearing. Kamui sighed.

"I…I still can't remember anything. I wonder if this is how Robin and Lest felt." Gripping her hands, she continued. "To you, I am your beloved child. But, to me, you are someone I just met today…Even though you tell us we are family, I just can't accept these feelings…" Queen Mikoto looked down as sadness became apparent on your face.

"Kamui…" The princess tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry. Because you're my mother…" The Queen shook her head.

"No…Don't force it…You were raised in the kingdom of Nohr…But, when you were kidnapped…I wanted to take you back. And if that wish came true, I wanted us to be a family again…And that is what I thought." Queen Mikito explained. Robin and Lest felt guilty, listening to a mother and a child's conversation. But, would been rude to leave right then and there? Mikoto smiled again, but it still seemed sad.

"But for the moment, please make yourself at home. You can take a look around the castle or head out if you want. You are free to do what you want." With that, she bowed slightly before leaving. Kamui sighed as she sat onto the ground with flop.

"Ugh. I feel so guilty. I should remember, but I just can't." Robin sat next to her and smiled in empathy.

"I understand how you feel. After all, Lest and have amnesia, remember?" Lest nodded.

"Yep! S we totally get your feelings right now." Kamui stared at the two before smiling widely.

"Thank you. It's nice to have friends like you." Just then, a growling sound was heard, and Robin blushed.

"Hehe…I guess in all the excitement, I forgot that I was hungry. Hey Lest! Guess it's time to do your part of the deal!" Lest sighed.

"…Fine. But only because I lost. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm heading to the kitchen. Lest opened the door and walked out, closing it as he left. Kamui stared at the door for a moment.

"…Does he even know where the kitchen?"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 _I forgot to ask where the kitchen was, lovely."_ Lest thought to himself. After walking some distance, the swordsman didn't even know where the kitchen was. And as he was going to head back to the room, Lest realized he didn't know where that was either. Deciding whether or not he should scream for help, the swordsman noticed a man leaning against the wall of the hallway, reading something. The man head semi long red hair put into a ponytail. He also wore traditional Japanese styled blue and white clothing. Light armor were put onto is shoulder and a spear laid on the wall he was leaning on. Happy that he had found someone, Lest quickly walked to him when he noticed that the man was crying. Tears falling down his face, they fell on the letter he had in his hands, his lips mouthing words written on the paper. Suddenly, he gripped the paper tightly and began to pray.

"God, please! Keep Luna safe. I beg of you! Let us never meet in battle and let this accursed war end. Let us both live! But, if only one can go unscathed, then please, take my life and let my love go free…Oh Luna!" Lest stood there, unsure what to do. Silently backing away, he accidentally hit the wall, causing the man to look up. Lest laughed nervously.

"Haha…Um. I didn't see anything?" In an instant, the man had Lest on the ground, pointing his weapon at him. "W…Wait! I'm with Kamui! I just wanted to know where the kitchen was!" The man scowled. Silently, he put his spear away and let Lest get up. Then, he pointed down the hallway.

"…Keep going down and make a left. You'll find the area where they prepare the food." Lest rubbed his head.

"Ah. Thank you." As he went where the man pointed, Lest was stopped by him.

"Wait." Lest looked at the man who was glaring at him. "Tell no one what you saw our heard. Do not even tell Lady Kamui or your friend. If you do, I will personally kill you. Whether or not you are with Lady Kamui." He whispered in a deadly tone. Smiling nervously, Lest hurried away. The man kept his eyes on him until he left before walking in the other direction.

* * *

 **Kamui is actually the daughter of the Queen of Hoshido, but why can she not remember? What does the picture drawn by child Kamui mean? Who was that man and who is"Luna"? Why does he not want anyone to know? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **No reviews to answer, but just now that they'll be more mention of the main story later as we continue on.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	13. Mother

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up! I completely forgot about this story! I'm so sorry! I will try to update this again soon, but my outside life has been really harsh on me lately. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story! Also, I have decided that since the English version came out, I will use a combination of both English and Japanese names. As for Azura's/Aqua's song...I'll use both as well. See where you can find it. If you are confused or are bothered by it, don't hesitate to ask or tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or FF4. Just any OCs I put in.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Walking on the surface of the rippling lake, the woman with soft, brown hair and emerald green eyes gazed upon er golden staff. The wind gently blowing against her, the woman continued to walk, almost dancing. Then, she paused, and lifted the staff up high._

 _"...This is were you will stand, my children. Protect this world with our life." The staff glowed into a blinding light. When it faded, the woman was gone. In her place was a white haired woman and a green haired man, holding each other's hand._

* * *

Thankfully, after the minor setback, Lest arrived at the room that he assumed was the kitchen. With a variety of fresh produce stacked up and several stone stoves and furnaces, Lest got right to work. First washing his hands from a water pail, he took some bright colored vegetables that included parsnips, bok choy, lotus roots, and carrots. Lest saw a sharp knife in which he used to cut them into small flowers. Steaming them in a iron pot after lighting a fire, Lest looked around and spotted a small box with a wooden lid on it. Opening it up, he saw various meats sitting on blocks of ice with clothes on them. Selecting a large piece of beef with marbling on it, Lest also a piece of chicken thigh. Bringing them back to the cutting board, he cut them into cubes in mere seconds and tossed them into another pan. Pan frying them, Lest tossed in a couple of herbs and seasonings he found and let them cook. Once again looking around, Lest noticed a bamboo basin that was steaming slightly. When he opened it, some white rice was in it, still nice and hot. Putting the lid back on, Lest quickly went over to the steaming vegetables and dish them out into the pan with the meat. Pouring some water in the pan, Lest allowed it to stew as he reflected on what he learned.

"Hmm...well, it looks like I know how to cook. Hopefully the dish turns out good..." He said to himself. Lest clutched the small pouch around his neck as he recalled the night the mysterious woman visited him. "...She looked like me, and I felt like we've met before. But where...?" Suddenly, Lest heard sounds of footsteps approaching. Turning around, the man saw a young man walked in, shocked. His long, grey brown hair in a ponytail held by a red ribbon, the man wore what seemed to be his sleeping yukata. His copper colored eyes narrowed at Lest.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" He demanded. Lest had his hands up.

"Whoa there! Take it easy! I'm with Kamui! I was just fixing up dinner since me and my friends didn't really get to eat." Scowling, the man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kamui? If you're with her, then your just as suspicious as her!" Lest frowned at that.

"Hey! Don't talk like that about Kamui! She's really nice and has a strong sense of justice! She also happens to be the lost Hoshido princess!" The man scoffed.

"I know that, but she was raised in Nohr! She could easily be a spy! I, Takumi, a Hoshido prince, will not accept that!" Lest shook his head.

"You're prince? Then, you should be trusting her! Kamui is your sister!" Suddenly, the lid of the pan began to rattle. As Lest tended to the meal, he glared back at Takumi. "Prince or not, she's still part of your family! You don't talk trash about them! Do you really not care about her?!" A look of grief and sadness flashed in Takumi's eyes before being steeled with an emotionless expression.

"...It isn't a matter of being family or not. She was raised in Nohr since she was a child, enough time for our bonds as family to vanish." Grabbing an apple, the prince began to walk out. "If you are wise, I suggest you keep what we said in mind." Takumi added curtly before leaving. Lest shot one last glance at the doorway the prince exited and began to prepare the dishes.

* * *

...

* * *

"...Wow Lest! This is really good!" Kamui complimented as she ate the food Lest had brought. Robin, was stuffing her mouth with the stew and rice, nodded in agreement. Lest laughed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha...it was nothing really. I sorta just let my instinct take over."

After the encounter with the Hoshido prince, Lest had carried the food back to Kamui's room, with directions from a servant thank gods. Beaming, Lest bathed in the joy of his comrades enjoying his food. Putting down the now empty bowl, Robin leaned back with a contend sigh.

"Ah! That was delicious! You should cook more Lest!" Smiling, Robin looked over to Kamui who sighed melancholy. "...What's wrong, Kamui?" The tactician asked. Kamui sighed again.

"It's nothing...just..." Then, she abruptly stood up. "I think I'll go walk in the courtyard." The woman announced and walked out.

"Kamui?" Lest said as he began to follow after her, only to be stopped by Robin.

"Let her be. I think she needs time to think." Robin said. Lest looked at the door and back at her before sitting down again.

"...You're probably right. I think Kamui has a lot on her plate right now." Lying on the floor, Lest eyed the tactician as she examined fixed her hair. Then, he reached over and pulled a thread of hair back, surprising Robin.

"...Have you thought about we said before?" He asked. Averting her eyes, Robin pushed his hands away.

"Lest. I think it's too soon to tell. There's no doubt that we have a connection to each other, but I also feel something else as well. A sense of betrayal and regret every time I think of you of more than a friend...I don't want to be in love someone if I was already in a relationship with another. So, please, just a little more time..." Lest nodded as he put on a small smile.

"I understand...but understand this. I think my feelings for you are genuine, whether if I was with someone else or not. But, I can wait, until you can answer me..." Just then, the two of them heard an alluring melody.

 ** _Swaying and being swayed_**

 ** _One's thoughts hang in the balance_**

 ** _Like ephemeral bubbles down the river stream_**

 ** _A hand will open up the path to tomorrow_**

Looking at each other, the two ran out and followed the fading song. As the melody reached to its end, Robin and Lest found themselves in front of a crystal blue lake, with green vegetation scattered near the water bank. On a wooden dock, a young woman with long, blue hair was seen. Her white, blue, and gold dress gave her an aura of an angel, the golden necklace swaying slightly as she moved. Robin spotted Kamui, who started to approach the woman. As if sensing their presence, the woman turned back in surprise, but slowly faded into a neutral expression as her gold eyes examined them. Slowly, she walked towards them.

"...Yes?" She asked, her melodic voice indicating that she was the singer who sang the song from before. Kamui, although in a trance before, shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Ah, my apologies. I...just got lost in your singing. There's something about it that...captivated me..." Kamui turned around and nodded to Robin and Lest, showing that she was aware of their presence. "It seems that Robin and Lest were also entranced with it." The woman said nothing as she peered closely at Kamui.

"...You must be Princess Kamui." The woman said at last. Kamui nodded.

"Yes. And you are?" The woman opened her eyes.

"...I am Azura, a former princess of Nohr." Kamui frowned. Lest widened his eyes in shock and turned to look at Robin, but the tactician was lost in thought.

"Former princess? I'm sorry, but I don't understand. I would have heard about you...I mean, I grew up with the Nohrian royal family." Azura looked down.

"...I'm afraid I've been here a long time." She said quietly. "After you were kidnapped, the Hoshidians retaliated. But, they failed time and time again...However, since I wasn't heavily guarded, the ninjas took me instead...I suppose we've been hostages for most of our lives..." Kamui, stood there stunned. Here was Azura, who like herself, was taken from her home country and raised in another. Was it a coincidence? Or, was there something else...?

"Gods, I'm sorry..." Lest muttered out. Azura smiled kindly at him.

"No, it is alright. I may technically be a hostage, but I lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto treated me as her own daughter." Robin, who had come out of her thoughts, smiled. However, a small pang of remorse struck her heart, and the memories of the two blue haired children returned briefly before fading away. As Kamui and Azura continued talking, Lest noticed the sad expression Robin wore.

"What's wrong?" The swordsman asked. Robin smiled sadly at him.

"Nothing...it's just...*sigh*..." Robin touched her head softly. "...For some odd reason, a small vision of two children appeared in my mine. When I see them...I feel a connection to them and I get sad." Lest said nothing. Instead, he grasped her hand tightly.

"...Don't be. Think about it this way. You've just regained another of your memories. That's one step closer to figuring what you had before...right?" Robin blinked her eyes before putting on a grateful smile.

"Heh...you always seemed to find a way to cheer me up. I feel like I can rely on you..." Just then, Kamui and Azura finished their conversation. Walking to her friends, Kamui put on hand on her hip.

"So, want to head back? It's getting late."

* * *

 _Stroking the little wisps of hair on her baby's face, the white haired woman giggled as the infant cooed at her._

 _"My sweet, sweet daughter...what an adorable princess you are!" She whispered, smiling. Then, she looked out the window and sighed. "...If only the rest of the world could be this cute..." Suddenly, she heard a knock. The woman turned and saw a green haired man come in._

 _"...How is our child, my love?" He asked. She smiled at him._

 _"She is fine. Our angelic baby is fine...Darling, remind me later to thank the Goddess. After all, our home and our life was all thanks to her." The man chuckled._

 _"I will..." Then, he went over and scooped the child into his arms." He placed his forehead next to the baby's._ _"Me and Mommy love you...our dear Pandora..."_

* * *

Walking alongside Robin and Lest, Kamui traveled to the throne room where Queen Mikoto was waiting for her. After a few days at the palace, the Queen suddenly came to visit them. Asking the three of them to come to the throne room, Mikoto then left. Puzzled, Kamui nevertheless followed what she said. Walking in, the princess saw her birth mother standing next to the throne, looking at it. Seeing them, the queen smiled.

"...You look much better after a few days to yourself, Kamui. The princess smiled back.

"Yes. Though I am still puzzled, I at least have a few questions answered." She replied, recalling the tidbit of information Robin and Lest managed to gather. "Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think." The smile on the Queen's face grew slightly.

"Of course. I'm just glad to hear you were better." Then, her face became serious. "...My dear, if you don't mind, I have a small favor to ask of you." Mikoto patted the throne. "...Would you sit on this throne for a moment?" Kamui tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"...I would I do that?" She asked. Mikoto looked as though she knew Kamui would ask this.

"Well...this throne is with the power of the Star Dragons, or First Dragons as people now begin to call them. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind." Kamui looked shock.

"Wait...Do you not trust me? DO you believe I am under a Nohrian spell?" She asked, slightly hurt. Mikoto quickly shook her head.

"No! It has nothing to do with trust." She cried out. "I was just wondering whether the Nohrians had sealed your memories away...The precious memories of you and me, of your siblings..." The queen said quietly. Immediately, Kamui felt guilty. Clenching her hands into fists, she felt a hand on both her shoulders. Looking, she saw Robin and Lest at her side, acting her pillars of strength. Smiling slightly, Kamui faced the queen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse." She said. Just then, an older man with greenish hair and glasses walked in.

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto? The ceremony is about to start." Wiping slightly at her face, Mikoto smiled at him.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Then, she faced her daughter. "Kamui, I don't think you remember, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategist and our brightest leader. We would all be lost without him!" Yukimura smiled bashfully as he bowed.

"You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn." Then, his eyes spotted Robin. "...Miss. Are you perhaps Robin? An intelligent tactician that followed Lady Kamui?" Robin smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, though I can't really say that I'm that smart. It's nice to meet a fellow tactician who doesn't creep you out." She said, shivering slightly at remembering Iago. Suddenly, the door behind them opened, and in walked five people. Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, and the last person Kamui and Robin do not recognize. However, when Lest made eye contact with him, both the women could feel animosity already. As though unaware of this, Queen Mikoto smiled.

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Kamui. There had been rumors about spies infiltrating the castle. I wish to dispel those rumors." Then, she turned to Yukimura. "Is everything ready?" With a slight nod from him, Mikoto continued. "Kamui, I arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought that you would like to get to know the area before we begin. "I must speak with Yukimura first, but I will meet you at the plaza later. Azura, do you mind going with them?" Azura smiled.

"No, not at all. It would be my pleasure." With that, they began to leave. However, just as Robin and Lest were about to leave, Queen Mikoto stopped them.

"Wait." Taking something from Yukimura, the queen handed them each a package and a letter. "I foresee that these will help you in the future." She explained to them."As fir the letters...do not open them until you know for certain about who you love." Peeking at each other, Robin and Lest thanked her and left. Once they had disappeared, Mikoto frowned. "...I hope Kamui is alright in this. Robin and Lest...I sense that they carry a great burden on them." Yukimura fixed his glasses.

"...Your ability to sense the future is quite accurate, milady. If what you said about them is true, then this is just the start." Ryoma remained quiet the whole time. Suddenly, he spoke.

"...Let us hope her return is a good message. But, if you ask me, we should remain on high alert."

* * *

 _"No! No! Please, don't go!" The woman begged her beloved. Fire surrounded them, and the shrieks and yelled of people filled the air. Wounded heavily, the man smiled sadly at her._

 _"Who else will protect them?...My love. You must continue to do your duty, as well as mine, once I am gone." Gently kissing her head, he used his magic and and mad a shield around her._

 _"I...will always love you..." And soon, he left, the woman screaming out his name._

* * *

"...Robin look! These masks are so cool!" Lest shouted, looking at an oni mask. Robin sweatdropped.

"Really Lest? We aren't here to shop you know?" She said, despite she herself was admiring a pair of earrings. Following Kamui with her siblings, Robin and Lest took in the cheerful and festive feelings that the Hoshidan people emitted. Smiling, Robin noticed that all but one sibling was happily chatting with Kamui. The man with the long ponytail form before, he glared suspiciously at Kamui. Suddenly Lest spoke to her in a low voice.

"...That's Takumi, a Hoshido prince. Despite them being siblings, he doesn't trust her one bit! She's his sister for God's sake!" He hissed out. Nodding, Robin suddenly caught glimpsed of something unexpected in Takumi's eyes. Along with suspicion and distrust, she saw sadness and longing as well. However, he had noticed her, and quickly looked away. Puzzled, Robin thought that what she thought didn't look like what a sibling should feel like. Shaking it out of her head, an image of a potato suddenly appeared in her vision.

"Here! Take one!" Kamui said. "The nice old lady gave me four! I already gave two to Lest and Azura." She said, pointing to the two were already devouring the food. Taking it, Robin thanked her before biting into it. As a rush of flavors filled her mouth, Robin sighed in content.

"It's delicious!" She giggled out. Kamui did the same.

"Hehe...Everyone's really friendly here. I actually am enjoying this! It's quite different than the fortress that I grew up in." Azura smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've been always been happy here." Suddenly Takumi, who had remained quiet all this time, suddenly spoke.

"Don't get too comfortable here...SISTER." He said, the last word being emphasized strangely. Kamui frowned.

"Excuse me?" She said. The man scoffed.

"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr?" Robin, who was busy holding back a seething Lest, glared at him.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Robin scolded. "Don't you care about her at all?!" Once again, the strange swirl of feelings were visible in his eyes, but they quickly disappear as the prince glared back.

"This is none of your business, Amnesiac!" Unable to hold his anger any longer, Lest slipped from Robin's grasp and was about to pounce on Takumi before Kamui and Azura stopped him.

"Takumi! How could you say that to Kamui's friends?!" Hinoka yelled. The archer huffed an air of annoyance.

"I don't care! I don't trust any of you! I just want to tell you that! To both of you!" Takumi stated, pointing to Azura as well. Then, he stomped off. Sakura came to apologized.

"I'm sorry. Takumi's a bit of a hothead. But, I never seen him act like this, not even with Sister Azura. I'm not sure what has gotten into Big Brother..." Sakura said, slightly helpless. Then, with a small smile, she held out a small dish. "Here, would you like some sweet dumplings?" Kamui smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kamui thanked as she distributed with Robin and Lest. "...You know, you remind me of someone in Nohr, around your age as well." Sakura tiltled her head in curiosity.

"Oh? Who is she?" As Kamui opened her mouth to answer, Hinoka interrupted.

"Alright everyone! The ceremony's about to start! Let's head to the plaza!" With that, they continued walking and arrived in front of a large dragon statue. A flash of memories flashed in Lest's head as he recalled a green dragon, the name Venti echoing in his mind. However, he put that aside as he watched Mikoto introduce Kamui. As she watched, Robin suddenly felt a dark aura behind her. Clutching her sword, Robin turned and saw a cloaked man walk to the front of the crowd and raise his hand. Immediately Ganglari, the sword by Kamui's side, flew into his hand, and he plunged it into the ground. The sword began to glow, and it cracked, it shrapnel flying everywhere. Unable to escape, Robin braced for an impact, when Lest jumped in front of her and took the blow.

"LEST!" Robin cried out as he fell onto the ground. Running to him, she saw the shards that dug into his back. Crying, Robin did her best to stop the bleeding when she heard an agonizing shriek.

"MOTHER!" Looking, she saw Kamui clinging onto the corpse that was once Mikoto. The tactician could only guess that she used her own body as a shield to protect her daughter from getting hit. Suddenly, Robin felt Lest moved beneath her as he weakly called out to her.

"R...Robin..." Tears streaming nonstop down her face, Robin gently picked him up to avoid anymore unnecessary bleeding. Then, she saw Ryoma, who was nearby, cut through the cloaked man, only for there to be nothing. Desperate to get help for Lest, Robin looked around when she heard Kamui scream.

 **"AHHHHH!"** Streams of dark energy surrounded, and she began to morph. Her limbs lengthening, a pair of wings sprouted form her back. In Kamui's place was a dragon, shrieking in fury. Suddenly people materialized before them, a dark and menacing aura surrounding them before becoming transparent. Images of the Risen flashed through her mind. Gritting her teeth, Robin set Lest down somewhere safely. Ripping of the inside of her blouse, she patched him up the best she could before the woman stood up and glared at the dead angrily.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Come at me!" She screamed, whipping out her tome and sword. The Risen look alikes eyed her for a moment before closing in. With a yell, Robin slashed and stabbed them, occasionally switching out her sword for the tome. When the tome was activated, the magic released was more intense, as though it reflected her emotions. Even when she was stabbed and attacked, the tactician felt no pain, only fury. Suddenly, as she struck a mage, someone grabbed her. Robin began to struggle when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lady Robin! Enough!" Looking back, she that it was Kaze. Gripping her arms tightly, the ninja looked into her sorrowful and furious eyes. "Enough." He repeated. "What good will it be if you died? Your friend is fine. Lady Sakura has tended to him, he is resting." At that, all the energy from before suddenly left her body. Leaning weakly against Kaze for support, Robin realized just how serious her injuries now were. Quietly, she let the ninja carry her to the healer. Sakura quickly used her staff, but started to bandage her as well.

"Even with my magic, it isn't enough." She explained. After tying the last bandage on her, the princess leaned back tiredly. "There." Examining herself, Robin looked and saw Lest sleeping away next to Rinkah and Azura, who acted as his guards. Relief flooded into her mind when a terrible shriek pierced her mind. Kamui, having defeated the mysterious person who vanished, began rampaging around the debris of the fallen buildings. Just then, Azura quietly stood up and walked towards her. Then, she sang the melody once more, but the lyrics were different.

 ** _You are the ocean's grey waves_**

 ** _Destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach_**

!" Ryoma shouted as he ran to her, only to be pushed back by the water the began to gather around her. Looking back at them reassuringly, continued to singing as Kamui backed away, hissing. Azura's necklace began to float as it glowed, and the water surrounding her began to glow as well.

 ** _You are the ocean's grey waves_**

 ** _Destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach_**

 ** _Yet the water's ever change_**

With a roar, the dragon slashed her claws, and Azura fell down with a cry.

"Azura!" Robin cried out as Sakura hid her face with a yell. However, the water began to to surround both of them as Azura weakly held her head up, singing the last of the song.

 ** _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb_**

The dragon grabbed Azura's neck and pinned her down, examining the princess. Touching the dragon's arm, a single tear fell down Azura's eyes.

"...Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself..." Quietly, as though broken from her trance, Kamui let go of Azura and backed away before a cloud of dusts surrounded her. In an instant, Kamui morphed back to her original form, clinging her head. Suddenly, she arched backwards as memories returned to her. The shooting of arrows that weakened Sumeragi, and the kill Garon made. The moment where he kidnapped her, and her memories locked away. However, Kamui saw something else. Someone reaching out to her, her bright emerald eyes and kind smile beckoning her as three people with staff stood by her. As they faded away, Kamui felt gasped in shock.

"What...? Why...?" Robin, after making sure Lest was fine, ran over to her friend.

"Kamui! Are you alright?" She asked as the tactician helped her and Azura up. Nodding Kamui scowled.

"Yes, just disgusted with myself." Kamui looked to Azura who held her now bruising throat. "...I can't believe I did that to you. It was like...I had no control over myself." Azura smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's alright, that wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs through your veins." Kamui shook her head in disbelief.

"But...I thought it only ran in the Nohrian royal family?" Ryoma went to answer her question.

"Th Dusk Dragon runs through the Nohrians royal, ours is the Dawn Dragon. But, yours is special, Kamui. You can take the form of an actual dragon." Azura looked curiously at Kamui.

"I've heard about it...but this is the first time I've seen it." The princess said. Robin herself shook her head.

"No...I think...that I've seen this before." She replied, recalling bits of scenes of three women transforming into bright dragons. Azura and Ryoma stared at her.

"You surely aren't jesting?" Ryoma asked. "Where?" Robin frowned as she gripped her head.

"I'm sorry...but I can't remember. But...I think they're my friends, though I can't recall their names..." Azura quietly placed her hand on Robin.

"Don't apologize. You can't remember now, but I'm sure you will someday..." Suddenly, as if recalling something, Kamui looked around. The land was leveled, ruins of what was once a beautiful and lively town, gone in a blink of an eye.

"No...the whole town, devastated..." Kamui whispered out in shock. As she clung onto Robin for support, Ryoma simply looked.

"...You see now? This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do." Looking back at, Kamui shook her head.

"It can't be...Xander...Camilla...Leo...Elise...I can't believe that they would do something like this so willingly..." Then, she recalled the sword. As if reading her mind, Ryoma asked her a question.

"That sword, it was a gift from Garon, wasn't it?" Kamui said nothing as her grip tightened around Robin. Taking her silence as a yes, Ryoma continued. "Kamui, listen. This was not your fault. King Garon knew you'd be captured and brought before the queen. He masterminded this whole event." Tears springing free from her eyes, Kamui began to weep.

"I'm so, so sorry...I should have seen this coming..." Suddenly, Takumi appeared, cool anger evident on his face.

"Your apology means NOTHING." He spat out. Ryoma glared at his younger brother to stop, but the prince continued. "This is all your fault!" Takumi screamed. "Because of you, Mother and countless of other people, are all dead! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't showed up on our doorsteps! You don't belong here, Nohrian scum!"

"Takumi! Enough!" Ryoma commanded his brother. Azura tried to calm him.

"Takumi, words won't fix what has happened!" Azura tried to reason. Takumi angrily turned to her.

"Shut it, interloper! You're no different than her!" Robin opened her mouth to argue back when Kamui suddenly slapped him across the face. Everyone, especially Takumi, stood there, stunned. Tears still falling, anger was now visible in her red eyes.

"Don't you dare..." Kamui whispered out angrily. Grabbing Takumi's shirt, she brought him closer until they were inches apart. Teeth clenched, Kamui glared at him. "...I know this is all my fault. I know that the spilled blood of the innocents are on my hands. You can insult me all you want, but make one thing clear. Queen Mikoto...my mother...if I had known what she would do, I would have thrown myself at the shards first. I loved her, even if it was too late. Say what you will, but I am no villain, and neither is Azura, who knew nothing." Letting him go, Kamui looked upwards. "...If I could reverse everything with my life, I would do so in a heart beat." Robin took the time to address Takumi.

"...Your hatred to the Nohrians is justified, Prince Takumi. But, don't take it out on Azura and Kamui. Your harsh words will do nothing to bring back the dead, only cause suffering to those that stand here...Would Queen Mikoto want this?" Takumi remained silent as he held his reddening cheeks, but his shoulders quivered slightly, and his eyes depicted the faintest notion of regret and anguish. Just then, Yukimura appeared.

"...You are correct, Lady Robin." Ryoman eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, Yukimura?" Sighing, the man fixed his glasses before answering.

"I hate to bring you these news...but Queen Mikoto foresaw her death. She believed that a darker force was at work here. Queen Mikoto did not know when or how, but only that is was for certain...She also told me this. Please, look towards the statue." Doing as he said, the group of people noticed that in the center of the ruined statue laid a golden sword.

"Is that...a sword?" Kamui asked. Ryoma shook his head in disbelief.

"It can't be..." Yukimura nodded.

"Yes, the divine sword, Yato. Just like the divine weapons, Raijinto and Fujin Yumi, Yato may only be wielded by a single person whom it deems worthy. It is said that Yato, along with two other divine creations that were lost to time, was forged to be the key to peace in our world." Staring at it in awe, Kamui noticed the sword begin to quiver. Then, it began to float, and flung itself to her, the princess catching it. With a blinding light, Kamui held the blade up high in the air. Suddenly, where the sword was pointed, a small hole opened up in the dark and gloomy clouds. With a shard of light coming through, a small relic began to float downwards. It was a shield, with five glowing gemstones on it. Everyone stared at it in shock. A whirlwind of visions flashed before Robin's mind.

"...The Fire Emblem..." She breathed out. As if hearing her, the shield floated towards her before dropping itself in the tactician's hand. As Robin placed her hand on a gemstone, it glowed in response.

"Kamui, the blade has chosen you!" Ryoma stated.

"Im...Impossible." A shocked Takumi said, gripping his bow tightly.

"Kamui, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked. Yukimura looked stunned, but recovered.

"...Queen Mikoto, may she rest in peace, foresaw this as well. When combined with Yato and one other item, it was said that it would form a door that led to the beginning of time itself. However, what the actual door is, she did not say." Robin, holding the shield, walked towards Kamui. As she got closer, Yato and the Fire Emblem began to resonate.

"Wow. To think that I missed all the exciting parts when I was out." Stunned, Robin turned around to see Lest, with the help of Rinkah, slowly walking towards them. Lest gave a weak smile. "Are you OK? You aren't hurt anywhere?" Tears once again springing free from her eyes, Robin dropped the shield and ran towards Lest. Hugging him tightly, the two of them embraced for a moment before the tactician kissed him on the lips. Shocked, Lest nevertheless returned her affections. Suddenly, an awkward cough broke their kiss.

"...Um...I don't think this is the time to be doing this, though I'm am glad you are alright, Lest." Ryoma said. Just then, Kaze, who had disappeared briefly with another ninja, returned, a grim expression on his face.

"Lord Ryoma! Trouble! A massive Nohrian force has been sighted near the borders!" Ryoma nodded as though he foresaw this.

"This is the last straw. I wanted to avoid a full-on war...but death is too good for them. Who's with me?" Kamui stood on the sidelines, a frown marring her face. Robin and LEst walked over, with the latter's arms over the tactician.

"...What will you do you know, Kamui?" Lest asked. "I know you care about your family in Nohr, but what will you do with the carnage caused here?" Kamui shook her head.

"I don't know. There must be another way. Surely bloodshed isn't the only answer." At that, Yato briefly glowed, as well as the shield Robin picked up. The pouch around Lest's neck glowed faintly, but none noticed it. Azura walked up to them.

"Kamui. Here." Azura held out a smooth stone. "If you go out to fight now, you will lose control again. This dragonstone will allow you to use your dragon powers and still return to your human form. Now, close your eyes..." Doing as she was told, Kamui could feel a warmth washing over her. "There, it's done. Now the stone will be attuned to you." Azura said with a smile. Kamui took it.

"Thank you. What would I do without you?" Then, Kamui turned to Robin and Lest. "And to both of you as well." Azura blushed slightly while Robin smiled. Lest, now able to walk safely, went over and slapped Kamui on the back.

"Well, what are friends for?" He said with a grin. Then, the four of them began to walk away to join the Hoshidians at the border. Suddenly, Azura stopped walking and turned back.

"What's wrong, Azura?" Kamui asked as the princess picked something up. The bluenette smiled back.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." Then, she began to walk again, her hands carrying something behind her back.

A pure white feather which she held tightly onto.

* * *

 _"...Who are you?" The small girl with long, light blue hair asked. The man with silver hair looked at her with his silver blue eyes. His robes swayed slightly in the wind as the water lapped up the hem of his clothing._

 _"..." The man did not answer. Instead, he picked a small white flower that was growing on bank of the lake and placed it in the small girl's hair. "...It suits you." He said, his voice like music to her ears. She blushed and hid her face in her hands. Peeking between her fingers, the girl saw his white wings begin to spread out. Curious, she reached out towards them, only for him to retract them. She pouted, but only for a moment. Then, her golden eyes stared straight into his._

 _"...Do you want to hear me sing? I know a song Mommy and me used to sing all the time." The man nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, she sang._

 ** _You are the ocean's grey waves_**

 ** _Destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach_**

 ** _Yet the water's ever change_**

 ** _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb_**

 _The man, who had closed his eyes to listen to the melody, opened them again._

 _"Lovely...Tell me, can you sing this one?" And with that, he sang a similar melody, but the lyrics were different._

 ** _Swaying and being swayed_**

 ** _One's thoughts hang in the balance_**

 ** _Like ephemeral bubbles down the river stream_**

 ** _A hand will open up the path to tomorrow_**

 _The girl clapped her hands._

 _"Wow! That was really good! Say, do you have more?" The man smiled slightly._

 _"...I do, child." The girl's eyes sparkled._

 _"Teach me then! Mr...?" The man patted the girl's head._

 _"...You may call me...Yue..."_

* * *

 ** _Pitted against the sickening truth of Nohr, what will Kamui decide when she meets her family? What does Yato, the shield, and the third item make that will lead to the beginning of time itself? Does Robin accept Lest's feelings in return for her own? What was that feather Azura picked up and what is the history of her songs? One thing is sure. A decision will be made, one that will rock Kamui's very existence...Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **Kruggov: Yeah...I know that. But, I will try my best to improve! Also...Yep. We will see more of that in the near future...**

 **Aisk: Yes. In fact, you might see them in the next chapter...**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	14. Path of No Return

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! So, to be honest, I had lost inspiration in this story. But, having got the game myself, I was instantly redrawn back into Fates! Now, that being said, I will change some of the pairings now that I know what is actually going on (Before I was basing on the untranslated games). In a previous chapter, I had listed the Awakening pairings as well. Some of them will change as well, but a majority of them will remain the same. Also, I will make subtle changes to the plot, but nothing too major! Like, some people will join with Kamui earlier than they should have, like Kaze and Takumi, as well as Felicia. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as Kamui chooses her path to bringing peace!**

 **P.S. A new character will be joining us as well. If you read the author's note from previous chapters, then you know they're not from either series, but from a whole other world!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or RF4. Just any OCs I might do. Also, to any other characters I bring in, I do not own them either.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A path of blinding light. A path of suffocating darkness...What will you choose? The family given to you at birth? Or, the one who raised you? Will you pledge your alliance with the kingdom of shadows? The kingdom of the rising sun?**_

 _ **Or...will you carve your own path? A path that returns to the beginning of time itself...?**_

 _ **...So be it, child of the First Dragons...**_

 _ **May the Gods be with you...**_

* * *

As they came into a green field with running water, Robin could make out the Nohrian forces that occupied the other side. Already, the battle between the two kingdoms had begun. In front, Xander was slashing at the Hoshido myrmidons with his sword, Seigbert, on top of his horse. Slightly behind him were Leo and Camilla, each on their mounts fighting as well. Elise was carefully placed between the siblings, healing them whenever she could. The Fire Emblem on Robin's arm glowed slightly, radiating warmth from it. Despite the situation, Robin's emotions were a mess. She had kissed Lest, when she saw that he was alright. But, that made her confused. Was this from the spur of the moment? Right besides her, Lest shook his head.

"Man, it seems like they're taking this seriously." The tactician nodded, deciding t push her thoughts away for now.

"Yes. But, can Kamui face them?" As if on cue, the princess walked appeared. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her eyes stormy as she glanced around, grasping Yato.

"...Ryoma and the others already went ahead to meet the Nohrian forces head on. But, I still can't believe that Xander and the others would do that to the people of Hoshido...Mother..." Without words, Robin and Lest each took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Glancing at each of them, Kamui spotted both her older brothers in the center of the battlefield. Wordlessly, she led Robin and Lest towards them. Azura, who was nearby, followed them as well.

"Xander!" Kamui called out. The crown prince, who was dealing with Ryoma, pushed the Hoshido prince away and turned. Relief filled his face.

"Kamui! You're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" Kamui swallowed slowly, recalling the destruction of the town square.

"N-No, Xander! I'm fine. But, why are you invading Hoshido?!" She asked almost demanding. Xander's face turned serious.

"Father said it's time to show our true strength. Join us and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid anymore unnecessary bloodshed!" Kamui looked conflicted.

"Xander...I-I need a minute..." The princess begged.

"Kamui, be careful! This man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned. Clutching her head, the princess shook her head back and forth.

"Ryoma..." Azura wrapped an arm around Kamui to steady her while Robin and Lest scanned around. Lest tsked when he saw the Nohrian siblings arrive.

"Robin!" The tactician nodded.

"Yeah, I see! There's also the others!" She said, spotting the Hoshido siblings.

"Ah, Kamui! I was so worried about you!" Camilla cried out. "Don't ever wander from me again!" Leo let out a breath of relief.

"I'm glad you're OK, Kamui!" He yelled with truest happiness. "You must have the Devil's own luck!" Elise was jumping up and down in joy.

"YAY! We've got our sister back!" From the other side, Hinoka scoffed.

"Nohrian scum!" She hissed out. "First, you kidnapped her, now you lie to her?! Kamui is my sister, not yours!" Camilla narrowed her eyes at the Sky Knight as she tossed back her hair.

"No, you are mistaken. She is my sweet little sister. I will not let you take her." As the field began to erupt into an argument, Ryoma once again spoke.

"Don't be fooled, Kamui! You belong with your family in Hoshido!"

"We have have loved and raised you since you were little!" Xander countered. "Come, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Soon, each of the two family began to beg and convince her to join their kingdom. Kamui kept shaking her head, back and forth.

"I...I..." Suddenly, Robin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH!" Surprised and shocked, everyone, including Lest, Kamui, and Azura, stopped and turned to her. Taking a deep breath, Robin glared at the siblings.

"You...have you all have no shame?! Forcing Kamui, your sister, into choosing one of her family?! I understand, this is war! There is no right answer. But, at least wait until she decides before you go screaming and clawing at each other's throats!" Lest blinked his eyes momentarily before coughing.

"*Cough*...Yeah. What she said. This is a really big decision. Why don't we keep silent, at least until Kamui decides?" Smiling, Kamui shook her head.

"No, it's alright..." Taking herself off Azura, Kamui took a deep breath. "...I'll decide now." Walking up to the two of them, Kamui gave a mournful expression.

"I...I won't betray anyone." She answered. Gasps filled the air as the soldiers heard her answer. From among the crowd, four people in particular leaned in closer to hear her explanation. Kamui turned to Xander.

"I won't fight against the people of Nohr who took care of me all these years." Then, she turned to her Nohrian siblings. "You, Camilla, Leo, and Elise...though we are not related by blood, you are family to me. But..."Kamui turned towards Ryoma.

"I cannot fight against my Hoshidan family as well. Though are time was limited, you are still my family." Kamui gazed at her Hoshidan siblings. "You, Hinoka, Sakura..." Kamui's eyes stopped at Takumi's. Red locked onto brown as they stared at each other. Then, Kamui smiled.

"Even you, Takumi. Even if you hate me..." Takumi's breath hitched as he took in her words. Wordless, he nodded as a tear fell down his cheek. Kamui continued.

"I...cannot fight one another on different sides." The crown princes looked at her thoughtfully.

"Kamui." Xander said. "What are you-"

"-going to do then?" Ryoma finished. Kamui shook her head.

"I'm sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside. Let us settle this peacefully! I know that-" Xander cut her off as he readied his sword.

"Enough! Kamui, I can see what you are trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, I must teach you the truth..." Ryoma grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Not while I stand...Kamui has just been reunited with her family! I will not let you take her away again!" Blades drawn, each prince glared at each other with contempt.

"No, wait!" Kamui cried out. "Ryoma! Xander!" However, they ignored her. Lest grabbed her away as the two began to battle.

"Kamui! They won't listen to reason!" He explained. "You'll have to get their attention!" Robin nodded as she scanned.

"Yes...I have a plan! Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat their leaders, then those two can't possibly ignore us!" Azura nodded.

"I think...that is the best plan." Kamui grimaced.

"...Very well." Just then, some unexpected people arrived.

"Phew! We made it just in time!" Felicia announced as she arrived with Jakob.

"We're glad you're safe!" The butler said. Kamui looked dumbfounded.

"Felicia?! Jakob?! What are you doing here?!" Jakob sighed.

"Well, when you didn't come back from the Endless Valley, I began to worry. As I set out to find you, Felicia decided to join me. It took us a while, but we finally found you!" Felicia nodded.

"Yep! Now, we can help you!...Um, who are we fighting?" Robin swept the whole area with her arm.

"...Everyone." Jakob and Felicia looked shock.

"Milady?!" Jakob questioned. Kamui shook her head as she readied her sword.

"Short version. I decided not to side with either and now have to get their attention." Felicia looked like she was about to faint.

"What have you gotten yourself into?!" She exclaimed before sighing. "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. You're enemies are my enemies. I'll help out the best I can!" Nodding, Kamui turned to Robin who was already ordering people around.

"Lest, Jakob, you'll come with me. Felicia, go with Kamui. Azura, you go with Kamui as well, but keep in equal distance between us in case we need reinvigorating. Got it? Let's go!" She yelled, taking out her silver sword. And thus the battle began.

* * *

 _ **And so, that journey has begun...**_

 _ **Protect thy guardians, oh child of the Mad King of the Forbidden Kingdom...**_

 _ **And you may live to see the beginning of time itself...**_

* * *

"Hah!" yelled as she struck a Nohrian mercenary with the flat of her sword, knocking him unconscious. Felicia was besides her, aiming her dagger at either the leg or arm to disarm her opponents. Azura knocked her naginata against a warrior before swiping underneath him to disarm him. Taking a glance, Kamui saw Robin and Lest working together, each acting as a spinning cogwheel as the two made their way to the leader. Jakob stood slightly behind them, healing them and using his sharpen daggers to knock the weapons out of the enemies' hands. Suddenly, a wyvern rider came upon. Gasping, Kamui raised Yato to defend herself when an arrow of pure energy suddenly lodged itself into the wyvern's wing, knocking its rider onto the ground unconscious. Shocked, she looked and saw Takumi with his bow raised. Slowly, he put his weapon down and walked towards her. When they were merely inches away, he spoke.

"...Did you mean that? Were your words real when you said that you did not want to hurt any of your family members? Even me?" With a smile, Kamui nodded.

"Yes. I mean every word. For all your hurtful words...it was because of your anguish against those that took our mother away, right? I have forgiven them." Takumi stared at her, emotions unable to be explained filled his eyes.

"...Then I will fight with you." Kamui widened her eyes in shock.

"Takumi! But, Ryoma and the others-?!" The archer shook his head.

"They will understand...because they also believe in peace. If that is truly your intention, then they will see it." Tears welled up in Kamui's eyes as she wiped them away.

"Thank you, Takumi." Then, she readied her blade.

"Let's end this quickly."

On the other side of the field, Robin and Lest were near the leader of the group when a familiar face stopped them.

"Kaze!" Robin exclaimed as they approached the ninja. The green haired man readied his shuriken.

"...I will not let you go any further." Gritting his teeth, Lest readied his dual blades.

"You...were you not the one who brought Kamui to Hoshido?! Do you not trust in her desires for peace?!" A flicker of reluctance flashed in the ninja's eyes.

"..." Robin tried to reason with him.

"Kaze, please. Did Kamui not save Princess Hinoka and Princess Sakura before? She has no intention of harming Hoshido, but Kamui won't harm her family in Nohr either! I know, it's suspicious. As a tactician, I wouldn't trust her. But, please, listen to what she's saying!" Kaze's face remained neutral. Suddenly, he threw his shuriken, hitting the enemy behind them.

"I...have decided. I will believe you, and in Princess Kamui's words." Then, he smiled with melancholy. "I, owe her twice after all." Robin raised a brow at Kaze's words, but decided to pursue it later. Lest pumped his hand into the air.

"Great! Welcome to the team!" By then, Jakob, who had been preoccupied healing Azura, came and the group continued onward to stop the battle.

In the end, both teams were successful in subduing the leaders. As they regrouped, both kingdom stood shocked at their crown princes came forth.

"...Tch. Kamui, why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood-related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?" He asked, a grim expression on his face. The rest of his siblings had the same expression, with Leo's even more horrified. Kamui desperately shook her head.

"Xander! Please, listen to what I'm saying!"

"Kamui...why would you betray Hoshido?" Ryoma asked quietly, hurt. "Have you lost all sense of justice? You even brought Takumi and Kaze into your betrayal..."

"Brother Ryoma! Kamui only wants peace between both the kingdoms!" Takumi cried out. "Please, see this!" Robin scanned the situation with a grim face.

"This is no good...we need to leave, now!" Grabbing Lest and Kamui, Robin began to drag the two of them away.

"Huh?! Robin! What aare you-?!" Kaze interrupted Kamui.

"Lady Robin is right. I sense the situation will only worsen!" As if to prove him right, Ryoma and Xander both denounced Kamui as a traitor.

"Takumi! Kaze! I will give you one last chance! Return to Hoshido!" Ryoma said with an ultimatum. "Or, you both will be deemed as traitors like Kamui!" With a bitter laugh, Takumi shook his head sadly.

"I guess you guys can't see what Kamui is trying to do yet...then so be it. Hoshido will have one less prince to guide them." Peering into the Hoshido line, Kaze stared at a red haired ninja for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I will follow Princess Kamui until the end of time itself..." Suddenly, Kaze threw a flash bomb down, momentarily blinding the people. When they could see again, Kamui and the rest had disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Beware he who control's the Forbidden Kingdom..._**

* * *

After putting some distance between them, Kamui's small ragtag army paused from running. Holding her head in her hand, Kamui gave a small groan.

"I...I wanted them to see. Is there no other way?" Azura gave a solemn look.

"...Kamui, you must think rationally. Taking on two armies is too dangerous. You must either choose Nohr or Hoshido." Robin gave an exasperated sigh.

"I hardly think that's an option for her, now that both kingdom deem her a traitor. But, you're right Azura. Taking on two kingdom is a death wish. But, I doubt Kamui would pick any differently if she was given the option again. For now, it's best to lay low until we come up with another plan." Lest nodded an agreement.

"Yeah...hey, I know! What about the Star World where Lilith was?"

"Yes. I think that's the best option for now." Kamui answered. As if hearing on their conversation, Lilith appeared. "Ah, Lilith! Great timing!" The princess said with a smile. Jakob and Felicia looked stunned.

"Wait...that's not our Lilith, is it?!" The maid questioned. Jakob peered closer at Lilith.

"She...she has her eyes and her handkerchief on her head. But what on earth happened to her?!" Kamui rubbed the back of her neck.

"...Long story. But, let's head to the other dimension for now." With a nod, Lilith enveloped everyone in a white orb. Within seconds, she had brought them back to the castle where Robin, Lest, and Kamui had rested before. Takumi blinked his eyes slowly.

"Um...where are we? The Star World? What exactly is that?" Lest patted the prince on the back.

"That, my friend, is a story for another day." Lilith smiled.

"Why wait? I think they deserve an explanation." With that, the little dragon informed the group what the world really was. During the explanation, Robin decided to talk to Lest.

"...Lest. About before..." The green haired man waved his hand.

"It's fine. To be honest, I was surprised. But, if you're really worried, why not take it slow? Start with a couple of dates, and see how it goes from there." Robin couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, we probably don't have a lot of time because of the war, but sure." It was then that Lilith finished explaining.

"Kamui. I know the path chosen will be a long and hard one, so I will do my best to help you. Use the astral plane as you see fit. Oh, this world is also filled with Dragon Veins as well. If you use them, you can make the castle in any shape you want!" Kamui nodded.

"I see...Well, this should help us with the effort to stop Hoshido and Nohr from fighting. Maybe some weapon stores and staves shops...?" Suddenly, a blue portal opened up above them.

"Wha-?! Lilith?!" The dragon looked shocked.

"I...That wasn't me!" From the portal, a humanoid shape dropped from the sky and landed into the lake nearby. As the portal disappeared, the group hurried towards the lake. They then split up to search.

"Milady! I found him!" Kaze yelled, running towards the man and checked his pulse. As the others arrived, the ninja gave a relieved breath of air. "He's still alive, just knocked unconscious." As Kamui examined him, she immediately noticed his grey hair and odd clothing. Wearing a white tunic and brown pants with black boots, a jeweled earring laid on his right ear. A pair of broken glasses laid next to him, as well as a silver bow that seemed to shimmer. With no hesitation, Kamui ordered Jakob and Felicia to bring him to the tree house and heal him. Robin and Lest eyed each other worriedly as they followed the two servants.

* * *

 _ **...and protect the Angel of the Silver Moon...**_

* * *

"...Will he be alright?" Robin asked Lest. The man nodded as he placed another wet cloth on his forehead.

"Yeah. Felicia and Jakob used their staves to heal him before they left to help Kamui decide where to build the stores. I'm just feeding him a herb water to strengthen his body." Lest explained as he spoon fed the green water to the man. After bringing the unconscious stranger in and healed his injuries, Felicia and Jakob were reluctanted to stay because they had to help Kamui. Lest and Robin offered to take their places, to whom Felicia gratefully thanked and Jakob with a curt nod to both of them.

"I guess the butler still doesn't like us." Robin mused, recalling his actions. "But, I can't necessarily blame him either." Then, she began draw plans on the stacks of paper she brought with her. "If we put him there...No, that won't work..." She murmured, crumbling the paper up and redrawing. Robin's pencil stopped writing when she heard a groan, she looked up to see Lest narrowly miss being hit in the head when the stranger suddenly sat up.

"Woah! Watch it!" Lest shouted surprised. "You almost hit me!" Blinking, the grey haired man stared at the two.

"Um...are you alright?" Robin inquired. "We found you passed out on the shore of the lake." Nodding, the man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ouch...I'm, uh, fine. My name's Yukito. Um, where exactly am I?" Robin raised her brow at the question, but nevertheless answered him.

"You're currently in the Star World/Astral Plane. My name's Robin, and he's Lest. Like I said before, we found you near the lake after a portal suddenly appeared and dropped you." Yukito looked stunned at her answer,

"You're...You're kidding, right?" Suddenly, Kamui appeared from the door.

"No, they're not. Tell me, are you from Hoshido or Nohr? I haven't seen anyone like you before." Yukito blinked his eyes again.

"Nohr? Hoshido? I've never heard of them before!" Kamui pursed her lips for a moment, but then smiled.

"Well, in that case, won't you help us in ending the war with Hoshido and Nohr?" She asked, extending her hand. The grey haired man stared at her before he took it.

"S-Sure...But, I wish to get home as well." Kamui nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you would want to. We'll try our best, but to be honest, there's not much to go on. After all, you surprised us when you fell from the portal. Do you remember what happened before?" Yukito grimaced.

"Slightly. I recalled a young woman confronting me and just summoned this portal beneath me. But, I didn't recognize her at all." Then, he looked down. "My...My clothes changed?" Lest held his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at us. We found you like that, as well as your bow and broken glasses." At that, Yukito quickly touched his face and looked around to see a silver bow. He looked confused.

"But...I can see clearly without them. And, that bow. It looks sorta like..." He dropped off after that. Then, he gave an almost tired sigh. "Well...I guess there's nothing I can do now." Yukito then turned to face Kamui again. "You said you were at war with Nohr and Hoshido? Can you tell me more about the situation?" Kamui nodded.

"Yes. I think Azura can help you. I'll show you where she is."

"Ah. Kamui?" Lest stopped the princess. "Why not let Robin and I show him to Azura? She's by the lake, right?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah. I know you're suppose to be meeting with Kaze and Takumi to learn more about Hoshido's plans. I think it's best if we show her around." Kamui looked reluctant, but gave in.

"Very well. I will see you later then to plan what we're going to do next." Taking her leave, Robin turned to Yukito.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

...

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Azura. After passing the newly built weapon and staff shop, the three found Azura near the lake, singing her song. A white feather hanged from her neck, along with the golden stone pendant.

 _ **You are the Ocean's grey waves,**_

 _ **Destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach**_

 _ **Yet the water ever change**_

 _ **Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb**_

As she finished her lyrics, Azura noticed them.

"Ah. It's you. Tell me, what is it that you need?" As Robin went to answer, Yukito suddenly surprised everyone when he sang as well.

 _ **Swayed and being swayed**_

 _ **One's thought hang in the balance**_

 _ **Like ephemeral bubbles down the river stream**_

 _ **A hand will open up the path to tomorrow**_

"Hey, that's the song Azura sang when we first met her!" Lest said. "How did you know the lyrics?" Azura seemed stunned, almost shocked.

"How...? Only one person I knew could sing those lyrics." Azura whispered, grabbing the necklace that held the feather. Yukito, stunned himself, merely shrugged.

"I...I don't know. When I heard that melody...the lyrics just came to me..." Suddenly, Yukito frowned. "Huh? You...You have?" He said, talking to no one.

"Uh, Yukito?" Lest asked. "Yukito?" Snapping back, Yukito gave a embarrassed smile.

"Oh, sorry. I think I may have heard this from a friend..." Azura regained her composure.

"I see. Well, Yukito-san, I suppose you came for me to understand the current situation? Then, I'll being with what led up to this war..." As the songstress explained to Yukito, Robin and Lest stole away, trying not to disturb them. When the two had gone far enough, they walked normally. Enjoying in the cherry blossom that fell from the trees, the duo arrived at a courtyard. Designed like a throne room, a throne sat at the furthest end in the middle. Rugs decorated the stone tiles, the sun shining from the open room. Then, Lest spotted Kamui speaking with Takumi and Kaze, with Felicia and Jakob nearby. They appeared to be in an argument. Kamui and Felicia were desperately trying to hold back a furious Jakob, Kaze attempting to appease the infuriated Takumi. It was then Kamui spotted them, a look of pure relied on her face.

"Robin! Lest! Thank goodness! Help me stop these two!" Though surprised, the two nevertheless sprang into action. Robin began helping Kaze reason with Takumi and Lest helped push back Jakob, who was growling at that point.

"Unhand me! Unhand me I say!" He demanded. "I'll teach this fool how strong a 'Nohrian scum' really is!" Takumi scoffed.

"Ha! All your people do is hide in the shadows, just like the bastards you are!" Seeing how the two wouldn't back down, Robin did the only thing she could do. Using her tactician mind, the woman pulled out her tome. With a quick swift, Robin slammed her book on Takumi's head before she did the same to Jakob. The two slumped down, unconscious. Everyone stared at her, with Lest clapping his hands and nodding in approval.

"Great thinking Robin." Kamui looked shocked.

"Robin! When I asked you to help me, I didn't tell you to knock them out cold! Ugh, they're going to be a pain when they wake up..." Kaze and Felicia looked at each other.

"Uh...All's well that end's well?" Felicia said. "I mean, we did get them to stop fighting." Kaze as he picked up the Hoshido prince.

"My apologies, Princess. When Takumi gets like this, it's hard to stop him. Maybe some time will help mellow him...I'll take him back to his room first." Bidding farewell, the ninja carried Takumi away. Felicia proceeded to do the same, only she dragged Jakob away. Once they were gone, Robin put away her tome.

"...Mind explaining?" Kamui sighed again.

"Don't get me started." Leaning against the wall, the princess started to explain. "We were talking what Hoshido would plan to do when Takumi mention "Nohrian Scum". Naturally, Jakob took offense to that and insulted Hoshido, causing the two to go at each other's throats. In Jakob's case, literally." Robin frowned and made a mental note to try placing the two away from each other in battle.

"Well, what's the plan, now that you know what's going on?" Lest asked Kamui. The princess closed her eyes.

"...It's best for us to stay low first, to avoid detection and mostly for social purposes. You saw how Takumi and Jakob acted. They'll die if they can't work together. Lilth mentioned being able to open portals to certain areas of the land. So, maybe train for now and see how things go on from there. It's necessary, especially with Yukito going to help us. I assume he's an archer?" Robin shrugged.

"Maybe, but he's told us that he never used a bow before. I plan to give him a sword later if he can't shoot. Lest will teach him. But, that dampers some of the battle formations. I'll have to iron it out later." Nodding, Kamui opened her eyes.

"Then, it's settled...Lest, Robin. You two have no idea how thankful I am to you two. You both...have supported me through many ordeals. If there's anything you need, just tell me." Robin and Lest looked at each other before returning their attention to the princess.

"...There's no need. We were happy to help a friend." Lest said, smiling. Robin nodded.

"Yes, and will do the same again and again." Kamui was speechless. But, she smiled back.

"...Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Underneath the lonely night sky, it was quiet. Everything was asleep, tucked in by the shining moon. However, a cloaked man walked through the streets of Hoshido, towards the heabily forest area of the kingdom. It was dangerous, and stupid. Incredibly stupid. His perfect facade would have been astonished, but he couldn't turn back now. Not when his beloved was so near. However, he felt guilty. With Princess Kamui and Prince Takumi denounced as traitors, the royal family was in shambles. Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka often spoke in hushed voices, both heartbroken. His lady, Princess Sakura, was even worse. She had broken down, sobbing in the arms of her retainer and his coworker, Hana. He should of have been comforting her as well, but there was something more urgent. His love, now his wife, was frantic. The Nohrian royal family took it just as hard. His wife was forced to attend to her weeping princess, but what was worse was that they supsected her of treason. Scared, she sent him a letter secretly and asked for a meeting with him. Now in the forest, the man took of his hood, revealing red hair in a clean ponytail. Scanning around, he called out for his wife.

"...Luna?" From behind him, the bushes rustled.

"...Geez! I told you my name was Selena, Subaki! Why do you insist calling me Luna still?" The person as they stood up, revealing a young woman with red hair in twin ponytails held by black ribbons. She also wore a cloak, but a ring was visible on her left hand. Despite the situation, Subaki couldn't help but smile.

"Well, when you visited Hoshido, you called yourself Luna, no?" Selena scoffed.

"Because I was sent as a spy! But, you already know that, don't you?" Suddenly somber, Selena walked to her husband and threw her arms around him.

"...I'm scared." She confided. Subaki hugged her back. His wife, Selena, usually so proud and brave was reduced to a fearful woman. Something was definitely wrong.

"...Darling. What's the matter? Why are you so frightened?" Suddenly, Selena began to cry.

"Subaki...They plan to kill me." Subaki's blood ran cold.

"...What?" Selena sniffled.

"The Nohrians are fearful. They've been blaming people everyday. They claimed that I was with the enemy, just because I went spying there!" At that, her husband hugged her closer. While it was true that she was 'with the enemy', Selena did not give any information about Nohr away, nor did Subaki ask her. It was ridiculous, and it made him more angry with the kingdom.

"What of your friends Laslow and...Odin." He asked, saying the last name in contempt. Whether Selena noticed she didn't mention it.

"They're trying. Laslow begged Prince Xander while Odin managed to convince Prince Leo of my innocent. But, it may not help...I just had to see you, before...before I-"

"Don't say anymore." The Hoshidan said, cutting her off. "You're not going to die. I won't let you." The Nohrian chuckled.

"Heh...you. I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for you." The two looked at each other before bringing themselves closer into a kiss. Then, Selena grabbed Subaki and the two fell to the ground. The clouds began cover the moon, casting a shadow on the two as they went deeper into their embrace.

* * *

 ** _May you succeed..._**

* * *

 ** _So...that happened. Perhaps an explanation is in order._**

 ** _Takumi and Kaze: I guess it's a bit of an AU? As you know, Takumi has bit of an inferiority complex. While he hates the Nohrians, his feelings of Kamui are different. The only real reason that he dislikes is because Takumi believes that Kamui is better than him in many ways, and uses the excuse that she was a Nohrian to hide this fact. However, after hearing Kamui's speech, Takumi realized how wrong he was and now wishes to help her. Kaze...is pretty loyal to Kamui, even in the games. So, with some persuasion on Robin's and Lest's behalf he's on the team now._**

 ** _Felicia: I thought that it was pretty interesting why she didn't appear with Jakob when he finds the Avatar and vice versa. So, instead, she joins them much earlier, leaving the care of the castle to Flora._**

 ** _Yukito: Yep, yep that happened. If I could make it a three way, I would have. I mentioned that this story had a connection with another one. While this won't change the whole plot, I plan to pair him with Azura. Welp, we'll see._**

 ** _Subaki and Selena: Their marriage came much earlier than everyone else. Essentially, Selena was sent to spy on Hoshido, using the alias Luna. She met Subaki, and they fell in love. It sounds cheesy, but you get the full story later on._**

 ** _Odin?: Wonder why Subaki doesn't like Odin? Hm...not going to say yet. I think you may know why, but I'll leave with this. People seem to like this pairing a lot in the Conquest route. I do too, but you know._**

 ** _No reviews last time, so that's that!_**

 ** _Until Next Time! R &R!_**


	15. The Last Villager and The Runaways

**Hey Peeps! A new chapter is up! So, yeah, updates are going to be erratic. I'm trying to find time to write chapters, but I can't afford to forget school either. So, please just be patient with me.**

 **Anyways, in the last chapter, a mysterious man known as Yukito joins the group. However, when they went to the outer world to train, they come across an attacked village and discover a new ally! Then, Azura tells them of another world-?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem series or any other characters from other franchises. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I will be switching frequently to what Hoshido and Nohr are doing. This will influence how the story will continue. Also, a couple of OCs will be joining the story as well. They will also be essential to the story.**

* * *

 ** _Who are you...Who am I...?_**

 ** _What...am I doing here...?_**

* * *

Gently pulling back the glowing string of his bow, Yukito summoned forth an arrow made of light and aimed it at the dummy. Eyes set on the target, Yukito let the arrow fly. With light streaming behind it like ribbons blowing in the breeze, the arrow struck the dummy right on the spot. Lest, who stood on the sidelines along with Takumi,Robin, and Azura, clapped his hands together.

"That was great!" He complimented. "You're a real natural at this, Yukito!" The grey haired man blushed slightly.

"I-It's nothing, really. After all, Prince Takumi taught me." He said. The Hoshido Prince shook his head.

"To be honest, you already had a general idea down when I taught you. You're a real whiz at this." Takumi said. Azura smiled slightly.

"I agree. It seems that you are very talented at this, Yukito." The blue haired princess said. Robin, who penciled in marks on her map, nodded without looking up.

"Yep." She added while still revising her map. "Not to mention you're pretty skilled at using sword. Maybe we should add magic to the training regiment?" Everyone gave her a deadpanned expression. Robin, noticing their silence, looked up.

"What? It'd be pretty beneficial if he could do that." The tactician reasoned. Lest shook his head but smiled.

"Geez...you and your tactics." He said. "But, can't really blame ya. You are a tactician."

It had been about one month since Kamui decision to not join either of her siblings. Jakob and Takumi grew somewhat used to each other, but there were plenty of times Robin had to threaten them with her tome when they began to argue again.

Other than, the Astral plane was peaceful. Kamui, with the help of her friends and plenty of Dragon Veins, managed to make the world suitable for living. She added a workshop to repair and strengthen weapons, as well as a mess hall, a stave shop, a weaponry, and other buildings to make her friends more comfortable.

And Yukito...He felt less distressed with his situation. After his sudden arrival, it was decided that the mysterious man should join the battle. Although reluctant at first due to his inexperience with war, Yukito proved skillful with his bow, something Takumi grudgingly admitted. It was also discovered that Yukito knew how to wield a sword as well, albeit with less precision than with his bow. Currently, the group was outside the Astral Plane and in a heavily forested area for training. Kamui was somewhere with Felicia, Jakob, and Kaze to discover any more news on the neighboring kingdoms. The reason why they remained in outer world? Simply put, it was to "waste time". Lilth explained that while the small army could recuperate in the Astral Plane, little time would pass in the outside world.

 _"A day in the Astral Plane would be equivalent to one hour in the world outside."_ Lilith explained. After a long discussion, Kamui decided that it was best to remain in the outer world so that time could past more quickly.

"Who knows how long they'll be searching for us?" The princess reasoned. "It's better for us anyways to be in this world than the Astral Plane so we know what's happening."

Robin sighed as she tucked in her battle plans in her coat.

"They sure are taking a long time." Robin commented. "Oh well. Yukito, let's have you train again with Lest." Yukito nodded as he took out an steel sword from the sheath at his side. Lest swiftly pulled his dual blades out. As they prepared to duel each other, a frantic voice stopped them.

"Robin! Lest!" The voice cried out. Everyone turned to see Kamui run towards them. Felicia was quickly behind her. Robin grimaced.

"Kamui! What's wrong?" The albino asked. Kamui pointed towards the direction in which just ran from.

"There's a horde a Faceless that attacked a nearby village! I kept Kaze and Jakob behind to see if there were any survivors, but I don't know if they can handle all the Faceless by themselves!" Lest spun his blades around before brandishing them across his chest with a determined expression.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said before running off towards the general direction Kamui pointed towards. Robin shook her head as she faced Yukito.

"Well, it looks like it time for your first battle. Are you ready?" Robin asked. Though shaking slightly, Yukito nodded.

"Y-Yes!" He answered. Then, the rest of the group set of towards the attacked village.

* * *

 ** _I am you...and you are me..._**

 ** _The me that I love...and now loathe..._**

* * *

In Castle Krakenburg, an ominous darkness seemed to have descended on its inhabitants. King Garon gained a much crueler persona, mercilessly killing those he suspected of treachery. In a certain princess's room, such events were unfolding. Elise buried herself in Camilla's arms as the young princess's maid was dragged screaming and pleading towards the gallows for execution.

"W-Why?! Why?!" Elise demanded as she sobbed. "Emillia was innocent! She wasn't a spy!" Camilla gently hushed her sister as she caressed her head.

"Elise, you must stay quiet." She whispered. "You shouldn't go against Father's decision." Elise nodded slightly as she continued to cry, trying to swallow her sadness. Outside the room, Selena and a blue haired woman named Beruka stood near the door, guarding Camilla. Selena grimaced as she saw the poor maid get pulled down the hall towards her cruel fate. Unable to handle woman's horrified expression, the red head looked down at the ground. When the cries finally faded away, Selena leaned against the wall and slid down, feeling exhausted.

"...Is something wrong?" Beruka asked. Selena shot a glare at her.

"What does it look like to you?!" She snapped. "I'm exhausted!" Then, she pinched the ridge of her nose and sighed. "S-Sorry...I just didn't get a good's night sleep yesterday. And we had to get up early too..." Beruka nodded.

"I suspected it was from you being sick." She said. "Perhaps the cause was from pickle and cabbage sandwich with raspberry and yogurt dressing you made last night?" Selena nearly retched at the thought of that dish.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" She groaned. "I had no idea why I wanted to eat that shit in the first place!" Suddenly, the door began to open. Selena immediately stood up just as Camilla walked out. Quietly closing the door behind her, the princess sighed.

"Poor Elise...that was the third maid she had that got executed by Father." She whispered. "With Xander unable to stop Father and Leo who shut himself away in the library...Who knows who will be next?" Selena felt her blood get cold. As if she knew what her retainer was thinking, Camilla shook her head.

"No, not you. I'll make certain Father knows that you're trustworthy." Camilla assured. Selena gave a smile, but she knew better. In her heart, Selena knew that she would be executed soon, and her liege would be unable to do anything. Suddenly, she felt sick. Biting her lips, Selena bowed to her liege.

"I-I'm so sorry, P-Princess Camilla." Selena began. "I'm afraid I-" Camilla nodded in understanding.

"You aren't feeling good are you? Poor thing. You are excused for today." The princess said. "Now, go rest. Do feel better soon." Nodding, Selena rushed off to go outside. Once was outside, in a garden to be more precise, Selena found an area where there'd be no people and emptied her stomach out. Coughing as the acid burned her throat, Selena placed her arms on the wall in front of her for support. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"My, my. What have we here?" They said. Instinctively, Selena whipped her sword towards a grey haired man. Laslow yelped as the blade was merely centimeters from his face.

"It's me! It's just me!" He quickly said. Growling, Selena placed her sword back in its sheath as she wiped her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Laslow cleared his throat.

"O-Oh...I just happened to see you run here." He answered. "...Are you alright?" He asked. "When he gets back from whatever he's doing, I'll get Od-"

"No." Selena cut him off. "I don't need him." Laslow's expression grew serious.

"...Selena, you must talk to him at some point. He is our friend, and your ex-lover." Laslow stated. "Frankly, I'm confused. You two were so good together, and I was sure he was going to propose to you...what happened? You've been different ever since you went to Hoshido as a spy..." Selena's expression darkened as she looked towards the crescent moon above them.

"...We all change at some point." Selena simply said. Then, she sighed. "...Laslow, I think it's time I told you." The mercenary said as she looked back at her friend. Laslow noticed her serious expression.

"What is it?" He asked. Selena slowly took something from pocket.

"...You asked what happened to me and Odin, right? Why I was different when I came back from Hoshido?" She said. "Well, here's why..." Selena pulled out a pouch. Undoing the string, she shook the bag until two silver rings came out into her hand. Very similar to one another, one looked very tarnished while the other looked brand new. The newer one had a crescent moon as a design. Laslow stared at them in shock.

"S-Selena?" He stuttered. "W-Why do you...?" Selena picked the new ring up.

"...This is why." She said quietly. "The reason why I broke up with Odin...was because I fell in love with someone else. Laslow, I married a man from Hoshido who's also a retainer to one of the princesses." Laslow was speechless. Selena smiled sadly.

"Laslow...I want you to promise me something. Before I am executed for treason."

* * *

 _ **Do you recall our family...our sisters...?**_

 _ **An older and a younger one...?**_

* * *

When Kamui and her army had arrived at the village, Yukito nearly lost his stomach. The bodies of the villagers laid on the ground, staring lifelessly at the sky. One deceased woman had her arms around a child, the small corpse clutching a toy bunny. Yukito gripped his bow tightly.

 _"Don't lose focus..."_ A familiar voice spoke in his voice. _"You can avenge them. But, you must remain calm..."_ Yukito relaxed slightly at his words. Kamui scanned the scene. Then, she pointed.

"There!" She shouted. In the heart of the village, fighting the horde of Faceless, were Kaze and Jakob. Jakob was throwing several daggers at the enemies with swiftness. Kaze used one hand to aim his shuriken at the Faceless's heads while covering a young girl with flowers in her hair.

"They found a survivor!" The princess gasped. She faced her army. "We have to help them!" Immediately, Robin got into tactician mode.

"Felicia! Go with Takumi and flank the right of the horde! Lest, Kamui! Flank the left!" She called out. Then, she turned to Azura and Yukito.

"You two come with me. We'll aid Kaze and Jakob." Nodding, everyone headed to their assigned location. Takumi aimed his Fujin Yumi at a Faceless and let his arrow fly, causing the monster to roar one last time before falling down to the ground. Felicia notched a couple of daggers in her hand and launched them at the vital points of the Faceless. The monster fell to the ground, unable to move. With a yelp, the maid jumped up high into the air and stabbed her dagger into its neck, putting the Faceless out of its misery. On the other side, Lest had just dispatched a Faceless with his dual blade when one of them snuck up behind him. Gasping, Lest turned just as a silver dragon rammed into the Faceless. With a shriek, Kamui threw the monster across the village. Lest smiled as Kamui returned to her real form.

"Nice one, Kamui!" He complimented. Kamui nodded as she took out her Yato.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet!" She yelled as she continued battling.

Robin led Azura and Yukito to the heart of the fray, where Kaze and Jakob were with the villager. Robin stabbed a Faceless with her silver sword, its blood splashing her face. Gritting her teeth, the tactician wiped the blood off and continued forward. Yukito stayed close to Azura who slashed at nearby monsters with her naginata. His body shook as they moved, with Yukito unsure whether it was from fear or adrenaline. Suddenly, a Faceless came upon them. Azura gasped and tried to defend them, but the creature knocked her down.

"Ah!" Azura screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Azura!" Yukito yelled. As the monster brought its fist down, Yukito's body reacted instantly. Taking his sword out, he dove in front of Azura and blocked the attack.

"Yukito!" Azura shouted. Yukito grimaced.

"D-Damn!" He hissed as the monster slowly overtook him. As his knees began to buckle from the sheer strength of the enemy, Yukito's eyes flashed silver-blue and power began to surge in him. With a yell, he pushed the Faceless off of him and sliced its head off. The Faceless's body shook once before it froze and fell over. Once he shook the blood off his weapon, Yukito help Azura up.

"T-Thank you." The songstress said. Just then, Robin, who finished off the enemy she was dealing with, rushed over to them.

"Are you guys alright?!" She gasped out. "S-Sorry! I wanted to help, but I had to deal with the Faceless attacking me...Luckily, I think the horde thinning down." Then, Robin nodded towards the destination.

"Let's hurry to Kaze and Jakob!" She said before rushing off. Yukito and Azura followed closely behind. After a few more Faceless encounters, they arrived. Jakob looked relieved when Robin and the others appeared.

"Thank goodness Lady Kamui returned with reinforcements!" The butler sighed. "But, where is the Lady?" Just then, Kamui and Lest arrived, as well as Takumi and Felicia.

"Right here, Jakob!" Kamui called out. "Kaze, are you alright?!" The green haired ninja winced as the villager that he was protecting tried to stop the bleeding on his arm.

"I'll be alright, Lady Kamui." Kaze answered. "I just suffered a deep wound just as Jakob's staff broke. Luckily, Mozu knew first aid." The villager, Mozu, tied the bandages around the ninja's arms before looking over, tears threatening to spill from her face.

"M-My mother...my f-friends..." She gasped. "I-If it weren't for Kaze and J-Jakob, I would have been dead!" Kamui, who wanted to say something, heard roars behind her. She grimaced.

"We'll talk more later! Right now, let's finish these Faceless off!" Kamui ordered. And so, they did. Jakob and Kaze were healed by Felicia and reinvigorated by Azura and returned to battle, helping to defeat the horde. Soon, the last of the Faceless were defeated. Yukito, exhausted from his first battle, slid to the ground, wiping the blood and sweat he accumulated from the fight. Azura, after talking with Kamui, Robin,Lest, and Mozu, went and sat next to Yukito.

"...Are you alright?" She asked. "I know that this is your first fight after all." Yukito nodded slightly.

"Y-Yeah. Just tired." He answered. Then, he laughed slightly. "H-Hehe...I just realized that in the midst of the battle, I never used my bow. Only my sword." Azura smiled slightly.

"Well, I don't think it'd matter. You are already very good with the bow." The Nohrian princess said. Then, she satd down and leaned against Yukito.

"Thank you for defending me back there." Azura said. Yukito blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-It was nothing. After all, we're friends are we?" Yukito answered. "And friends help each other out." Just then, Robin and Lest came over.

"Looks like we gained another ally!" Lest said with a smirk. Yukito nodded towards Mozu.

"The villager girl, right?" He asked. "But, will she be able to handle it?" Robin, who took out her battle plans, started making new additions to it.

"Well, Mozu hasn't been a war before. But, just like you, she has potential. I think with some time and training, Mozu will become an important ally." Robin answered. Then, she put her plans back in her coat. "Now, get up. After Mozu finishes grieving, we'll be heading back." Nodding, Yukito got up and held a hand to Azura which she took. Once they were up, the army headed back to the Astral Plane with a new soldier in their group.

* * *

 ** _...Both are revered as Deities, like we once were..._**

 ** _One lies in the future, the other lies in another world..._**

 ** _Tell me, doesn't that...make you furious...?_**

* * *

The sun began to set in the land of Hoshido, casting a dark shadow on the kingdom. At Shirasagi, the royal castle of Hoshido, a quiet and heavy atmosphere filled the building. Ryoma and his younger sisters were in distress. Not only had Kamui, their long lost sister, betrayed them, but Takumi had followed in her wake, as well as Kaze. In fact, many ninjas who were taught under Kaze disappeared from Hoshido, most likely seeking out their teacher. Sakura was in denial, refusing to believe that Kamui and Takumi betrayed their kingdom for malicious reasons, and had locked herself in her room. Kaze's older twin, a red haired ninja names Saizo, vowed to bring his brother to justice. However, Kaze's younger sister thought differently, and disappeared with Kaze's disciples to search for her older brother. Ryoma and Hinoka feverishly discussed with their tactician, Yukimura, about what to do with this situation. Yukimura himself felt the strain of the betrayal as his own wife left to seek out Kamui. One of Sakura's retainers had his own problems to contend with.

Subaki buried his face in his hands as he leaned against the wall of his castle, ready to tear something or someone to pieces. Not only was his liege, Princess Sakura, refusing to come out of her room and was barely eating anything, but the thought of his beloved wife kept smothering. Would Nohr execute her? And, if so, how soon? When was "too soon" and "too late"? As these thoughts bounced around his head, Subaki heard someone call out his name.

"Hey! Subaki!" The voice called. Subaki took his hands off his face and looked over to see his coworker and Sakura's other retainer.

"...Hana." He said. The brown haired woman, Hana, frowned.

"What's wrong? You look...less perfect today." She noted. "Usually, I'd happily call you out on that, but judging on what's happened so far and the condition with Sakura...I don't think it's appropriate." Subaki pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Hana, what is that you want?" he asked, annoyed despite the fact that Hana was trying to be polite. Hana sighed.

"Sakura wants to talk with you." Subaki paused.

"...Our liege?" He asked. Hana nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "She didn't specify, but something about the secret you've told her." Subaki's blood ran cold. There was only one secret that he had told Sakura.

"I'll go right now." The Sky Knight answered and quickly rushed to his liege's room. It was only a two minute walk there, but to Subaki it felt like hours. Soon enough, he arrived at Sakura's bedroom. Composing himself, he knocked on her daughter.

"Lady Sakura? You called for me?" He asked. After a few silent moments, he heard the sound of a lock open.

"...Come in." A soft whisper answered. Slowly, the man twisted the knob and pushed the door in. What he saw shocked him. In the darkened room, Sakura, pale and thin, was speaking with a certain Nohrian mage.

"Y-You! Odin!" Subaki seethed at the blonde man. Sakura looked at him reprovingly.

"Subaki. He is our guest." She scolded. "Please, close the door. He has brought news about...your wife." At that, Subaki's expression softened slightly, but remained suspicious as he closed the door behind him. When the room darkened once more, Odin faced Subaki.

"...Look. I'll say it right now. I still hate your guts." The mage said flatly. The Sky Knight scoffed and was about to retort when Odin continued. "But, right now, I'm putting my feelings because I had to talk with you." Subaki's eyes narrowed.

"Talk...to me?" He asked slowly. Odin nodded.

"Yes...I wanted to seek you out directly in order to talk to you, but I met some Hoshido ninjas by accident." Odin explained. "It seemed that they defected and are looking for Princess Kamui. It was then that they directed me to Princess Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"I...helped the ninjas leave Hoshido. I-In my heart, I k-knew that there must have been some other reason why Takumi and Big Sister left. I-I just knew." Sakura whispered. Subaki was shocked to say the least. His liege helped the defectors leave Hoshido to seek out Princess Kamui? Odin continued.

"Subaki...Selena's in danger. My liege told me." He said. Subaki frowned.

"Your liege...Prince Leo?" He asked. Odin nodded.

"Yes. Though he hasn't been in the right mindset lately, he overheard King Garon's plans. Selena will be executed within a week. But, that was before I left Nohr..." Odin's voice grew quiet. "Now, it's closer to two days." Subaki's heart dropped. Immediately, anger flared up within the Sky Knight and he grabbed Odin by the collar.

"Why did you come to Hoshido then?!" He hissed. "Why didn't you stay in Nohr and helped her escape?!" Odin glared at him.

"If I went to save her and escaped, then my liege would suffer the consequences for my betrayal." Odin answer. "But, I am not without a plan." The mage, pushing Subaki's hand aside, pulled out a staff and a tome. "If I placed an invisibility spell on you and warped to Nohr, you'll be able to save Selena and seek out Princess Kamui for safety." Subaki absorbed everything in.

"...You want me to leave my liege behind?" He asked. "But, as her retainer, I must-!" Sakura cut him off.

"Subaki, your wife takes the utmost priority. If you go save her, you wouldn't be able to bring her back anyways." She said. Then, Sakura smiled sadly. "When you meet my sister, tell her that I trust her, no matter what she does." Subaki was stunned into silence. But, once he knew of his wife's fate, the Sky Knight knew what he must do.

"Thank you, my liege." Subaki murmured as he bowed. "I will not waste this opportunity you have given me." Odin took out a tome from behind him.

"Grab any necessities you'll need and come back here." Odin instructed. "This tome is only a one way ticket to Nohr. Besides, you won't be coming to Hoshido anyways once you rescue Selena." Nodding, Subaki headed out to his room to prepare for his journey, knowing that he may never return to his homeland ever again.

* * *

 _ **Why should we be forgotten? Why must we suffer alone?**_

 _ **Why not...make them suffer as well?**_

* * *

Once Kamui's army returned to the Astral Plane, everyone went about their business. Felicia took the new recruit, Mozu, to the hot spring to wash herself off. Jakob went to prepare his mistress's afternoon tea while Kaze went to patrol the area for any intruders. Takumi, deciding to have a friendly competition with Yukito, took both of them to an area where they could practice in peace. That left Robin and Lest alone with Kamui and Azura. The tactician was exhausted.

"Ugh! I just want to sleep!" Robin complained as she slumped down near a tree. "I've never felt so tired in my life!" Lest sighed as he sat down besides her.

"Yeah...I think I'm out of shape!" Lest groaned. Kamui couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ha...But, it's all because of your hard work that we managed to save Mozu." The princess said with a small smile. Then, her expression grew grim.

"However, I can no longer deny the fact that these Faceless are the work of Nohr." Kamui murmured. "But, in my heart, I know that my Nohrian siblings would never do such a thing." Azura gave a small sigh.

"...You are correct." Azura answered. Robin, Lest, and Kamui stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as she stood up. The Songstress closed her eyes.

"The Bottomless Canyon." Azura answered vaguely. "Please come and meet me there tonight once you have all rested. Then, I will reveal everything..." With that, Azura walked away.

"H-Hey! Azura!" Lest called out as he stood up. However, she kept walking away. The man sighed.

"Geez...She sure can be stubborn at times." Lest said. "But, what do you think she meant?" Kamui thought for a moment.

"...For as long as I've known Azura, she wouldn't waste our time. I think there's something there that she can't say about the situation." The princess concluded. Robin nodded.

"That's probably the case. So, shall we take up her offer?" The tactician asked. "If we are, we'll need to do so without letting the others know. From what I gathered, something tells me Azura only wants us to know for now." Lest frowned.

"But, we're a team now. The others have a right to know." The green haired man argued. Kamui pursed her lips.

"Then, let's settle with this. We won't tell the others, but if they notice and follow us we won't stop them." She compromised. Robin and Lest looked at each other before nodding.

"I may be the tactician, but you are still the leader." Robin said. "So in the end it's ultimately your decision." With that settled, the group separated and began to prepare for tonight's expedition.

* * *

 ** _Oh my dear sisters...both who control the abyss of time..._**

 ** _Soon, you shall feel the agony I suffered..._**

* * *

Back in the Nohr, Selena paced back and forth in her prison cell, her eyes glancing at the moon ever so often.

"I knew it...I knew it..." Selena repeatedly whispered. "I knew that Garon would sentence me to death eventually." However, it had happened much sooner than she expected. No sooner had a day passed since she made Laslow promised something that the king had thrown Selena into prison. Her liege tried to bargain for her freedom, but even Camilla was not able to go against her father's orders. Now, the princess and Beruka could only visit Selena, with the former actually weeping for her retainer as the day of the execution approached. Selena gave a pitiful laugh as she slumped down on the cold hard ground. She took her rings from the pouch and and held them out in the moonlight that shone from a small window, a sad smile gracing her face.

"Sorry...Subaki. I guess I can't be with you anymore..." Selena murmured as a tear fell from her eye. Suddenly, she heard muffled yells. Selena quickly hid her rings back as a hooded man approached her cell. Selena growled at the mysterious figure.

"What? Is it time for my execution already?" She demanded to know.

"No...Rather, it's time for your freedom." The person said as they removed their hood. Selena gasped.

"S-Subaki?!" Selena stuttered. "H-How did you-?!" Subaki grabbed the key he swiped from the unconscious guard and used it to unlock the door.

"Odin came to Hoshido to tell me about your execution." Subaki explained as he took another cloak from a bag, using it to cover Selena. "He placed an invisibility spell on me and sent me to Nohr to rescue you so we could seek asylum from Princess Kamui."

"Odin..." Selena murmured as more tears streamed down her face. "Even when I broke your heart, you still come help me. Stupid idiot." Subaki placed a small kiss on his wife's head.

"We better hurry." Subaki warned. "Once people find out you're missing, there will be chaos. And we'll need time to find Princess Kamui too." Taking her hand, Subaki led Selena to his pegasus outside, and the two took off into the sky. Holding onto her husband tightly, Selena glanced back at the Nohrian castle, where her friends were.

"...Until we meet again. Lasow, Odin." Selena whispered. Soon, the two faded away into the distance, and began their search for the princess.

* * *

 ** _No, I do not resent them. You are me, but I am your heart, the heart you threw away as you descended into madness..._**

 ** _Naga...Ventuswill...please hear my call..._**

 ** _Whatever happens, know that I love you, and I will always do so..._**

 ** _So, that's why...I know that you will do the right thing..._**

 ** _And end my life once and for all..._**

* * *

 _ **A new ally has joined Kamui's army...but a mystery has been presented by the former Norhian Princess. What will our trio find in the Bottomless Canyon? And, what will happen to those that defected, as well as Subaki and Selena now that they are seeking out Kamui? Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **No reviews this time, so I'll end it here!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
